Endangered Smurf II: Smurfs At War
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: The smurfs experience a technological revolution as old and new enemies prepares to attack. Some smurfs managed to escape their village as the unfortunate were captured and enslaved. Can forgotten allies help the smurfs as they fight for freedom?
1. Ch 1: The Smurfporter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Right between the smurf village and the large mass of water sits a mushroom house with a 60 centimetre smokestack, just a metre away sits another mushroom house which contains a metal disk with neon lighting.

This was the receiving end of a teleportation machine that was invented by Chernov, a 10 centimetre tall grass green smurf who wears a camouflaged smurf hat and pants. He's a scientist who practice chemistry, yet often practices other fields of science.

His musrhoom house is cluttered with papers, books, cassette tapes, and chemistry equipment. A chalkboard that is nailed to the wall was covered with equations on a daily basis, usually about whatever he's working on. Right now Chernov working on teleportation, which he plans to develop the technology in order to replace the current form of long distant travel: Storks.

Obviously it would take decades and even centuries before the smurfs would use his teleportation device, Chernov however is in no rush when building such complex technologies that rivals Handy.

With Chernov's house being powered by hydrogen fuel cells and wind turbines, he uses the electricity that's being to power his electrical computers and equipment. Only Chernov understood electricity more than any other smurf in the village. So the smurfs can only provide little help in Chernov's experiments, and one smurf who helps more often than other smurfs happens to be Brainy.

Chernov and Brainy understood each other well, as they have similar interests. Handy of course is also a good friend slash competitor, as they try their best to improve the lives of the smurfs in the village – using their inventions and technologies to their full expectations. One would thing that there's a rivalry going on between Chernov and certain smurfs, but Chernov claims it's just competition and not politics.

The green smurf himself was busy at the moment, he sits in a chair inside his house awhile staring at the sending end of his teleportation device. The temperature inside the home is about 37 degrees celsius, which is ridiculously hot for smurfs to handle, usually the heat is the result of Chernov's furnace being in operation. Indeed it was burning at the moment, boiling water to produce steam for a generator as smoke ascends up the tall chimney, releasing its fumes into the atmosphere above.

Despite having all the windows wide open, it is still hot inside the mushroom home. Since Chernov is highly adaptable compared to your average smurfs, he does not mind the heat.

He got up from the chair and picked up a watermelon lying on the floor nearby, then placed it on the pad of the teleportation device. Chernov plans to teleport the melon from Pad A to Point B, which was in the other mushroom building just a metre across from him. He took a deep breath as he raise a small cassette player towards his mouth, "Committing Teleport Attempt Number 245," he says as he presses the record button, he steps back and grabs the large switch to turn on the machine, "Testing."

Chernov pulls the switch and the machine zaps electricity into the melon, and it vanished with the snap of lightning. He turns off the machine and walks towards his window, he looks out of it and managed to see the machine – the melon failed to appear on it.

"Teleportation test: Failure," explains Chernov into the cassette, "Subject failed to reappear in teleport pad B, it probably went to Australia – just like the rest of them."

Chernov's test subjects were smurf melons, they often explode during testing. Sometimes they explode after reaching Teleport Pad B, or not appearing at all. Operating a machine that is attempting to bend space itself is risky business, the energy required is immense and Chernov is using all the power being generated or from battery reserve just keeping the machine operational alone.

Brainy walks into the room as Chernov puts together a pile of papers that reports on the teleport experiments in the past few days, "Hi Chernov," says Brainy as he walks in, "How's the teleporter?"

"Sent another watermelon to Australia," said Chernov, "Again."

"You're sure it smurfed to Australia?" asked Brainy.

"The math clearly states that there's a chance it could go there," said Chernov as he points to the chalkboard, "There's something missing, I just know it."

"What's missing?"

"I don't know."

Chernov stacks large piles of paper onto a table and sighs, "I'm on the right track," he says, "I just know it."

"What do you think you're doing wrong?" asked Brainy.

Chernov turns to look at him and placed both fist on his waist, "It could be what I'm using," he says as he held up a finger, "If I could just get one smurf to transport from A to B alive, then this project will be deemed a success."

"How about you teleport me?" asked Brainy.

"No, I just can't risk it yet." said Chernov, "If you were to die, then the whole village would literally burn me at the stake."

"They wouldn't do that."

"You think dying from explosives is worse?"

"Uh, maybe. Unless it's Jokey."

"By smurf that would be hilarious, jokes on him when that day comes."

The smurfs laughed for the moment as Chernov picks up a book off of a desk, the book had a green cover and is quite thick. He then walks towards Brainy and hands him the book, "See this green book." says Chernov, "It's filled with my latest research, it's about 800 pages long and I need someone to preserve a copy. I'm sure you have no difficulty with that task Brainy, as your home reminds me of a library."

"I'll keep an eye on your novels Chernov," agreed Brainy as he opens the book to look inside, "Oh good, a table of contents."

Brainy then returns his attention to Chernov as he closes the book and asked, "You think the smurfs will read your books?"

"Not right away," answered Chernov, "But Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf would might flip through a few pages but I won't expect them to read my books until they reach a certain age."

"What age?"

"Oh probably around 300 years, when they will start to become more interested in boring stuff."

"Well see you later Chernov."

"Yes, bye Brainy."

As Brainy leaves the mushroom house, Chernov stares at the teleportation platform. "Why won't you work?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Brainy was returning home when he passed by Papa Smurf's house, the village leader caught sight of Chernov's book as he's busy making tweaks to a spell he's making. He steps outside and approaches Brainy, the four eye smurf stopped walking and smiles as Papa Smurf approaches. "Hey Brainy?" he asked politely, "What do you have there?"

"Oh this?" asked Brainy, "Chernov just smurfed everything he learned into this book, he's expecting you to at least smurf through it."

Papa Smurf has concerns about Chernov since he first came to the smurf village at least a year ago. The very sight of him scares the village leader despite Chernov had saved the village a few times in the past, this fright plunged him into an obsession to figure out what Chernov does on a daily basis. He thinks that he'll do harm upon the smurfs, and Chernov already proved this threat after injuring himself on a chemical mishap. About 50 times.

"May I see his book?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Sure," said Brainy as he hands Papa Smurf the book, "Here you go."

With the book in hand, Papa Smurf heads back to his house as Brainy heads back home to read his encyclopedia books, which are horribly outdated.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Midnight Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

For hours, Papa Smurf sat in his chair as he stares at Chernov's book, wondering what's inside it. He took a deep breath and opened the book to read the table of contents, "Biology," he read, "Chemistry, Electronics, Geology, what is this smurf?"

Apparently Chernov had organized his book into chapters and sub-chapters. There's 10 chapters with 10 sub-chapters each, they contain topics that Papa Smurf did not understand. He flips through the first few pages and reach the introduction page, it contained Chernov's personal thoughts about daily life in the smurf village.

Chernov claimed that it's too local, because its isolated from the rest of the world. Not much activity and almost no opportunity goes on here, he wrote. He then then goes on to explain about his work, claiming that if the smurfs don't evolve their technologies, they would risk getting obliterated. Not only does he claim it, he points out several facts that backed them up. The introduction ends with a quote, We won't let mankind make us inferior, as we are just as human as them.

"What does he mean?" asked Papa Smurf to himself.

When Papa Smurf reads the first few chapters of the book, he finds that not only does the book contained data from Chernov's experiments but also some political and scientific wisdom to go with them. In one experiment where he's trying to make Aspirin, he explains why he makes it and also wrote down potential side affects. Another where Chernov was making Morphine and voices concerns that the smurfs would become addicted if exposed to much of the stuff.

Papa Smurf flips through a few more pages and was appalled at Chernov's ideals, as they are similar to humans. I would sacrificed several lives just to get something right, he quotes. At least he voices concerns about safety and personal well-being, before finishing them off with black humor. That's when Papa Smurf reads this phrase that is directed to him and Grandpa Smurf:

"Middle-Age and Elderly organisms will have trouble learning new things, therefore, they will be resistant to sudden change and be xenophobic of something new."

The village leader was so numbed by the book that he closes the book, then slammed it on the table before stubbornly sat back down. He criss crossed his arms and stared at the book, his eyes burning from reading information that he cannot translate. "I figured that Chernov had been smurfing something," he thought, "How does Chernov know so much?"

Papa Smurf views the world as a mystical force as Chernov views the world by elements and mathematical formulas, no wonder that the village leader had his doubts on Chernov. He looked out the window and noticed it was dark, how much hours have he spent on reading the book? He decides to go check up on Chernov, to see on how he's doing on his teleporter.

The smurf stood up and leaves his home, the stars shine brightly among the new moon phase. He walks towards Chernov's house and noticed his windows were wide open, he doesn't worry about smurfs climbing through them as he had security bars installed on them. As Papa Smurf looks through an open window, he sees Chernov reading a book amidst a array of electronic communication equipment and an electric lamp.

Papa Smurf steps in front of his door and knocks on it, "Come in," he heard Chernov say, "Papa Smurf."

"How did you know it was me?" asked Papa Smurf as he opens the door, and found himself in a mess of papers, books, and scrap electronics. Not to mention it's warm in there despite the windows wide open.

"I smelled your scent as you approached," said Chernov still reading his book, "I'm fully aware of my surroundings old timer."

"Yes, and your surroundings doesn't seemed to be smurfy today." said Papa Smurf, "I was checking on how you're doing on that teleporter you were smurfing."

"Well, the watermelons failed to reappear," says Chernov, "Don't know where they went, as the teleporter is simply a wormhole generator. Is something on your mind Paps? You seemed concerned."

"At the moment, I'm wondering what is all that equipment you got there."

Chernov closes the book and gives Papa Smurf his full attention, "It's Ham Radio equipment," he explains, "I'm tapping into AM and FM frequencies in the search for other smurf villages."

"Other smurf villages?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Yup, I can't take the thought that we are the only smurf village out there."

"Why you say that?"

"Because... it's simply because that... there must be more smurf villages out there, we can't just be the only one you know. Finding smurf villages is almost next to impossible, it's like Gargamel trying to find our smurf village."

"That seems to be a really tough challenge for you."

"More tougher than any invention or experiment attempt. I wonder what the foreign smurf villages, if any, thinks of us. They could have a culture entirely different from us, they could be a town full of brainys smurfs, smurfettes, lazy smurfs, or even elder smurfs for all I know. They could have a population range lower or higher than 100. Probably they could be nice or mean, we might never even get along with another smurf village once we made contact."

"So what makes you smurf that there could be other smurf villages out there?"

Chernov sighed and said, "I have no opportunity Papa Smurf, I feel trapped here. My work for the smurfs is incredible, but I want to share it with foreign smurfs and not just our own."

"I know there's a chance that there could be other smurf villages," said Papa Smurf, "Like that time Gargamel smashed your chest with a rock, then all those other smurfs that we have never been able to see before..."

"Showed up?" asked Chernov, "I almost forgotten about them..."

Papa Smurf was referring to the smurfs that Chernov's human father, John Reznov, managed to cloned them in a lab using each of the original 100 smurfs. There were perhaps a thousand of them, and they were scattered across the land like roaches. No one has ever heard of them since that day.

"I think my dad claimed that they all died," said Chernov, "I hope he was wrong."

"You don't believe everything your dad tells you?"

"No," said Chernov, "Do you believe everything Grandpa Smurf tells you, as he's your papa smurf?"

Papa Smurf didn't say anything, as he kept his mouth shut.

"Touchy subject?"

"No, I never thought of it at all."

"Grandpa Smurf may have superior knowledge about the world but his knowledge about the universe is little to none, just like everyone else on this planet we call Earth."

"You wanted to have smurflings on your own?"

"Judging on what happened to my mother, I doubt I would have as much as you."

"You still miss her?"

Chernov didn't answer for about a minute, he then looks down before replying, "More than you possibly imagine, if only my father were to save her..."

After a short pause, Chernov redirects his attention to Papa Smurf and asked, "I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen, expect the unexpected for the next few days. Can you feel the impending danger Papa Smurf, or your aging senses are unable to detected it?"

"No."

"I'm going to need to get that teleporter operational tomorrow," says Chernov, "Maybe we'll use it as a way of escape, if Gargamel were to find us."

"Okay goodnight Chernov."

"Night Paps."

As Papa Smurf leaves Chernov's house, he felt a chill running up his spine. He now feels something's wrong, he hopes Chernov isn't right about a potential attack on the village. How fortunate for Papa Smurf could be more wrong, as Chernov always gets his predictions right.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: The Nativist Socialist Army

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

In the middle of the night, Gargamel was up and about. He goes through several books at his desk in an effort to figure out a plan to capture the smurfs, and then destroying them soon after. He almost tried every plan on written paper, yet he fails to succeed. What was he doing wrong, and how come he fails all the time? He sits in his chair and sighed, amidst a desk covered in books.

For starters, Gargamel was doing this on his own. He received no full support from other humans, except his mom on occasion. The only help he managed to receive is Scruple, his nephew.

The kid walked into the room wearing his pajamas, yawning from the lack of sleep he's getting. "Gargie," he asked, "Why are you up so early?"

"I can't figure out of a plan to destroy those smurfs," said Gargamel as he tossed a wad of paper into the trash can, "I'm almost out of options."

"Have you ever tried thinking outside the box?" asked Scruple.

Gargamel turns and looked at Scruple with a stern look, "That is what I've been trying to do in the past 30 years!"

"You ever tried changing your tactics."

"About a thousand times."

"What about seeking help from others."

"Tried that as well."

"Yeah, from the same people."

"Your suggesting something?"

"Seek help from new people, probably those who hate the smurfs much more than you."

Gargamel turned and stared at the wall for a moment, tapping his foot in the progress. "I don't think I have ever tried that yet," said Gargamel, "I think I've heard of a movement going in a small district in the kingdom, maybe we'll pay a visit from them."

"Who are they?" asked Scruple.

"They call themselves the Nativist Socialist Army," said Gargamel, "They came from north of Belgium and seemed to be well organized, they have the tools to get the job done."

"How would they help us?" asked Scruple.

"Oh you'll see," said Gargamel, "You'll see."

The Nativist Socialist Army, abbreviated as NSA, is a Anarcho-socialist party that believes humanity should not be ruled by a god or individual and everyone should work as a single unit. They believe in no class systems and does not like being denied information. They also believe that no one should be denied water, education, and medicine because of a price tag; as they think they should be free for everyone.

As good as this may seem, the NSA has its share of certain prejudices. Those prejudices aren't much of a concern to humans, however, what makes the NSA infamous to some is that they believe that "only humans should rule the planet" and the so-called "lesser humanoid races" should be enslaved or annihilated all together.

And what's the kicker? The NSA constitution contains nothing of prejudices, nothing about discriminating other humanoids nor denying their basic rights. Due to this clear fact, the NSA are somewhat divided among themselves.

When morning comes around, Gargamel and Scruple get out of bed and prepares for the trip to human civilization. Azrael, Gargamel's cat, does not mind the trip to the city, as he has been there over several times. Gargamel only been to the big city once, yet Scruple never visited one in his entire life.

"Ready Scruple?" asked Gargamel.

"Ready when you are Gargie." he replies.

The trip to the city only took an hour, Scruple complained about walking the whole way which made Gargamel more determined to get this done and over with. Azrael followed along, amused at Scruple's performance.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Scruple.

"No." grumped Gargamel.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

Scruple went silent when they approached the big city, they call it a big city since all the buildings reached as high as 10 stories or about 30 metres tall. This large city belongs to the kingdom of King Gerard, a friend to the smurfs as the smurfs helped defeat his Aunt Imperia who tries to stop Gerard from taking the throne. The NSA hated King Gerard, especially his adviser, Clocksworth Smurf.

"So where are the Anarchist/ Socialist at Gargie?" asked Scruple as watch people walk by them.

"Keep an eye out for a sign that as a big A on it," said Gargamel, "A big A inside of a circle."

"That shouldn't be hard to find," mumbled Scruple, "It's right over there."

They managed to find a small cobblestone castle just a 150 metres away, it had a large sign displayed above its massive entrance. On the sign was a black Circle-A symbol on it, which is the very symbol Scruple had spot. Gargamel and Scruple walks into the castle and found the front desk, their was a blonde secretary wearing the NSA uniform filling out forms there.

The NSA uniform is a brown polar shirt and brown pants, it had the wearer's last name above the right breast pocket and the NSA abbreviation above the left breast pocket. It also had the NSA patch on the top left arm and the Belgium flag on the top right arm. On the left shoulder just below the NSA patch shows stripes that identifies the soldier's rank.

The desk secretary looked up and saw Gargamel and Scruple approached, she puts her feather pen back in it's ink bottle and folds her hands, "May I help you?" she asked Gargamel.

"Yes, I have a problem with some humanoids-"

"I'll see that someone will meet with you." interrupted the desk lady.

"Okay, thanks." said Gargamel, feeling uneasy.

"Oh and by the way," continued the lady as she pointed to Azrael, "No pets allowed inside the NSA castle."

Azrael meowed a groan as he turns around and walked back outside as Gargamel and Scruple sat down in the lobby. They waited for about 20 minutes before someone showed up, it was a NSA officer with short brown hair and slightly taller than Gargamel. The man appears to be a lieutenant, hinting the rank on his uniform. Gargamel and Scruple stood up as the lieutenant held out his hand, "Name's Drick civilian," said the man as Gargamel shakes his hand, "Are you the famous Gargamel?"

"Why yes," said Gargamel, "How did you know?"

"Sometimes the newspaper talks about your misadventures with these... little blue people." said Drick, "Are you are here because you need assistance in combating the blue menace?"

"Yes," said Gargamel, "Yes I do."

Drick looked at Scruple and examined him closely, "You are Scruple right?"

"Yes sir," said Scruple, "Gargamel is my uncle sir."

"Awe, a pure anarchist in the making," comment Drick, "Hinted by all that trouble you caused at sorcerer's school. How do I know this? My son was there, told me how you put up a verbal fight with the teachers. You inspired a lot of kids there."

"Oh, thank you." said Scruple as he looked away.

"Come with me you too." said Drick.

Gargamel and Scruple followed Drick down the hall and he opened a door at random, they went inside to what appears to be a small conference room and they had a seat at the table with Drick at the opposite side of the table. "So about these smurfs," Drick began, "How long have you been fighting them?"

"Since adolescence," said Gargamel, "All started when I found a smurf on my way back from Wizard School, I decided to catch him and bring him back home to turn him into gold. Catching him was quite easy, those stubby legs of theirs don't get them that far. However, after just a few minutes another smurf tripped me and I dropped the smurf I was holding. The smurf who tripped me apologizes for his actions and he and the smurf he rescued took off, the smurfs hadn't made me more mad than our first encounter. I swear I would get them one day, but to no avail."

"So I'm assuming you haven't found their village."

"On occasion I do, but they have a spell that makes me forget the location."

"Wow, I guess they know your weaknesses."

"My what?"

"You ever assumed that they figured out how to deal with you, because you use the same MO for like what? A few decades?"

"About 30 years, I tried and failed."

"I see..."

Drick tapped his fingers on the table for about a moment, "I think I know how to destroy those smurfs."

"Go on." encouraged Gargamel.

"But before I tell you my plan," said Drick, "I want to hear your plans that failed."

"I tried to create a, smurfette, so it could win the hearts of the smurfs and destroy them. Of course, that failed miserably. I even tried to use a spell so I could disguised myself as a smurf, twice, but that failed. I even tried to that small bit of greedyness in their hearts, but that failed as well."

"How big is your list of failed plans?" asked Drick.

"So large, it can stretch all the way to Neptune if they're words."

"Yeah, you do need help." said Drick, "Now to unveil my plan."

"My plan is simple, the smurfs built their mushroom houses out of wood right?"

"Right."

"So if we burned down the forest and the Smurf Village, then they will all scatter like roaches. Then we'll capture them and we'll let you decide their fate."

"I think I know what to do with them," said Gargamel, "Cook and eat half of them, then turn the other half into gold. If that fails, then you decide what to do to them."

"I think they'll be good pets," said Drick, "Of course, we'll need to brainwash them before we turn them loose to the market."

"You can do whatever you want to them," said Gargamel, "But I need their Papa Smurf, and the smurfette that betrayed me, alive."

"Can I have the smurf with glasses?" asked Scruple.

"Sure you can," said Gargamel, "He might be useful due to his, wisdom."

"Is there any other smurfs you personally want dead?" asked Drick.

"There is only one. You'll know when you see him, he has green skin instead of blue. His name is Chernov, a creature with smurf and human blood in his veins. You can have whatever information that he possesses but I want him dead soon afterwords."

"Agreed Gargamel," said Drick, "I'll see to it that this Chernov will die a horrible death."

Gargamel and Drick laughed an evil laugh, proving that Chernov was right about the impending disaster after all.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Popular Literature

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Chernov spent three days on trying to get his teleporter operational. After 450 more watermelons and an angry Farmer Smurf, he placed one final watermelon on the teleporter's Platform A and activates the machine. Bolts of electricity zap the watermelon and it quickly vanished within half a second. Chernov turns off the teleporter and heads to platform B to see if the melon is there.

Sure enough, the watermelon sits at the center of Platform B in perfect condition. Finally, after nearly a thousand tries, his teleporter prototype has achieved the impossible. To celebrate, Chernov heads back to his house and jumped onto his couch, he simply kicked back and fell asleep.

The next day, Papa Smurf came by Chernov's house to check up on him. His door was unlocked, which seemed unusual as he always lock his door. When Papa Smurf walked inside Chernov's house, he found the place cluttered with more papers and books as the room smelled like human body odor. And there was Chernov, still sleeping on the couch like a rock.

"Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf as he approached the hybrid, "Are you awake?"

"I was," grumbled Chernov.

Chernov yawns as he pulls off his smurf hat and smoothed his hair with his hand, "I think I got smurf lice," he says as he pulls out a tiny white bug out off of his scalp, "That's what I get for having hair, Smurfette will probably kill me for this."

"How's the teleporter?" asked Papa Smurf, "You haven't smurfed outside in three days and I assumed you smurfed yourself."

"The teleporter is a complete success," Chernov says as he sat up from the couch, then gestures to the massive piles and papers as if he's presenting it, "Now I must focused on other things, like what to do with this vast knowledge of crap lying around."

"Brainy might store some of your books," said Papa Smurf, "And I'll probably smurf some books as well."

"Probably?" asked Chernov, "My attic is filled with more books that Brainy's living room, you can gather up the books I've managed to massively print out and distribute them throughout the Smurf Village. Right now, I need a bath because these lice are annoying."

Chernov stood up and head for his bathroom as he scratches his head. Once he's inside, Papa Smurf gets to work in sorting out Chernov's crap. For once, the village leader will take a look inside Chernov's mind and see how much he really knows.

Interestingly enough, most of the books that were lying around happened to be the same. There were about 4 novels in all and 20 copies each, Papa Smurf wonders how Chernov managed to get them all produced in a short period of time. Each novel has it's own category, Autobiography, Technology, Political Theory, and Personal Opinions.

Chernov came back out of the bathroom grumbling, Papa Smurf watched as he opens the door to his furnace and grabbed a blue recycling bin full of crumbled and ripped up paper. "How the hell would I take a bath without hot water," groaned Chernov as he dumps the contents of the recycling bin into the furnace, "It's nearly the end of winter and it's still cold here, how frustrating can this get."

"You hate the cold?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Hate it more than you can possibly imagine," said Chernov as he pulls out a bottle of ethanol from a cabinet, "I can quickly adapt, and that's what matters."

After tossing a few logs into the furnace, he pours the ethanol into the furnace and sat the bottle aside. He took a lighter and made a small flame, which he touches the pile of alcohol soaked logs and paper with. The ethanol almost immediately caught fire and Chernov pulls his hand out of the furnace, he toss the lighter onto the counter and seals the furnace's fireproof door.

"I had a vent installed into the furnace so it could receive air from outside the building when the door is sealed," explains Chernov, "It's going to take about a few minutes for the water to heat up, thank god."

As Chernov walks back into his bathroom, he shut the door behind him. "Oh, relief." Papa Smurf hears him say.

Once he stacked the mass produced books in 4 separate piles, he then managed the other books lying around. Papa Smurf was stunned that Chernov managed to get books that are made from human authors, he managed to find 15 of them in all. These books contain details about different ideologies and opinions, a few of which revolves around racism.

Papa Smurf skimmed through a few of the books and some of them horrified him, he discovered that the books opposed the viewpoints in each other. When he read a bit of 4 of Chernov's books, they contained ideologies that are similar to the human-based books. The village leader discovers that Chernov takes the issue of prejudice very seriously, and he also claims that prejudice is part of evolution.

When Chernov stepped out of the bathroom, he found Papa Smurf reading some of his books awhile sitting on the couch. "Having trouble learning new things?" asked Chernov.

Papa Smurf looked at him and closes the book, "Well yes," he said.

"It's common for people at your stage of life," said Chernov, "Just don't freak out or anything."

"Right."

There was a knock on the front door and Chernov approached it, he opened the door and found Brainy standing there with a wheel barrow. "Did Farmer let you use his wheel barrow?" asked Chernov.

"He said I could," said Brainy.

"Oh right, help me with this guys." said Chernov.

Papa Smurf and Brainy helped Chernov load the wheel barrow with his books, all in the while scratching his pants and hair. By the time they were done, Chernov growled and grabbed his hair. "Damn it Fly!" he screamed, "You guys best be going, cause I think we have a lice infestation in the village."

As Chernov walked back into his house grumbling, Papa Smurf and Brainy managed to distribute the books in the smurf village. Some smurfs were eerie when they saw who wrote it, others didn't mine at all. Handy managed to get a copy of one of Chernov's Technology book so he could see how he makes the best designs, Smurfette manages to get a copy Chernov's Personal Opinion book to see what Chernov loves, Poet managed to get Chernov's Political Theory book to see what he believes in, and Brainy and Papa Smurf personally grabbed a copy of Chernov's autobiography book to see what his early life is like.

Once the books were all distributed, Papa Smurf and Brainy returns the wheel barrow to Farmer Smurf. With everything done, the smurfs head for the mess hall for breakfast.

"Well that's all done," said Brainy, "I wonder how much time does Chernov really have on his hands."

"He probably-"

Something exploded nearby, interrupting Papa Smurf. All the smurfs in the village stopped what they're doing and went silent, they wondered what was that. Suddenly a whistling sound zipped through the air and something crashed near the edge of the smurf village and exploded, flames shot everywhere and set anything that's flammable on fire.

"What the smurf was that?" asked Papa Smurf.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" screamed Hefty nearby.

That's when another bang nearby, then the smurfs hear the whistling sound. Papa Smurf and Brainy looked up in the sky and saw what appears to be an object depositing a vapor trail behind it, its whistling sound grew louder as it heads straight for the two smurfs.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Escape!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Papa Smurf and Brainy watched in horror as the object closes in on them, that's when someone rushed by and grab them. They were then dragged about 2 metres before the object crashes where they once stood, Papa Smurf and Brainy were too shocked to figure out what happened.

"By god you two," said Chernov as he pulls them back up to their feet, "Next time, don't just stand there when a mortar is about to land on you."

"Mortars?" asked Papa Smurf.

Another bang went of in the distance, signaling that another mortar round had been fired. "The mushroom houses won't protect you guys," screamed Chernov at a group of smurfs before turning his attention back to Papa Smurf and Brainy, "Do what you have to do, I'll see to it if I could take out the Mortar Team responsible for this. Whatever you do, don't stop moving."

The mortar that was fired earlier smashed into a nearby mushroom house and detonated, the explosion had pulverized the building and severely damaged the mushroom houses next to it. Several smurfs began to run around in circles as Chernov runs back home to get his jet pack, the village leader watched as Chernov takes off into the sky as another mortar round went off.

"Brainy," said Papa Smurf, "Let's smurf up the smurfs and get them to a safe location."

"Alright Papa Smurf," said Brainy as he took off.

Papa Smurf soon thought of Grandpa Smurf being in danger, so he rushed over to the village elder's house to check up on him. The 1000 year old smurf came wondering outside just as the mortar crashed on the other side of the village, vibrating the earth like an earthquake. "Grandpa," said Papa Smurf as he approached his papa smurf, "Are you alright."

"I'm fine lad," reassured Grandpa Smurf as he tries to support himself with his cane, "Is Baby Smurf alright?"

Another mortar fired into the sky, Papa and Grandpa Smurf watched in horror as the mortar whistles through the air as it heads for Smurfette's house. Smurfette ran out the front door with Baby Smurf in her arms as Sassette follows behind, the mortar crashes into their home and obliterated it. The blast knocked Smurfette and Sassette to the ground as Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf rushed to their aid, "Smurfette!" cried Papa Smurf, "Are you hurt?"

"No," cried Smurfette as she gets back onto her feet, "We're fine."

With a crying Baby Smurf in her arms, Papa Smurfs takes Smurfette out of the village as Sassette regroups with the boy smurflings. Suddenly a loud explosion occurred just a kilometre away, all the smurfs looked up in the sky and saw smoke rising into the air. Everyone stopped and listen, discovering that the mortar bombardment has ceased.

"Chernov did it!" cried Brainy nearby.

Papa Smurf sighs as Chernov came flying back into the village, everyone cheered him for being a hero. Chernov lands onto the ground and deactivates his jet pack, it's wings and boosters retract into the backpack. He rushed up to Papa Smurf out of breath, "This ain't over yet old timer," warned Chernov, "This is only the beginning."

"What's going on Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Humans," said Chernov, "A whole army of them, they're going to burn down the forest and they're heading this way."

Papa Smurf went silent at Chernov's statement, so does everyone else. "I know a place where would all be safe," continued Chernov, "Gather up all the smurfs at this spot, then follow me."

Chernov waited as Papa Smurf rounded up all the smurfs, it took about 10 minutes to account all 105 smurfs. Meanwhile, Gargamel and Scruple was with Drick as they and several NSA soldiers were walking through the forest. Armed with metre long-handle butterfly nets; flamethrowers that can shoot 1,650 degree Celsius fire up to 30 metres; and pump action shotguns loaded with bird shot rounds.

"Sir Drick?" asked Scruple.

"Yeah squirt?" asked Drick.

"Why do you have flamethrowers and guns?"

"For sport of course. Why? You think that we'll go in with just butterfly nets?"

"How about more Mortar Teams?" asked Gargamel, "Have them deposit smoke bombs on them."

"I'll have a couple of more Mortar Teams up and about," said Drick, "Give it 5 minutes of bombardment, then we have the Nativist Socialist Marines come charging in from the nearby cargo boats. So how many smurfs are we dealing with?"

"About an estimate of 100," said Gargamel, "Capture them, kill them, do whatever you can to get your hands on them."

"Well do," said Drick.

Drick then pulls out a hand-held radio and spoke to it, "Alright men, let's step of the attacks. Bring in the heavily artillery."

Just a kilometre away, a couple of more Mortar Teams set up shop and began to fire smoke bomb rounds straight up into the air. When the smurfs heard the sound of Mortar fire, Papa Smurf just finished rounding up as much smurfs as he can. "Okay Chernov," said Papa Smurf, "Lead the way."

That's when smoke bombs began dropping around the village instead of on it, "Let's move smurfs!" screamed Chernov, "Head east! Now!"

Everyone began to follow Chernov as the smoke began to blind them, several smurfs became confused and wondered off as the NSA came running into the village with nets in hand. They scooped up several deserted smurfs and stuff them in bags, theirs screams go ignored. Chernov lead the smurfs about 100 metres in order to get them out of the hot zone On the way, they saw the smurf dam get blown apart by a mortar and a wall of water surges towards the village.

"Forget the village smurfs!" screamed Papa Smurf, "Follow Chernov!"

"Where exactly where we're going?" asked Brainy.

"You'll see guys," said Chernov, "You'll see."

After walking for an hour, they stop hearing the screams of their fellow smurfs and the explosions of the mortars. All was quiet with the exception of the bird songs, the smurfs began to think that they were being followed. A few more hours later and the smurf's legs are beginning to cramp up, that's when they reached the end of the line.

"We're here," said Chernov as they approached a mountain side, "Lets get above this ledge here."

The smurfs climbed up the mountain side and up onto a ledge where it appears to be about 5 metres high. Chernov helped Grandpa Smurf to the top by letting the elder hop onto his back as Hefty carried some of the smurflings. When they reached the top, the smurfs flopped onto the top of the ledge in exhaustion. Hefty and Chernov however, weren't fatigued.

"Just a few more metres guys," said Chernov.

"What's a metre?" asked Hefty.

"I'll tell you later Hefty," insist Chernov, "Right around here, into that cave right there."

The smurfs got back up onto their feet and continued to follow Chernov right into the dark cave, luckily Chernov brought a flashlight with him. They soon approached a high-tech looking metal door which appeared to be human design, Chernov activated his jet pack and managed to fly up onto the electronic key pad to type out the code.

"Does humans live here?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Sort of," said Chernov, "But they don't come here anymore."

A beeping sound went off and the hinges of the door unlocked, then it slowly opened inward and the smurfs rushed inside. Chernov soon flied over to a switched and flipped it upward, and florescent ceiling lights flickered on and revealed a white laboratory. It appears to be abandoned, hence by all the dust everywhere. Flask and beakers were covered in dusk, hotplates and microscopes no longer used. However the digital clock on the wall appeared to still be working, though the time is incorrect.

Chernov lands back onto the ground and shuts off his jet pack, "Follow me guys," urged Chernov, "Down this hall."

The hybrid led the smurfs down a hall and walked to the door at the far end, kicking up a trail of dust as they walked. Once they were at the room, it appeared to be vaguely familiar. Noting the extremely large table with a dust coated class container taking up it's entire surface.

"What is this place Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf.

Chernov didn't respond for a moment as he stared at the massive glass container, he then turned his attention to Papa Smurf as all the other smurfs looked on. "This is the place," he began, "This is the place where we've met for the first time."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Save The Smurfs

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"It is?" asked Smurfette.

"Yup Smurfette," said Chernov, "This where we met each other, you remember that time when the smurf dam broke during a storm and a wall of water just rushed through the village?"

"That was months ago." said Papa Smurf.

"My dad was there to save you guys," said Chernov, "Save all of you from death that day. I don't know how he's able to pick up a hundred smurfs, but I did video taped the whole thing. Before I could get to that, I happened to meet one smurf before all of you guys."

"Who?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Brainy."

"Me?" asked Brainy as all attention turned to him.

"I was busy reading when my dad came into this lab," explained Chernov, "You were badly hurt, remember? You stumbled upon one of his traps and you were flung up into the air and you slammed your head against a tree. You were unconcious and was bleeding horribly, and you were missing your glasses."

Brainy can remember it now, he was kicked out of the smurf village that day and flew over the forest and landed in another. He remembered being flung into the air by the trap and hitting his head soon afterwards."

"When I first saw you, I was horrified." said Chernov, "And so I grew attached to you from that day on, I asked my dad what happened and he told me he wasn't sure if you were going to make it. You were bleeding from your head, not to mention your body was a bit mangled. I personally wasn't sure you were going to make it, but you did."

Brainy was silent, he then looked at a corner of the room just opposite of the large glass container and saw a really small glass container sitting on a counter. "I remember it well," said Brainy, "The pain really smurfing hurts so bad then that I had a nightmare of the experience."

"My dad saw something in you that I also see as well," said Chernov, "Maybe it is because you are an intellectual, he always liked intellectuals. I watched him looked over you carefully awhile you were knocked out, I take his place on occasion awhile he dealt with the other smurfs."

"And about all of us?" asked Hefty.

"Simple Hefty," said Chernov, "As I recall, I carried Smurfette away into the other room, the one we just walked into when we came in."

"I'm still smurfed out by the experience," said Smurfette as she clutches Baby Smurf in her arms.

"You should of seen the things that my dad had done to you," said Chernov, "I think he wanted something from you, and all of the other smurfs as well."

"What did he wanted?"

"DNA, the stuff that made you who you are. But anyway, my dad never liked you for some reason."

"He didn't?"

"Honestly, neither did I. We saw something dark inside you, we sensed denial... and betrayal."

"Smurfette was originally created by Gargamel in order to infiltrate the Smurf Village to destroy it." explained Papa Smurf.

"It would have worked, if she hadn't turned out ugly." said Chernov, then he redirected his attention to Smurfette, "I would have loved you if you were ugly, but we Reznovs are never attracted to beauty. We prefer women with a bit of Sassette's personally, a personality like my Aunt."

Sassette's eyes darted side by side for the moment, then she took a step back away from Chernov.

"So to put it simple," continued Chernov, "That you turned against the very person who brought you to the world and sided with the smurfs, but that's not it. Smurfette?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Gargamel."

"No! Of course not?"

"That is why I never loved you, he may be a terrible villain but he is a good wizard. I never loved you because you never loved your own father."

Smurfette was shocked, but wasn't surprised. Chernov had mentioned this several times before in the past, but he never said it in the stern tone he's using.

"That alone would made me want to turn you in to Gargamel," continued Chernov, "But I still care for you, even though I never liked you. The reason? You remind me of my mom."

"Your mom?" asked Smurfette.

"She has your eyes and nose," said Chernov, "She's even a blonde, quite cute and pretty. But that's where all similarities end, because she's a slob and a silly tomboy. Ridicules, isn't it?"

Smurfette nod her head.

"Had she lived, you would never get along with her. But unfortunately that never happened, because "I" happened. Follow me guys."

Chernov walks out of the room and the smurfs followed him, they all went back into the hall and they walked through an open door into the hall. There, sat a white table at the center of the room with counters right up into the walls. For humans, this place would be very cramped. Chernov climbed up the table leg as the smurfs followed right behind him, well some of them actually as Grandpa Smurf stayed behind.

The table was empty, and Chernov stood at a particular spot on the table just near the center. He stood there and looked at it for a long time as the smurfs stared at him, "This is the very spot where I came into the world," he says as he looks at Smurfette, "This room, this lab, is my birthplace. And my mother's death place."

"What happened to her?" asked Smurfette.

"She died giving birth to me," said Chernov, "My dad failed to realized that the smurfette wasn't design to bear children as it's body shape matched that of a male smurf. She was in labor for hours, it was very painful to her. During on which my head was stuck in the birth canal, a blood clot formed in an important vein which my body was strangling. Once I'm totally out, the blood clot dislodged and traveled into her lungs where it lodged itself there, and so my mom suffocated to death."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Smurfette.

"Yeah," said Chernov nonchalantly, "Sorry I yelled at you about Gargamel, I don't know what got over me. Do you remember that time where we all faced against the Red Smurfs?"

"Yeah," said all the smurfs in unison.

"My dad gave me my mom's ashes," said Chernov, "It wasn't really her ashes, it was ashes from a spruce tree. I tested it for any signs of animal remains and found none, no bits of bone anywhere. It wasn't her, I just knew it. I understood why my dad just do such a thing, he just wanted me to be happy."

"You were always unsmurfy all the time," said Brainy.

"Yeah, and... wait a minute."

Chernov noticed a small refrigerator on the counter, it had a note card taped onto it's door. It read: "Engineer Smurfette: 2010."

He activated his jet pack and flew to the fridge and stared at the note card carefully, "Can it be?" he asked.

"What's wrong Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf.

Chernov didn't say anything, instead he landed on the counter and deactivated his jet pack. What happened next was Chernov taking off his backpack and tossing it aside, and he grabbed the refrigerator handle and managed to get the door open. He felt cool air rushed past his face as the small light inside the fridge came on, he noticed there were no shelves in the fridge. Instead, there was a small white plastic container sitting in the center of the fridge.

"What's in there Chernov?" called Brainy.

Chernov didn't answer as he approached the container and grabbed the sides of the lid, then he opened it with all of his strength. What he saw horrified him so badly that frost forms in his hair, he slams the lid shut and rushed out of the fridge in a panic. The smurfs watched in shock as Chernov quickly got the refrigerator door clothes before falling over the edge of the counter.

"Chernov!" cried Smurfette as everyone watched him hit the floor on his back.

"OH GOD!" he cried as scrambled for the corner to the room and regurgitated his breakfast.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he screamed like an immature child as he struggles up to his feet and made a run for the door.

He was just underneath the table when he tripped and fell collapsed onto the floor, and appeared to have passed out. The smurfs never seen him this scared in his entire life, they never seen him so upset before."

The smurfs on top of the table managed to climb down and rushed to Chernov's aid, they turned him over onto his back where he made a mad crawl towards a nearby table leg. He simply leaned his body against it, the smurfs could see tears dripping down his face.

"Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf as he and the smurfs approached him.

Smurfette gives Baby Smurf to Grandpa as she approached Chernov and got onto her knees, "Chernov? What did you see inside there?"

Chernov was panting hard, indicating he's hyperventilating. He hugged Smurfette tightly and said the words that that stunned the smurfs, "My mom," he said very quickly, "Sheneverleftthisplace, she never left this room. She was there, waiting for... ME!"

That's when Chernov broke down into tears and cried like a baby, the smurfs were so shocked by what happened. So shocked that Brainy seemed to hold back his own tears, and so turned away.

"MOM!" screamed Chernov, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO... sorry..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: Obliteration

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Night falls as Drick has the NSA round up the last of the deserted smurfs, however, Gargamel wasn't very impress with the human victory even though the entire smurf village was blundered. The two walked through the ruins of the village as Scruple sorts out the smurfs he managed to capture and caged, they were holding lanterns to illuminate the dark clearing. "We may have destroyed the smurf village," sadi Gargamel, "But this victory wouldn't be permanent unless we capture the Papa Smurf."

"The one in red?" asked Drick.

"Yes," said Gargamel, "And I was expecting he would escape, including the Wunderwaffe."

"The what?"

"The hybrid! We need to get the hybrid!"

Drick looked at Gargamel with a confused look on his face, the cries for help from Scruple's caged smurfs rings through the air nearby as the boy struggles to keep them quiet. "Where did you find that term?" asked Drick.

"I just remembered that is what the father of the Wunderwaffe nicknamed him," said Gargamel, "It means, Wonder Weapon, in the German Language. It means a very advanced form of weaponry whose design is impractical or ill-timed to put into production or deployment, and I have seen why the hybrid is a one of a kind being."

"He's a one of a kind?"

"The only one in existence as far as I recall, and he's very intelligent. Observe this structure here."

Gargamel and Drick stopped in front of Chernov's mushroom home, the tall smokestack still spews out smoke as it's furnace is very efficient in burning it's contents. "This is the Wunderwaffe's home," said Gargamel, "This is where he spends most of his time and resources, busy designing highly advanced technology."

"His house seems primitive just like the other smurf homes." comments Drick.

"His greatest disadvantage is that he does not have that much resources to contend with," explains Gargamel, "So most of his designs remain on paper, just waiting to be built and put into use."

"Due to the Wunderwaffe's highly advance technology, why do you want him dead?" asked Drick.

"He is nearly impossible to control," sighed Gargamel, "There's no way to break him, I just couldn't figure out his weakness."

"Where's Brainy!" the men overhear Scruple say, "Where's that Brainy Smurf!"

"I don't know!" cried a smurf, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Yelling at them won't get you anywhere," called Drick to the boy.

"You have any other ideas?" asked Scruple.

"I certainly do," said Drick.

He approached Scruple and picked up the small cage, "How many smurfs have we captured?" asked Drick he held the cage up to his face to examine the caged smurfs more closely.

"About 30," said Gargamel.

"You know where to store these smurfs for the time being?"

"Normally I take them to my hovel, but they always break out there." said Gargamel, "I think I know where to keep them."

"Where."

"Well... my mom's house."

Scruple tried his best to hold in his laugh as the caged smurfs don't seem to be more frightened.

"Where are all the other smurfs?" asked Gargamel.

"My men would have them in their possession," said Drick as he hands back the smurf cage to Scruple, "As for the ones who got away, I assume they went east."

"There's nothing out east, there isn't much places in le Pays maudit for them to hide."

"I'll have the Predator drones survey the landscape. I'm sure a bird's eyes view of the land would help reveal the nooks and crannies in the region, there could be other smurf villages that we haven't account for and are well hidden inside the forest."

"Other smurf villages? You really think that there's other smurf villages?"

"It makes sense if there are other smurf villages out there. Smurfs probably tend to leave their villages to go on exploration quest, they usually settle down somewhere and somehow start their own smurf village."

"If there are other smurf villages in the region, we would have found them by now."

"Maybe they are underground."

"Underground smurf villages?"

"Just like the gnomes I propose, I recall the NSA had killed them all off in Scandinavia. They filled their cave system with Chlorine gas, most suffocated to death as we shot the ones who managed to break through the surface."

"So we're going to go underground to find the smurfs?"

"Yes, we're going underground and finish them off there."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: What The Wunderwaffe Says

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Sleeping wasn't difficult for the smurfs, they managed to find the bedroom in the mountain laboratory. It was a whole lot better than sleeping on the floor, but the bed was riddled with dust bunnies. It was a hard night for everyone, especially Chernov who was finally emotionally broken from the discovery of his mother's body. Smurfette took great care in comforting him by having him sleep on the pillow, it helped little.

The next day, the smurfs woke up and took a head count of everyone. About half of the entire smurf village population is present, since 30 smurfs have been capture then about 20 smurfs are missing. Important facts came to mine, where to get food and how to reuse water. No one knew the laboratory more in le Pays maudit than Chernov, and he's unavailable, stricken with depression.

As the smurfs explore the laboratory further, Papa Smurf tends to Chernov who hadn't moved since they went to bed last night. "Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf, "Chernov, are you alright?"

Chernov lies on the pillow unresponsive, after awhile he turned and looked at Papa Smurf with tearful eyes yet he seems to have calmed down. "No," he barked "I was never alright ever since I was born."

"Why Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf as he sat down with him. Chernov sat up and wiped away a tear, "I never had a real childhood compared to you smurfs," he sighed, "You at least had a 100 years of life as a child, I only had a 100 days. You have lots of people who cares about you during that time, I only have one person who cares about me. My father. He was my idol, he's the only person who raised me and cared for me. Ever since he packed up and left, I'm lost."

"But you have us." asked Papa Smurf.

"And?"

"We all care about you Chernov, we just need to get through to you."

"To be honest Papa Smurf, you and all the smurfs are simply friends. I don't need more friends, I need family members."

"We are all a smurf family in the village Chernov, we are all your brothers."

"You don't understand old timer, I need family members who shares my blood. A part of me, not by somebody's word of friendship. It may be easy for you to say, that the smurfs village is a family in all. But here's the thing, I have no foundation for a family tree. None. You inherited love and friendship from countless generations, I simply inherited the toolbox to build that love and friendship. This is not about me... yet."

"Than what is this situation to you is about?"

"You and the smurfs, you are all that I have. And in order to build my family tree, I must save yours. Because my family, wants to merge with yours. To make sense of this, my family is giving you human blood in order to save your species from being wiped by those who carry human blood in their veins. In order to beat humanity, you must be humanity. The key to that is..."

"Is what?"

"A wonder weapon, and I am that weapon. The only weapon who will make sure that the smurfs will survive, and to do that they must become the human enemy. I'm the Wunderwaffe, my purpose in the world is the smurfs. You and the smurfs all that I have and will forever will be, I'll defend you guys... with my life."

Papa Smurf was stunned by Chernov revealing his true intentions, even shocked that he has devoted his life to the smurfs more than himself. Instead of leadership, he's focusing on the backbone of smurf society. It's technology.

"You've saved us several times in the past Chernov," said Papa Smurf, "But I never knew that all this was just part of a grand design your smurfing."

"Correct," confirmed Chernov, "Even though I'm simply a Wunderwaffe, I am just the prototype."

"A prototype of what?"

"A prototype to the physical being of the smurfs, one will simply fear the sight of it. Mostly those who are in power, that means you. Now be honest with me Papa Smurf, do you fear me?"

Papa Smurf was silent for a whole minute as Chernov stares at him, he soon took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes, I do fear you."

"The reason you fear me is because I'm a symbol of great change, you just want to keep things the same old same old and so you fear me because I threaten your ideologies. I even do most of the jobs the smurfs does on a daily basis all at once, including yours on occasion. And to put age in the equation, I don't need a 1000 years to learn about the world, I only need 100."

There was a long silence for about 5 minutes, just to let the fact sink in. They sat there as they listen to fellow smurfs talking inside the main room chatting among themselves. Chernov got up from the bed and hopped down on the floor as Papa Smurf got up and quickly follows behind, the two smurfs walked into the room where all the smurfs seemed worried about something.

"What's the problem?" asked Papa Smurf.

"The humans captured some smurfs!" cried Dabbler, "I saw Gargamel smurfed up some of them!"

"We gotta save them!" cried Smurfette.

"Alright smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "We're going to smurf together and we are going to save our friends from the..."

"NO!"

Papa Smurf went silent as all attention went to Chernov, "That's what the humans want," he said, "They want us all together, so they would wipe us all out with one quick sweep."

"Chernov," said Smurfette, "They are our..."

"This isn't Gargamel we're dealing with Smurfette," said Chernov, "We are dealing with not 1 human, but an entire army of humans. When you get groups of humans together, they will be difficult to beat. But if you give that group of humans an army of humans, they become nearly impossible."

"But they are our friends Chernov!" cried Grandpa Smurf, "We can just simply..."

"We can't Gramps," insist Chernov, "We don't have the smurf power, half of us are either captured or missing but not killed. There's no way we are going to save them by ourselves. They want us together before they kill us all, the only best we can do is not to play their game. Besides, they don't want the smurfs themselves but what made sure of their existence in the world."

"Then what do they want?" asked Hefty.

"They want me."

"You?" asked Smurfette.

"I carry immense power guys," said Chernov, "Power that is so massive that I can literally destroy the world with it, and we need this power to survive if we are to have a future to look up to."

"This power," said Brainy, "What kind of power you are talking about."

"Knowledge," said Chernov, "The knowledge for highly advance technology, a fine example of this is the existence of this lab. And we are going to give this to them, awhile not playing their game."

"I don't understand Chernov," said Grandpa Smurf, "What are you talking about?

"My father's work," said Chernov, "Remember the 1000 smurfs he created and remember that time he claimed that they all died?"

"I do remember that, so your point is?"

"I found out the smurfs didn't died, they've become something... unimaginable."

"They've become what?"

"I don't know how to describe it, but we need them in order to save the captured smurfs. Time will tell of their fate, time would tell. Now you will excuse me, I wish to be alone."

Chernov turned and heads back to the bedroom and managed to shut the automatic doors, all the smurfs turned towards Papa Smurf and stared at him with confusion, "What did you and Chernov smurfed about in the bedroom?" asked Grandpa Smurf.

"We need him guys," said Papa Smurf, "He knows whats going to happen, he's been planning for this moment ever since he was born and it must have to do the smurfs his father created. We need him, either we like it or not, we need him in order to survive. And in order to do this, we must understand what he feels because his pain is more greater than we ever smurfed."

"And how are we going to smurf that?" asked Brainy.

"There's gotta be some record during his first few months of life in this lab," said Papa Smurf, "All we have to do is find it."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: What The Wunderwaffe Knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The smurfs began searching the lab for any records of Chernov's past, they aren't having much luck though. They searched the cabinets and drawers and found noghting, nothing containing anything about Chernov that is.

"Hey guys," called Snappy as he pulls out what appeared to be a photocopy of a torn page from a filing cabinet, "This looks like the spell that created Smurfette and Sassette!"

"Let me see that," said Papa Smurf as he hopped onto the open filing cabinet and took a look at the photocopy, "Indeed it is Snappy, it's from Gargamel's spell book alright."

"Could Chernov's mom be smurfed by the very spell that smurfed me?" asked Smurfette.

"There's no question about it Smurfette," sadi Papa Smurf, "This looked like it was smurfed from Gargamel's spellbook alright."

"But how did Chernov's father smufed it?" asked Snappy, "Me and the smurflings were the last ones to smurfed it."

"I don't know," said papa Smurf, "Keep searching, I'm sure there's a complete history of Chernov's childhood somewhere."

"What's this thing?" asked Hefty as he points to a computer sitting on a desk.

"That's a computer," answered Brainy, "A very powerful 4.5 gigabyte computer if you ask me."

"How do you know that?" asked Hefty.

"Chernov's house is smurfed with computers," explained Brainy, "He taught me how to use them and everything."

"So can you get this, thing of a smurf, to work?" asked Handy.

"I'll try," said Brainy, "But I can't guarantee success."

Brainy gets to work on activating the computer. After finding the power button, he pressed it and held it down for a second before releasing. "How close are you and Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf as he gets down from the filing cabinet and back onto the floor.

"Very close," said Brainy, "he's the only one who ever listens to me, he saved my life a few times and I managed to return the favor by saving his."

"Does he even read your Quotation books?" asked Hefty.

"Indeed he does," replied Brainy, "He even smurf me some quotes for me to put in future quotation novels, the quotes he gave me are really inspiring."

"Did he made these quotes up or found them from another source?"

"A little bit of both."

Brainy turns and looks at the computer screen, and discovered that he needs a password by hopping on the keys, then he hopped on the enter button.

The LED computer screen displayed a small message in its center, "Welcome back Reznov," indicating that Brainy is in.

"I'm in!" he announced as he punched both fists into the air, "I'm in guys!"

"What password did you smurfed in?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Nuclear radiation," said Brainy, "Capitalized and no spaces."

"And how did you figure out that password?" asked Hefty.

"Chernov always liked nuclear physics," explained Brainy, "Sometimes he would smurf around the village with this thing called a Geiger Counter and smurfs for-"

"Explain later Brainy," interrupted Handy as he pouts, "Find those records so we can get this over and done with!"

"Okay, okay," reassures Brainy, "Let's see what we have here."

On the background of the computer screen is a green hammer & sickle, amidst a white background. Brainy positions the mouse with both hands to where the cursor on the screen is over the Computer Icon. He double-clicked the muse and opened up a window which takes over the entire screen. On the window, he goes to libraries on its sidebar and clicked a hard drive labeled: Wunderwaffe. It soon opened up a treasure trove of video and audio files organized in 3 different folders, "I guess this is all it," said Brainy as he turned towards the smurfs, "So where do you guys want to begin?"

"Start at the first file," instructed Papa Smurf, "Then go through it and go to the next one, simple as that."

The automatic door to the bedroom opened and Chernov walked through, everyone went silent as Chernov stepped into the room. He now has on what appears to be a camouflaged jacket on, now fully looking like the Chernov that they first met. "I'm scared," said Chernov without emotion, "For once in my life, I'm scared sh#tless. It takes the discovery of my mom's preserved remains just to fully understand what you guys are feeling, I'm finally waking up to the fact that I am not the predator, I am the prey."

"To be honest guys," said Chernov, "I'm at my limits of my knowledge and I'm helpless, though it's not the first time I have been helpless but this is the first time I have ever been broken. I should have underestimated myself..."

Chernov squeezes his eyes tightly and a tear dripped down his cheek, he wiped it away and re-opened his eyes. The look on his face tells the smurfs he's ready to cry, "Whatever my father archived is something you must know. Don't ask me any questions and just watched through the clips, I'll tell you about them later."

Chernov jumped onto the counter and turned on a projector, which projected the whatever from the computer screen onto a blank wall at the opposite end of the world. "Brainy, start with the first video." said Chernov.

"Okay Chernov," said Brainy as he clicks open the first folder and soon clicks the first video. Then they began to watch home videos that would change the smurfs forever, for Chernov its a way to have some peace from his birthplace. He and Brainy sat quietly on the counter as the smurfs sat down on the floor to watch the videos, and it will soon get interesting.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: What the Wunderwaffe Reveals pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When Brainy starts the video, a dark screen popped up before it began to play. The screen soon displayed what appeared to be a room, probably the room that Chernov was born in. In that room was Chernov's father, John Dimitri Reznov, who happens to be fixing up a stew full of ingredients. Dimitri wore a camouflaged jacket and pants, he was also wearing a camouflaged helmet. His eyes happen to be as green as Chernov's skin.

"This is when my human dad created my mom," said Chernov, "That was 18 months ago, it was probably one of the most successful experiments that blew up in his face... so far."

"Okay," said Dimitri on the video as he adds in what appears to be blue clay into the pot, "If I did this right, I should be able to create a smurfette. Here it goes."

Dimitri used emotions when he sang the magic words, and his singing is incredible. He soon rang a bell as he sang a high note, and the pot explodes. The sound of a smoke detector goes off as the dust clears, revealing a room covered in dust and a pissed off Dimitri – whose pants is on fire. The smurfs laughed as Dimitri stripped down to his bomb proof boxers and stomped on his flaming pants, screaming out all the curse words known to man.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" cursed Dimitri as he finished putting out the pants fire using a nearby fire extinguisher, "I knew I should have done this behind a blast shield! Why I oughta!"

"Excuse me?" said a female voice with the tone of a little girl, "Sir?"

Dimitri turned around and saw a smurfette with short blond hair and wearing green overalls and smurf hat, she was standing from where the metal pot once sat, "Could you please tell me where I'm at?" asked the smurfette.

"Umm," said Dimitri, "You're inside my laboratory in which you were born here just a few seconds ago."

"Oh I swear I was in the middle of something," said the smurfette, "I forgot wat I was doing, I'd swear to smurf that I past out again."

All the smurfs laughed at the smurfette's reaction, Chernov can't bear to hold in his own laughter, "That's my mom alright," he chuckled.

Dimitri picked up the smurfette and held her in the palm of his hand, "You were in the process of being born," said Dimitri, "That is what you were doing."

"What was I doing before that?" asked the smurfette, the smurfs continue to laugh softly.

"Does it matter?"

The smurfette crossed her eyes and said, "I suppose not. Oh Smurf!"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot what my name was!"

The smurfs still continue to laugh, with their spirits running high.

"Your name is Engineer," said Dimitri, "Engineer Smurfette."

"Why not Engie for short?" asked the smurfette.

"Okay, that will do."

"Aright then!" cheered Engie as she stood up on her legs and saluted, "Engineer Smurfette reporting for duty and..." Engie stopped short and looked down at Chernov's boxers, then pointed at it. "HUGE BONER!"

The smurfs laughed their tails off as Dimitri looks down to see his undergarments had burned off, "Oh god," said Dimitri as he sat Engie down on the table, "Excuse me as I go put on some fresh pants."

"Can do," said Engie as she sat down on the table, then Dimitri grabs the camera as he leaves the room.

"I have successfully created a smurfette," said Dimitri as he walks into the bedroom awhile speaking to the camera, "But it appears to be a dumb blonde that seems to follow the stereotype of the tomboy respectively, I'm going to have a lot of fun with this smurf."

The smurfs watch Dimitri change his pants as they hear Engie calling for him, like non-stop, "My dad said my mom does not stop talking," explained Chernov, "She always wants to play and is a really handful, and is quite a slob."

The smurfs watched the next few clips of Engie as Dimitri plays with her, there's one clip where she dance, another clip on where she does gymnastics, another clip where she tells jokes. The smurfs continues to laugh as Engie's gymnastics were horrible, and she landed on her groin as a result. "Ugh!" she cried, "It feels like I've been penetrated!"

They watch her try to tell a joke to Dimitri, it was a knock-knock joke, "Knock knock," she said.

"Who's there?," said Dimitri.

"Gas."

"Gas who?"

"Let me fill up your engine with my gas."

That's when Engie let out the longest fart that has ever been done by a smurf to date, then Dimitri pulled out a lighter and made a small light near Engie. A puff of fire shot out of Engie's buttocks and she yelped as she shot forward, this was all to funny for the smurfs.

"He who detected it," laughed Engie, "Ejected it."

"I guess that wasn't good for the environment," said Dimitri.

"The one who said the verse just made the atmosphere worse. Since I rhymed it, I crimed it."

"What do you mean?"

"I crapped myself."

"Oh god..."

The smurfs continue to laughed as Dimitri helps Engie to take off her overalls. Once he pulled them off, Engie tripped and fall as fecal matter got all over the table. The smurfs can't bear to watch and laugh at the same time as Dimitri goes and fetch a fresh pair of overalls for Engie, only to return and find the naked smurfette urinating on the table.

"Engie," said Dimitri calmly, "I don't know what you're planning but this is so wrong."

"My dad said she likes toilet humor," said Chernov, "He told me that she would always take a dump in the sink, now I personally believe it."

Everyone watched as Dimitri wiped up her mess with a cloth as he held her over the table, she sings as Dimitri through away the towel in the trash can. "Let's give you a bath," said Dimitri.

"I can't believe your dad has naked shots of your mom Chernov," said Hefty, "That is not right."

"Tell me about it," said Chernov.

The smurfs watched Dimitri bathe Engie in the sink, who was still singing. After washing her, Dimitri placed a towel over her and asked, "Do you want to have a child?"

"A child?" she asked as she dries herself off with the towel, "What do you mean?"

"A baby," said Dimitri, "I've brought you to the world so that you would produce a child, so what do you think?"

"Alright," said Engie, "I'll do it, I'll produce a child but can I take care of it."

"If you be a good smurf, then you will."

"Okay Reznov, I'll be a good little smurf for you."

"By the way Engie, don't call me Reznov. But how do you figure out my last name?"

"It says on your name tag patch on your camouflage uniform," said Engie.

"My full name is Johnathon Dimitri Reznov, but call me Dimitri. Alright?"

"Okay Dimitri."

Dimitri finally had Engie to put on a fresh pair of green overalls and the smurfette hugged him, "I love you," she said.

"I love you too Engineer," said Dimitri.

"Awwwww," cooed the smurfs in a sweet tone, Chernov can't bare to cry.

The next clip showed Dimitri with a white syringe in his hand as he held the camera towards himself, "See this this syringe that's missing the needle," he said, "Don't ask whats in it, because you definitely know what's in it."

He then steps away of the camera to show Engie with her overall pulled down and Dimitri proceeds to inject the fluid into her vulva, the smurfs can't bear to watch as Engie made loud Os. Dabbler actually ran off to the nearby sink and puked in it. It was so disturbing that Chernov had Brainy move on to the next clip, in the next clip it shows Engie sitting on a table with a pregnant belly as Dimitri placed a ruler next to her. "Looks like you're 7.6 centimetres tall," said Dimitri, "Just like the average smurf."

"You sure its a boy?" asked Engie as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

"You're six month pregnant," explained Dimitri, "The gonads should be developed by now."

"What are we going to name him Dimitri?" asked Engie.

"I know what to name him," said Dimitri, "There was this man long ago named Chernov, I hadn't caught his last name but from what I heard he was eaten by zombies and burned alive at the same time. The man was a close friend to my grandfather, and for his respects we should name the baby Chernov. Chernov Reznov, now there's a name with a rhyme."

"Is he going to be a smurf?" asked Engie, "Should he have Smurf as a last name?"

"I'm not sure," said Dimitri, "I gave you human semen that came from me personally, I'm honestly not sure on how would the baby turn out. But instead of calling him a smurf, we should call him something else. I want to call him a Wunderwaffe, it means Wonder Weapon in German."

"A weapon of what?"

"A weapon of wonder, a weapon that cannot be easily produced, a weapon that if used can destroy your enemies overkill style. He will have a bright future ahead of him."

"I think I like that name Chernov, it pretty much reminds me of you since you mentioned it."

"Yeah, I certainly liked it to. We'll name him Chernov Reznov, our Wunderwaffe."

Papa Smurf turn towards Chernov as the clip ends, "So is this why you've been smurfed a Wunderwaffe for all these months?"

"Yeah," said Chernov, "I've already showed my potential in the past guys, you know what to expect of me. It wasn't easy to earn that title you know."

The last clip that videotaped Chernov's birth and recorded the last time Engie was last seen alive, Chernov knew what to expect because he can still remember his birth as if it happened yesterday. The smurfs watched in horrror as the clip began with Engie in distress, she had her overalls complete off and was in labor. Dimitri tries his best to confort her as she cries from pain.

"Easy there sweety," reassured Dimitri, "Your a strong girl you can do this."

"I can't!" sobbed Engie, "I just can't!"

"There's no turning back Engie," said Dimitri, "You must give birth or that baby is going to die."

With that in mind, Engie does her best to push. The smurfs watched about 20 minutes of heartbreaking footage that was so desturbing to them that Brainy considered turning off the computer. Chernov forbid him from doing that and forced him to watch the clip with the other smurfs who were fixated on the screen.

"Come on Engie," said Dimitri, "You can do this, just one more push."

"Engie gave one more push, and out came an infant Chernov, his skin was green and he is noticable tiny for a baby smurf. He had a head full of brown hair and his body looks very boney and human like, but for some reason he wasn't breathing.

"How's the baby?" pant Engie as Dimitri cuts the umbilical cord with sissors, "It felt like a major dump in the front, is he alright?"

"I'm going to need to clear his airway," said Dimitri as he pulled out an empty needless syringe. He stuck the syringe into the baby Chernov's mouth and sucked out some embryonic fluid, then the baby Chernov coughed out some more fluid and began crying.

When Chernov saw his younger self cry as he lie helpless on the clip, he felt himself beginning to cry again.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Engie in the video.

"Yes," reassured Dimitri, "The baby is fine."

Suddenly Engie gripped her chest and began to hyperventilate. "Dimitri!" she cried, "Help!"

"What's the mapper Engie?" asked Dimitri.

"I can't breathe," she cried, "Where's the baby?"

"Right here Engie," said Dimitri as he picked up the tiny Chernov with two fingers and hands him to Engie.

"Chernov," she said as she held the up to her face and looked into his eyes, "I love you."

Chernov's eyes is full of tears, but he forced himself to watch the entire clip to the end.

Engie then looked at Dimitri awhile hyperventilating, she knew that there's nothing more Dimitri can do. "Take good care of our baby John," she pants, "Take care of our little wunderwaffe."

"He'll avenge you Engie," said Dimitri, "I'll take good care of him, "I promise on my life."

"Goodbye," she said softly as she held the little Chernov in her arms, "I love you."

She shut her eyes and took one final breath, and then she stopped breathing.

"I love you too mom," said Chernov softly, the clip soon ends with Dimitri removing the baby Chernov from Engie's lifeless arms. Once the screen turned blank, Chernov broke down into tears once more.

"Oh why does this have to happen?" he sobbed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Ch 11: What The Wunderwaffe Reveals pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

All the smurfs turned around to find Chernov crying with both hands over his eyes. "You guys continue watching those videos," he sobbed, "I, I..."

After a short pause, Chernov jumps off the counter and ran out of the room crying. Instead of the bedroom, he ran into the room he was born in and shut the automatic door behind him, Smurfette got up to chase Chernov but Papa Smurf grabbed her arm. "Leave him be Smurfette," said the village leader, "He'll be fine."

Smurfette sat back down on the floor without saying a word as Hefty hands Baby Smurf back to her, Brainy then exits out of the first folder and goes to the next one. He clicked the first video clip and it showed Dimitri giving a baby Chernov yellowish milk from a large bottle whose size is only appropriate for human babies. The baby Chernov was wearing the same outfit as Baby Smurf, the only difference is that it's camouflage instead of white.

The baby Chernov suddenly stopped sucking on the bottle and Dimitri takes it away, the infant then regurgitated and began coughing profusely. "He just doesn't want to eat," said Dimitri to himself, "He must have a small stomach, this is going to be difficult when he's given the growth hormone."

"Growth hormone?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Chernov talks about it in one of his wilderness survival journals," said Brainy, "It's some sort of powder smurfed in with milk, and Chernov loves milk."

The next clip soon shows a Chernov smurfling, now wearing camoflaged smurf hat and pants. He looked slightly larger than the smurfligns back then, it's probably because of the growth hormone that Dimitri gives him. The clip showed Dimitri homeschooling Chernov with information that sounds so foreign to the smurfs, only Brainy could understand.

The next clip shows an even more slightly older Chernov, probably his short adolesence years, his body is starting to receive more of his human definitions andhis legs became more straight. The smurfs watched Chernov as Dimitri have him test out a prototype jet pack which he would be flying around in the near future. On Chernov's first try, he shot across the room midair and awhile screaming and slammed into the wall like a fly on a car's windshield. "Ohhh," winced the smurfs as they watch him hit the floor in a splat, "Ohhh!"

Finally, the next clip shows a young adult Chernov, who seemed to be bursting with energy. The smurfs watched as Chernov take on a particularly large rat with a knife, they seemed to be used to this because they watch Chernov butcher his kills in front of his house once a week. It was still disgusting as he ate the meat raw, as there is no way to cook it.

"I can't believe this is the Chernov back then," said Smurfette, "He seems so full of pride, so happy, so what happened?"

"There's a time in life where you just gotta smurf down," said Papa Smurf, "For Chernov, it smurfed early."

When the next clip showed, it shows the Chernov that the smurfs all know and love. Instead of a smile, it's a frown. Instead of being energetic, he's bored. The two appeared to be in a forest environment that looks vaguely familiar, Chernov flew through the air via jet pack as Dimitri walks by his side. Suddenly, the camera broke through a clearing, revealing the smurf village. The smurfs were shocked that Chernov knew who they are before they met, this video could explain why Chernov knows his way around the village when he moved in.

"This is the smurf village Chernov," said Dimitri.

"The one in the satellite photos?" he asked.

"Definitely."

"Now would you look at that, smurfs, just like in the story books. So why are we here? Are we going to meet them?"

"We'll meet them in person, but not in their village. For some reason, smurfs always win and they are xenophobic about humans these days. But they might trust you more, though they'll keep their distance at first."

"Is there any smurfs I should know of?"

"See that smurf in red there? Just walking on the dirt path."

"Yes."

The camera zoomed in to reveal Papa Smurf just walking along, the village leader felt the hairs behind his neck stand up when he saw himself in that clip.

"That's the Papa Smurf, the village leader, he will always wear red in all occasions."

"Is he tolerable?"

"Pretty much, however he would make things difficult for our plans with the smurfs. Every smurf you see here are young adults and are susceptible to ideologies. Papa Smurf does not want new ideologies and will try to prevent them as much as possible, the older generation of any species almost always refused to accept new things. It's probably because they have trouble learning new things, once they reach that point in their life then talking to them in order to change their mind about something is next to impossible."

"This is what Chernov said in one of his books," said Papa Smurf, "Now I know where he got it from."

"What is he going to think about me if I try to influence the smurfs?" asked Chernov in the video.

"He can sense your personality," said Chernov, "Regardless on how much good you do, he's going to be afraid of you. He would not try to scold you in enforcing rules, because you and Papa Smurf are exactly around the same stage of life. In other words, you and he are fully mature adults which in turn makes you and Papa Smurf resistant to each others beliefs and common sense. If I did the math correctly, Papa Smurf wouldn't see you as an insubordinate smurf thanks to your human blood."

"So that means I can do whatever you want?"

"Not exactly, if you are caught of any wrong doing then punishment will be swift and painful. So if you ever do something wrong, you best think outside the box."

Suddenly they heard Briany blabbering in the video, "The dam's ready to smurf!" they heard him scream, "Were in danger, the dam's ready to be smurfed!"

"Who's that?" asked Chernov as he points to what appears to be a panicking Brainy. Suddenly a smurf shot across the village from behind Brainy and kicked his rear, he literally took off into the air like a rocket.

"Oh my smurf," said Brainy as he watched himself in the video fly off into infinity, "Does anyone remember this?"

"We all remembered this Brainy." said Papa Smurf, "We all did."

Brainy gulped and the smurfs continued watching the video, "I guess your right about swift punishment dad," said Chernov, "Looks like that smurf flew about 60 metres into the air."

"He probably flew about 6 kilometres in distance," said Dimitri, "I think you'll get along with this smurf, lets head to this dam he was yelling about."

The next clip shows Handy and Papa Smurf examining the dam, doing his daily inspections. When Handy saw himself in there, he began to feel warm as the smurfs watched him inspect the dam. Papa Smurf too shares this feeling, he felt his heart race when he hears the conversation between him and Handy.

"No problems to be noted Papa Smurf," said Handy, "I wonder what got Brainy so smurfed?"

"We'll wait until Brainy comes back so he could tell us," said Papa Smurf, "Whatever got him smurfed, it's not going to be the end of it. Something's going on and I'm determine to find out what it is, we'll make an investigation team to smurf out any clues for a possible disaster."

Papa Smurf watched himself and Handy walk away from the dam, right until they're out of sight. "What did we missed that caused this?" he asked himself.

Dimitri and Chernov rushed out of the bushes and examined the dam, an up close shot revealed several problems. "This dam is poorly built dad," said Chernov.

"Yeah," said Dimitri as he reached his hand and pulled a stick out of the wooden dam, "Packed in with loose mud and sticks, they give little to no resistance when I shift them. Let's see what's behind the dam."

The dam is slightly taller than Dimitri, so Dimitri grabs a nearby rock and placed it at the foot of the dam. He then stepped on it and held up his camera over the dam. The camera revealed a ton of debris building up behind the dam, the sight of it scared Handy to the core. "The average person won't see anything wrong with this dam," said Dimitri as he lowers the camera, "This dam is so going to collapse, and to top it off there's a massive storm coming in the next few days. The most powerful one in this region to date."

"What should we do?" asked Chernov.

"You go home," said Dimitri, "I'm going to try to locate that smurf who seemed to be quite useful, I'll be back in three days. If I'm not back when that storm hits then you know I have a problem, got it."

"Yes dad."

"Okay, now go home and stay there. You need time by yourself anyway so take advantage of it, and use your common sense."

"Okay dad, bye."

"Bye, son."

The clip ends with Chernov flying off to the horizon, everybody turned and looked at Handy whose cheeks were turning red. Then they all looked at Brainy who is quite shy, "Brainy," said Hefty, "Seems that you nearly saved the day at that time."

"I knew there was debris smurfing up behind the dam at the time," cried Handy, "I didn't know that was a problem, how come I didn't realized that."

"We all make mistakes Handy," said Papa Smurf.

"But I nearly got you all killed," said Handy, "How did I miss it?"

"You were probably too lazy to test your own design," said Brainy, "You just build the dam on the assumption that it would never fail out of mud that can be washed away and out of sticks which doesn't take much to smurf, the math at the time said otherwise."

Handy remained silent as Brainy clicks the next video, it showed Dimitri moving through a spruce forest with the camera in his hands. He looks down and spots what appears to be small fecal matter, Dimitri grabbed a stick and stabbed the feces with it. It soon revealed what appeared to be smurfberry seeds, "What do you know," he said, "Smurf feces, the smurfberry seeds don't lie. It looks fresh, could be because I'm getting close."

Brainy felt embarrassed for the smurfs to see that as Dimitri resumes moving through the forest, the smurfs watched him find Brainy in the video who is drinking water from a dirty puddle. Brainy felt his privacy has been invaded as he watched himself get back up onto his feet, and limps away. "Oh my smurf Brainy," said Smurfette, "I didn't knew you were that hurt."

"Me neither," mumbled Brainy.

Dimitri videotaped Brainy as he limps towards the supposed direction towards the smurf village, keeping his distance from him. Then Dimitri got a little to close and stepped on a twig, alerting Brainy. "Oh crap," whispered Dimitri as he dropped to his belly, "Please don't see me."

He watched as Brainy turned around to see who's there, but somehow Brainy didn't see Dimitri. "My smurf, I guess my mind is playing tricks on me," said the smurf, "You know what, I'm going to head home tomorrow, I need to take some smurf for the night."

When the clip ends, Brainy pound his fist on the countertop, "I knew there was someone watching me," he said, "How come I didn't see Dimitri?"

"He's wearing camouflage," said Jokey, "That way, you can't see him."

"The camouflage he's wearing doesn't help him blend into the background," said Brainy.

The next clip showed Brainy in a worse condition than before, his limping became more chronic and he looks more miserable than one could imagine. Just as he turns the corner, something snagged him. It was a trap, Brainy happened to have caught his foot in a small noose tied to a tree sapling that was horribly bent. The sapling flung Brainy straight up into the air like lighting and slammed his head against a mature spruce tree as hard as it can, the smurfs gasped as his glasses flew off.

Everyone remained silent as they watch Brainy hang helpless on the branch, bleeding badly from his head. "Oh crap," said Dimitri as he ran to Brainy, "Oh he's bleeding."

Dimitri puts down the camera as he cuts the noose off of Brainy's foot, the unconscious smurf fell and Dimitri caught him with his hand. "Are you okay blue buddy?" asked Dimitri, "Hello?"

Brainy didn't respond, he's definitely in a coma. Dimitri got out a rag and tries his best to stop the bleeding, "Don't worry blue buddy, I'll help you." said Dimitri, right before the clip ends with him reaching for the camera to turn it off.

"Oh smurf," said Brainy, "I never knew it was that bad."

"Bad?" asked Smurfette, "You could have died!"

"I could have, I wonder if he set that trap up in the first place."

The next clip shows Dimitri running into the lab with a bloody rag in his hands as Chernov flies to lend his assistance, "Oh god," gasped Chernov, "What happened?"

"He hit his head" said Dimitri, "We gotta stop the bleeding."

"How did he hit his head?"

"He stumbled into a trap, get the surgical tools Chernov."

Chernov flew away as Dimitri places Brainy on the counter awhile fixing the camera on a tripod. When Chernov came back with a bag of tools, he sat them nearby and Dimitri takes them to have them sterilized. The smurfs watched for 10 minutes of Dimitri performing surgery on Brainy's head as Chernov does his best to help, Brainy was horrified to literally see what his brain really looks like on film.

Brainy's blood soaked the table as Dimitri manages to seal up the wound, he then sat side the surgical tools and took a deep breath. "Chernov," he asked, "Would you clean this all up and look after Brainy?"

"With pleasure," responded Chernov.

"I''m going out to deal with the Smurf Village." said Dimitri, "I want you to watch over the smurf awhile I'm out, be careful with him Chernov."

"Yes dad." said Chernov.

When Dimitri left the lab, Chernov got to work in cleaning up Brainy's blood. Once he put the surgical tools away, Chernov stripped Brainy from his clothes and washed them. The video made Brainy teared up as Chernov managed to provide new fresh clothing for him. After getting Brainy in a smurf hat and pants, he picks him up and went off camera – and then the clip ends.

"See," said Brainy as he tried to hold back his tears, "We are that close."

The final clip they saw was when Dimitri came home with a large sack, Chernov carries the camera awhile airborne as Dimitri heaves the bag to the back room. At the corner of the room lies an unconscious Brainy, which was at the least of everyone's concerns in the moment. "What you got there dad?" asked Chernov.

"You tell me," said Dimitri as he approached the large glass container.

He opened up the bag and carefully dumped the contents onto the floor, it was the smurfs. When the smurfs saw themselves in the video all at once, their jaws dropped. They watched Dimitri placed them on small beds in the glass container, it took about 10 minutes, but time flies when your committed into saving someones life. "What happened to them dad?" asked Chernov as Dimitri placed the last of the smurfs inside the glass container.

"The dam broke and they were swept away," said Dimitri, "I managed to save them all..."

His voice trailed off as he closes the glass container and pressed a transparent button on the glass, starting up the life support systems in the smurf's enclosed environment. "It just seems wrong Chernov," said Dimitri.

"What's wrong?" asked Chernov.

"It's wrong to cage them like this, its going to make them feel helpless. Just imagine what it would be like to be encased in a small space for the rest of your life."

"Dad, I understand. I spent most of my life in this lab and at times I feel claustrophobic."

Dimitri rest his forehead in the palm of his hands, he hadn't said a word until Chernov lands on the glass tank a few minutes later. He looked up at Chernov with droopy eyes and said, "Would you keep an eye on the smurfs Chernov, I'm tired and I need to get some sleep."

"Sure thing dad," said Chernov, "How long will the smurfs be out?"

"Until morning," said Dimitri, "Night Chernov."

"Night dad," said Chernov.

"Night son."

Dimitri left the room and the automatic doors shut behind him, Chernov kept the camera trained at all the unconscious smurfs. They all looked tired, helpless, exhausted. Chernov soon sat the camera and sighed, "Why do you guys have to be inferior?" he asked, "One of these days, I'll help you claim your place in the world. My dad saved you all from a catastrophic disaster, and maybe I'll do the same one day... one day."

The camera remains fixated on the smurfs for about 5 minutes, there was nothing more from Chernov. The smurfs who were watching the footage can't bear in mind that this really happened. When the clip ended, Brainy stood up and turned off the projector. "We gotta talk to Chernov guys," he said, "He's the only one who knows how to save us, we just gotta cheer him up."

"How?" asked Hefty.

"He understands us smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "All we have to do..."

"Is to understand him," added Brainy, "He understands us so we have to understand him, that's all there is to it."

"His shell is cracked open guys," said Grandpa Smurf, "We should take a look inside that shell before it is sealed up forever, we best hurry smurfs."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Ch 12: Blood Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The smurfs got up and head over to the room Chernov was born in and opened the automatic doors, "Chernov?" called Smurfette.

"Chernov?" called Papa Smurf.

The room was dim and the entire room appears abandoned, the smurfs rushed up to the counter and jumped onto the counter where they find Chernov curled up beside the corner of the refrigerator against the wall. He appears to be sleeping, his face marked with tear markings. "Chernov?" asked Smurfette, "Are you alright?"

Chernov didn't respond, the smurfs can tell he's still alive as he is visibly breathing. Smurfette approached Chernov and sat down next to him, she managed to get him to rest his head on her shoulder as she hugs him. "Chernov?" asked Smurfette softly.

"Yeah?" he muttered without looking at her.

"We need you Chernov," said Smurfette, "You remember that day when we met where you come in and said your DNA will help save the smurfs?"

"Yes," he mumbled under his breath.

"What do you basically mean by that?"

Chernov sat up and looked at Smurfette with with droopy eyes, "Honestly Smurfette," he began, "I was just following orders from my father. Of course my DNA will help you guys but my blood is simply basic, I'm just a prototype for the real thing."

"A real thing to what?" asked Papa Smurf.

"For a new smurf species," said Chernov, "A species that I'm suppose to lead, you're actually talking to the papa smurf of this species in a sense."

"You are supposed to be a papa smurf?" asked Brainy.

"Yeah," said Chernov, "I have the qualifications to lead but I never wanted the job, I wanted to learn... not to lead. I never asked for all this, I never wanted to be placed in this position with you guys. I never really wanted my world to be like this, I was raised to do a simple job that is now becoming a disaster. My purpose in the world is to help you smurfs, to save you. But in the process, I can't even save myself. Do you see guys? I was being used, I see why my dad left me so I could be free."

"Your dad didn't like using you?" Papa Smurf asked.

"He wanted me to be free to begin with," said Chernov, "He passed onto me the necessary genes to help speed up your understand on how things work in the world, but in the process I felt lonely. No family to rely on, just friends. Friends that comes and go, and yet no biological family to rely on. The only family member that I know of, the only one in the world who has feelings for me... is right here."

Chernov placed his arm on Smurfette's shoulders and scooted her close to him, "Me?" she asked.

"I haven't lied to you yet Smurfette," said Chernov as he looks into her eyes once more, "The truth is, my mom is your half-sister. She was created by the same spell that Gargamel used to create you and Sassette. So you are my aunt, and I'm your nephew. What forbid me from loving you is something ugly, Gargamel. In reality, he your father... and my grandfather. You cannot argue with this fact Smurfette, Gargamel may be a terrible villain but he is a good wizard."

"You view Gargamel as family?" asked Papa Smurf, "Even though he's our enemy?"

"He's not my enemy old timer," said Chernov, "He's your enemy, not mine. If I'm going to turn myself over to anyone who hates me, it would be Gargamel. Because without him, I wouldn't have existed."

Smurfette lets go of Chernov and he stood up on his legs, "The only way I could find peace is to get into Gargamel's heart and release whatever good is in him. Despite the fact that he nearly killed me, he's still my grandfather and I would always respect him for this. The only thing I wanted in this whole world is to have a whole family who shares my blood to love me, that is going to be my birthday wish. Because tomorrow... tomorrow is my first birthday."

"Your birthday?" asked Sassette.

"How come you never told us your birthday?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Because my birthday marks the day my mother died!" yelled Chernov, "You have no idea how hard is it to live with the fact that someone who loves you more than anything died right after bringing you to the world!"

Everyone in the room remained silent as Chernov held his head down, he remained silent for a moment as everyone watch him stand there like a stiff board, "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I'm sorry I raised my voice like that, I have held it all in for so long..."

His voice trailed off as he turned his head to the fridge, "Excuse me," he said, "There's something I have to show you."

The smurfs make room as Chernov reaches the edge of the counter, he then grabbed the refrigerator door handle and forced the door wide open. He stepped into the refrigerator as Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, Smurfette, and Brainy followed him inside. Chernov approaches the plastic container and pulls the lid off, revealing Engie's corpse.

The body is perfectly preserved, she wore the same green overalls and smurf hat in life. Her rough shag blond hair was still as blonde, the only thing that changed is her skin had turned from blue to gray. Her body was sealed in a vacuumed bag and placed in cold water with salt added to it, Papa Smurf was amazed at how the body is well preserved.

"She's beautiful," said Smurfette, "And funny looking."

"She acts more loony than Sassette," said Chernov as he cracked a small smile, he then placed his hand on the upper part of Engie chest and his smile soon fades away, "Mom never likes the cold."

"We could try to bring her back to life," said Papa Smurf, "Her body is still well preserved for this to be possible."

Chernov just looked at him with a glare, and then he sighed, "Over my dead body," he grumped, "I took her life and I'll give it back by sacrificing my own, but that would give her my pain. I don't want to do that, I have something else in mind."

"So what do you plan to do?" asked Papa Smurf.

Chernov didn't answer right away, he first looked at Engie and then return his attention back to Papa Smurf. "I want to free her ghost," said Chernov, "Free it from this... grave of hers."

Chernov then places his hands on the rim of the container and looks down at Engie's body, "The one thing she would really want, is to watch her son as he progress through life. And maybe get the chance to meet some other family members she didn't know she had. I'm referring to you Smurfette."

"Oh..." muttered Smurfette.

"I thought you've become death," said Brainy, "You remember that fight you had with the grim reaper?"

Chernov just looked at him as if he was retarded or something and said, "Not until I die Brainy, I don't even believe that sh#t anyway."

"But it's your words," claimed Brainy.

"I think I know what to do," said Chernov as he takes out his combat knife, all the smurfs jolted back, "If I'm going to free my mother, I best do with with my blood."

"Chernov!" cried Smurfette, "Don't"

Too late, Chernov held his palm over the container and slit it with his knife. Blood trailed from his hand and into the salty water of his mom's crude sarcophagus. Almost immediately the water began to glow green, it grew brighter and brighter, and after two seconds it reaches its peak. Then everything flashed white.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Ch 13: History Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The NSA was closing in on the smurfs position, Drick's cadaver dogs follow the scent trail left behind by Chernov the other day. Gargamel walked behind as Azrael kept his distance from the dogs, several NSA officers prep their flamethrowers as they approach the mountain where the smurfs are hiding.

"They gotta be around here somewhere," said Gargamel, "It's been three days, where could they be?"

"They shouldn't have gotten that far," said Drick, "Their little smurf feet shouldn't take them 10 kilometres, I can't believe they are able to get this far from their home."

When they approached the mountain, the cadaver dogs sniffed the side of it and sat down on their rumps. They barked twice, signaling they found the end of the trail.

"They must be hiding somewhere on this mountain," said Drick as he gestures towards his men, "Spread out!"

"Chernov!" cried Engie's voice, "Chernov, get up. Please get up!"

Chernov opened his eyes and found himself lying on the massive bed in the bedroom, he sat up and looked at his hand. There was no sign of the self-inflicted knife wound anywhere on his palm, guess the wunderwaffe genes are paying off.

He soon jumped off the bed and heads to the main room where the smurfs were drinking water from the sink faucet. Smurfette spot him as he watched the smurfs sucked down water, When Chernov saw Smurfette approach, he did not crack a smile.

"Chernov," said Smurfette as she smile, "Your awake!"

"What ahppened?" asked Chernov.

"You smurfed out after that flash of light," said Smurfette, "We were sort of surprised to see your hand heal almost immediately, of course we forgotten about your ability to regenerate."

"What about the others?" asked Chernov, "Are they okay?"

"We're fine Chernov," called Papa Smurf from the sink, "Glad to see you're alright."

"What about my mom Smurfette?" asked Chernov, "How's her body?"

"Untouched," said Smurfette, "Just as you left her, of course we sealed the container back on her and closed the refrigerator."

"Was I talking in my sleep?"

"You were mostly calling for your mom. You even called for your dad, but you also called for Brainy."

"Brainy," muttered Chernov, "The only best friend that I ever had."

Brainy jumps down from the counter and ran towards Chernov with Papa and Grandpa Smurf following behind, "Your alright Chernov?" he asked.

"If yu are alright then so am I," answered Chernov, "When I first saw you came through the entrance of this lab all bloody and beat up, I grew attached to you as time went on. I looked after you through day and night just to make sure your life doesn't slip away, or at least you won't die alone."

"You know what Chernov?" said Brainy as he put his hand on Chernov's shoulder, "When you smurf me a new pair glasses, I just knew that you care about me more than anyone I ever knew. But how did you know the correct type of lens as they are more clear than my old ones?"

"I examined your eyes with an orthoscope," said Chernov, "MY dad took care of the rest, we honestly thought you were going to be blind since your head wound gouged out the back of your head."

"I remember that time Brainy tried to kill himself from a meteor that landed in the village," said Grandpa Smurf, "Still don't know why you would do such a thing."

"I was involved with most of his unusual incidents," admitted Chernov, "It was my idea to have Brainy kidnap Sassette, it was my idea to have Brainy drag that dead animal he killed back to the village, it was my idea to teach Brainy the smurf's weak points. All because I like what I saw in Brainy and I want people to pay attention to him, I was only defending him."

"So it was you?" asked Smurfette in a sharp tone, "You had Brainy took my sister!"

"What?" said Chernov, "You an I had our fair share of unusual mishaps, like that time I fried your brain and you acted like my mom, or that time where you were drunk off of my alcohol I used for antiseptic and we both did the naughty. Papa Smurf watched the whole thing unfold, isn't that right Papa Smurf?"

Papa Smurf and Smurfette remained silent as Chernov stared at them, "Those were good times," he said, "But the past is the past, right now we need to find those smurfs my dad created and free the smurfs that my grandfather captured."

"Where do you think they went?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Beats me."

Sassette came running to Smurfette and tugged on her dress, "Sassette," she said with a frown on her face, "I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too," said Smurfette, "Things are going to be alright."

"Is there any food in this place Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf.

"There might be canned goods," said Chernov, "But any food in here besides canned goods is probably gone bad. But don't get your hopes up, getting in those cans is probably impossible without a can opener. My dad probably cleaned this place out before he abandoned it."

"Are we going to starve!" cried Sassette.

"Unless we figure out something," said Chernov, "I'm hungry too guys, but my diet is more complex. I eat meat instead of fruits and vegetables as they cannot provide my calorie needs alone."

"So if I die," asked Smurfette, "Would you really eat me?"

"Yeah I'll eat you," said Chernov in a calm tone.

All the smurfs stopped what they're doing and turned their attention to Chernov in silence, no one said a word for a few seconds until Smurfette gave in. "Uhh," she began, "Where would you start then?"

"Your butt," said Chernov as he cracked a smile, "Cause that's where all the protein is, on women."

All the smurfs laughed at Chernov as Smurfette grabbed her buttocks, her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. That's when there's a bang on the entrance to the lab and all the smurfs went silent, "Hey Drick!" called the muffled voice of a human, "I found a door leading into the mountain, the smurfs could be hiding in here."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Ch 14: Return To Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The smurfs felt their skin freeze, knowing that their freedom and potential fate now rest in a steel door that is 15 centimetres thick. Chernov didn't know what to do, for once he did not know what to do as he hadn't anticipated they could be found within 72 hours. He felt no fear nor worry as all of his fellow smurf brethren tremble in terror, the only thing he feels... is vengeance.

"_Chernov!"_ cried Engie's voice that only Chernov can hear, _"Get the smurfs out of here!"_

"How?" he muttered under his breath.

"_The humans block the front door right? So sneak out the back door."_

Chernov realized that there is a way out, but it's a claustrophobic 8 cm diameter pathway that stretches about 70 metres. It leads to the top of the mountain where the smurfs can hold the high ground, but he had no plan in defending his former home. The entrance to this escape tunnel is in the back room, where Chernov and the smurfs first meet.

"Smurfs," said Chernov, "Get to the backroom, I got a plan."

"What are you smurfing?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I'll ask questions later old timer," said Chernov, "If you want to see the light of day free than in the death grip of a sapien, I suggest you learn fast and make sure the knowledge sticks, I'll meet up with you in 5 minutes."

"Okay smurfs," said Papa Smurf as he waves them over to the back room, "You heard him, hurry!"

All the smurfs rushed to the backroom as Chernov gets to work on setting a trap for the NSA, there was a canister of Sulfur mustard and Chlorine gas under the sink. Chernov quickly used all of his muscle to drag the two canisters back to the main room where he had all of their electronic caps wired to explode when the front door opens, dispersing the contents in a yellow-brownish haze.

Chernov knew the electrical workings of the lab well, so it was easy for him to wire the canisters to the door in ease. Once he had everything set up, he paid one last visit to his mom in his birth room. He opened the refrigerator door and opened his mom's container, Chernov couldn't bear the thought of leaving her again. "Goodbye mom," said Chernov, he bends over and kissed Engie's cheek. The plastic that Engie is encased in felt like rubber and tasted like salt.

"_Don't worry Chernov," _he heard his mother's voice in his head, _"You've freed me son, I will always be with you for every step in the way."_

Chernov felt chills run up his spine, he's beginning to think he's losing it. So he quickly sealed the lid back on Engie's container, shut the refrigerator door, put his backpack/ jet pack back on, and ran as fast as he can back to the smurfs waiting him in the back room. "What took you so long?" asked Hefty.

"Paying my last respects to my mom," said Chernov, "Just in case I'll never come back here."

Chernov opened a door in the counter and pushed aside several chemical bottles, revealing the hidden back door that he never knew it existed. He opened the door and an 8 cm pathway going straight up. When Chernov stuck his head inside it, he was amazed at how high it goes. "I'll go first," said Chernov, "Who knows what's waiting for us at the end of this tunnel."

Chernov starts up the small latter as Papa Smurf follows behind him. One by one the smurfs climbed their way up the latter in an effort to get to the top as the NSA struggles to get the door open, "What is taking so long?" barked Drick at the NSA conscript who was having a hard time to pry the door open with a crowbar.

"I don't know how to open it sir," said the conscript.

Drick soon eyed the electronic number pad on the door as the cadaver dogs scratch at the door, that's when he suddenly had an idea. "Does the Wunderwaffe have a last name Gargamel?" he asked.

"Reznov," said Gargamel, "Chernov Reznov, why?"

"Sometimes people use their last name for these number pads," said Drick, "Lets see, 7, 3, 9, 0, 8, Enter."

The small green LED light below the number pad flashed green along with the clicking sound of the metal door unlocking, "He's such a dumb ass for using his last name as a code," laughed Drick as pushed the door wide open.

The smurfs were just about out of the tunnel and onto the summit of the mountain where they glimpse a view of the horizon, it was a horrifying sight. The whole sky was red as a fire rips through the forest, devouring life with the speed of a cancer. Chernov was unfazed by the forest fire as he secretly enjoyed it, probably because of his appetite for destruction.

"This isn't smurfy," muttered Sassette, "Not smurfy at all."

The smurfs suddenly felt a small explosion beneath them, they rushed to the edge where they saw NSA troopers and armory randomly positioned all over the place, then they saw what appears to be Gargamel, Drick, and several NSA troopers running out of the laboratory entrance as a cloud of yellow-brown vapor follows them.

A couple of the NSA troopers were coughing profusely as another collapsed onto the ground, Gargamel and Drick were unharmed from Chernov's trap. "What did you do to them Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Gave them chemical burns," said Chernov, "We should go before their wounds turn ugly."

With the NSA distracted by Chernov's trap, the smurfs managed to sneak off the mountain as Gargamel was horrified by Chernov's trap. Drick approached the collapsed NSA soldier and checked his pulse, "He's dead," he announced, "Chemical burns got to him."

"The Wunderwaffe is very smart when it comes to war," said Gargamel, "He knew we were coming, so I'm not surprised of this mishap."

"I see why you want to kill this Wunderwaffe so badly," said Drick as he placed his hand over his eyes, then shot his arm down, "At least we know where they went."

He turn towards his NSA squads and said with a firm voice as he points towards the mountain, "Burn about two kilometres of land around this mountain, scorch it until there's nothing left!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Ch 15: Total Dismemberment

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

At Gargamel's mom's house, the smurfs who were captured by the NSA weren't having so much fun. The 30 captured smurfs were divided into 3 seperate cages and were placed next to each other, with dividers to prevent the smurfs from seeing each other of course. Gargamel's "Mummy," were feeding them her horrid cooking during their imprisonment on occasion. The smurfs were sick from their stomach every time she fed them her cooking, every time she's met with resistance. "Fine," she would bark at them, "Starve then!"

Scruple took delivery on watching the smurfs as he would often throw stuff each at their cages, trying to get them to do something. A couple of NSA officers watch in amusement as Scruple takes one of the smurfs out and plays with them as if the smurf was a doll. This time, he took out Dopey Smurf.

Dopey had no clue on what to do as Scruple would try to get him to dance, his dancing was horrible.

"Man this smurf is dumb!" snapped Scruple, "He sucked at dancing."

"You can't get him to do smurf," grumbled a smurf.

Scruple grabbed Dopey and threw him at the cage that contain the smurf who mouthed, startling all the other smurfs as Dopey flopped onto the floor in a daze. "Shut up!" warned Scruple, "Or I'll show you what your insides would look like."

With that, Scruple thought of something. He picked up Dopey and pulled up a small table in front of the smurfs before placing the village idiot onto it, "Hey mister," said Scruple, "You think that shotgun of yours can make this smurf explode?"

"You bet," said the NSA officer.

"Oh no," said Gargamel's mom as he points out the door, "Do it outside."

"Okay grandma," said Scruple as he picks up Dopey and the small table.

"No! No! No!" screamed Dopey as he struggles to fight free. He suddenly bit Scruple in the hand which caused the kid to yelp awhile letting go of Dopey, that's when Dopey made a run for it.

"Damn it!" cried Scruple as Dopey runs around the house as the NSA officers try to catch him, "Catch him!"

Dopey put up so much of a fuss that it got the smurfs entertained, they watch the humans scramble to capture Dopey for 5 minutes until Gargamel's mom threw an iron at the smurf. The iron crushed Dopey's pelvis so bad that the poor smurf screamed like an eagle, Scruple managed to shove a piece of fabric into the smurf's mouth to get him to shut up.

"Okay sir," said Gargamel's mother, "Blow his head off, make it messy."

Scruple tossed Dopey onto the center of the room as the smurf cries, the NSA officer with the shotgun approaches the smurf and pins his legs down with his foot. "Cover your ears," said the officer as he placed the barrel of the shotgun on the smurf. Dopey coughed out the rag and he managed to scream, "Help!"

Dopey's fellow brothers watch in horror as the officer fired a bird shot round into the smurf's back, the gas from the round blew Dopey apart like a grenade and scattered his blood and body parts all over the floor in a 40 cm radius.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that," said Scruple, "We should have done it outside."

Gargamel's mother groaned as she placed her hands over her face, the smurfs were speechless as Scruple sweeps up Dopey's remains and dumped it in the trash can before proceeding to mop up the blood. By the time scruple is done, he sat the mop aside and returns his attention to the smurfs. "Which one of you is Jokey Smurf?" asked Scruple.

The smurfs were too scared to answer him, they only stared at him in fear. "Well?" asked Scruple.

"He's not here," said Vanity.

There was a knock on the door and one of the NSA officers answered it, it turns out to be Lord Balthazar with his pet raven perched on his shoulders. "And who are you?" asked the NSA officer.

"I heard my god-son had finally captured some smurfs," he said in a sinister voice, "Is it not."

"Right here," said the officer. When Balthazar stepped into the room, all the smurfs scrambled like rats in the cages. He laughed his evil laugh as he pointed to the smurfs, until he discovered the bloody mop nearby. "What happened there?" asked Lord Balthazar.

"We've blown one of the smurfs apart," said Scruple, "It's only awhile ago."

"Guess I missed it then," said Lord Balthazar, "Which smurf was blown apart?"

"The dumbest one," muttered Gargamel's mom.

"Ah," said Lord Balthazar, "I guess it was too much of a blast, so what's in store for the other smurfs?"

"We have something in store for all of them," said Scruple.

"May I help you with whatever you're planning?" asked Lord Balthazar.

"Yeah," said Scruple, "We're going to brainwash them."

"Oh I brainwashed someone before," said Lord Balthazar, "I have the spell that should do the trick."

"We've got something more sophisticated than spells," said the NSA officer, "Our way isn't a spell, it's rather a brain reprogramming. In otherwords, it's a more effective solution than spells as spells can simply be removed, what we apply is more permanent."

"Well then," said Lord Balthazar, "I know of a few enemies of the smurfs, I'll help you in brainwashing these smurfs. I'll go get them, we're going to get payback for all those years of frustration they caused."

Lord Balthazar turned and walks to the door, his raven sissed at the smurfs along the way out. When Lord Balthazar left, Scruple smiled a not so impressive evil smile at the smurfs, "This is going to be better than I thought," he laughed.

The smurfs gulped, not knowing what's really in store with them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Ch 16: Breaking News

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

With half the smurfs on the run and the other half captured, things can't get possible worse. However, things are getting worse as the NSA had burned down over 40% of le Pays maudit's forests. The smurf village was horrible purged as the NSA proceeds in burning down all the mushroom houses, Chernov though out did himself when it comes to mushroom house design.

The NSA were stunned to find that Chernov's house is fireproof, not to mention bombproof. The pyromaniac who was trying to burn down the small mushroom house was stumped to find that he only charred it. After trying to burn it down and blowing it up with his TNT, the NSA decided to dig it up. A soldier proceeds to stick a shovel into the dirt near the home, only to be electrocuted as Chernov placed electrical wires around his home to prevent this.

The mushroom house's electrical defenses killed the NSA soldier, and so the NSA decided to leave the house alone. A soldier was so frustrated with the house that he rushed up and tried kicked the ridiculously tall smokestack off the house, only to get a bruised foot. All he did was bent it, which was good enough for him.

Not much was better in King Gerard's kingdom, the NSA had stormed his castle and captured the young king. He was thrown into his own dungeon yet again and his robot advisers Clockworth Smurf and Smurfette found themselves captured and dismantled by crafty NSA engineers. Several of King Gerard's supporters and officials managed to escape and went underground as those who didn't were executed by a firing squad.

Johan and Peewit found themselves attacked by the NSA in the other human kingdom. Though the whereabouts of, "The King," were unknown, Johan and Peewit managed to escape as everyone else was either imprisoned in the King's own dungeon or escaped as well. Johan and Peewit managed to cover 5 kilometres of land before taking shelter in a safehouse only they know about. They remained there for the time being.

With the two human Kingdoms under NSA control, the Circle-A symbol sprouted everywhere on walls and signboards like crazy. This signaled total anarchy, so the civilian population of these kingdoms simply let loose and run amok. It may seem that the human race had released their dark side, but it's not just humans who are experiencing dark times.

Several other humanoid races were being torn apart, such as the elves, dwarfs, ogres, fairies, pixies, wartmongers, and pookies. They are being attacked by the NSA who used fire to their advantage. Several of the humanoid species were either captured, displaced, or killed all together. Which contributed to the climbing death toll around the region.

The NSA's use of primitive and futuristic technologies dating from 1910 to 2010 made the death toll climb, it climbs even higher when biological weapons were used upon the urban areas. Thousands contracted genetically modified Anthrax and Smallpox and will soon die with 7 to 10 days. Pandemics are the least of concern, only the technology that these weapons of mass destruction are being deployed are.

Airplanes, a technology so alien to le Pays maudit that the very sight of them can freeze an entire city of superstitious people in its tracks. Bombers both old school and recently developed flew above the two human kingdoms and several other lessor kingdoms and unloaded their cargo over them.

The NSA plans to use the bombers to crush any resistance groups from above, the destruction was so immense that there were 10 to 50 bombs detonating every second. Since the medival kingoms have no air defences, they're sitting ducks.

For the humans who were being bombed, the smartest thing they did was to go undergound. But that proved fruitless when the NSA dropped "Earthquake bombs" into the kingdoms.

The bombs were driven about 12 kilometres deep into the earth from several bombers before detonating with 100,000 kilograms of force. Several of these earthquake bombs detonated at the same time and had produced a 7.0 earthquake that rocked le Pays maudit like a tugboat in a tsunami, the artificial earthquake dislodges several faults within the earth which prolonged the earthquake to last about 2 to 3 minutes. Those who were underground are now buried alive as some buildings were partially or completely destroyed.

Horrible as this may sound, its not just humans that are attacking. There are these, "Red Smurfs" coming in from the east, they are these red skinned smurfs who wore a brown jacket, pants, and instead of a smurf hat, a ushanka. They are the most technologically advanced non-human species in the region. Their origin is unknown but they terrorize those who are small as them and sometimes assault them for their supplies.

Some of the small humanoids who escaped the NSA's wrath cannot escape the Red Smurfs, who proved crueler and meaner than the racial anarcho-socialist humans. They took several hundred pixies and wartmongers from the neighboring region Pussywillow Hallow and murdered them, and those who survived are enslaved once a "brain surgery" was preformed.

With so much death and destruction in le Pays maudit and in the surrounding regions and kingdoms, Mother Nature and Father Time were horrified of the unfolding actions. The simple help from Gargamel asking the NSA to destroy the smurfs had turned into Total War. Normally they would do something about it, but the NSA's highly advanced technology made all forms of magic useless. This was thanks to an Anti-Magic Generator about 5 centimetres big that produces an Anti-magic electromagnetic forcefield about 10 kilometres, making the use of magic impossible for mortals and immortals.

"Is there anyway we can stop them Fatehr Time?" asked Mother Nature as she and Father Time watch the carniage from a mountain top.

"Only one being can stop all this Nature," said Father Time, "This human smurf hybrid that is being hunted by this Nativist Socialist Army, this Wunderwaffe as they call him. Only he can bring peace to the region, but he must first bring peace within his own heart."

"That hybrid?" asked Mother Nature, "His chemical experiments killed some of the animals in the forest and his, teleporter, dropped watermelons all over Sydney, Australia!"

"His technology doesn't break the laws of physics!" insist Father Time, "It wouldn't happen if it does break the laws of physics, you don't trust him?"

Mother Nature remained silent as she stares out into the fires, "I never did," said Mother Nature, "Though I do respect him as he knows my laws well, he knows what evolution is and he's aware of his place in the universe. The fact that he's half human and half smurf made me wonder if I should allow him to breed."

"If he finds true love," said Father Time, "Then let him breed, the lad needs something to love in his life. Besides, it's his birthday after all."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Ch 17: Simple Find

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The smurfs were on the run for three days yet spent two of those days hiding in a mountain, and now the NSA had pusehd them out of hiding and sent them running again. Chernov was on his last nerve, the thought of spending his birthday being hunted like a wild animal doesn't phase him more than the threat of the safety of the smurfs. He was so stressed that he forgotten what day it is, so he wasn't aware of his birthday was today yet.

"Chernov?" asked Snappy, "Where are we smurfing?"

"Wherever my instincts are leading me," Chernov said roughly, "These humans are using technology I'm familiar with, I think I know how to avoid some of it for the short term until we perform a counter-offensive against them."

"And when will that take place?" asked Papa Smurf.

"When we find those smurfs," said Chernov, "Those smurfs gotta be around here somewhere."

"With ¼ of le Pays maudit on fire, they could have a tough time on their hands at the moment." said Brainy.

The smurfs walked through thick shrub and wondered into unknown territory, following Chernov to wherever he's going. Some of the smurfs think he's going to loose it, but the fact that he saved their lives more than once is enough to remain trustworthy to him.

After a few others of walking, the smurfs' rumbling bellies was certainly slowing them down. The need for food was so great that they picked a smurfberry bush clean, Chernov though kept right on going as the smurfs were forced to follow.

He suddenly stopped as if he heard something, "You smell that?" he asked the smurfs.

"Smell what?" asked Brainy.

"I smell a mixture of human and smurf body odor," said Chernov, "Either that's me, or there's something else going on."

"I don't smell anything Chernov," said Papa Smurf.

"I can," replied Chernov, "I can smell incoming enemies from 2 kilometres away, if the wind is right that is."

"Well Chernov," said Hefty, "What are you going to smurf about it?"

"Find out where it's coming from," he replied, "Stay close, it could be a trap for all I know."

Papa Smurf was beginning thinks that Chernov is leading them in circles. So the village leader keeps a tab on the sun's position in the sky just to make sure that assumption wasn't true, luckily it isn't.

Chernov was walking a bit faster, indicating that he's closing in on something. The smurfs saw him put his hand on his combat knife, and wondered if he's going to attack something.

"_You feel it Chernov?" _asked Engie's voice in Chernov's head, _"You got company."_

Chernov hear the snap of a twig and stops walking, "Shhh!" he warned, "I hear something."

"What?" asked Handy.

"Twig snapped, just shut up and listen for a sec."

All the smurfs held their breath as Chernov listen for the slightest sound, the only thing the smurfs hear is the wind blowing. _"Someone's watching you Chernov," _warned Engie's voice, _"Seek him out."_

That's when Chernov saw a bush moved, he pulled out his combat knife and charged towards the bush. Suddenly a smurf jumped out of it and Chernov tackled him to the ground, his friends were surprised at what he found. When Chernov got a good look at the smurf he caught, he discovered a shocking find.

The smurf's skin was grass green, like his skin. He also had on a camouflaged smurf hat and pants and has a head full of brown hair. Unlike Chernov, the smurfs stood 7.6 centimetres tall as the other smurfs and not 10 centimetres tall as Chernov.

"Please!" cried the green smurf, "Don't hurt me!"

"By all the smurfs Chernov," said Papa Smurf as he rushed to him, he was surprised at what Chernov found, "Great Smurfs! Another smurf with green skin?"

"Let me go!" cried the green smurf, "Please let me go!"

"Your not going to run away from me are you?" asked Chernov.

"No," admitted the green smurf.

Chernov turned the smurf on his back with his foot and examined the smurf. The smurf's arms and torso looked a bit muscular and human instead of a limber body, his legs were straight and not bent. His eyes showed fear, he was afraid. The green smurf looked at Chernov and then the other smurfs before returning his attention to Chernov, "The Wunderwaffe," he muttered, "Oh my god, it's the Wunderwaffe. It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"How do you know who I am?" asked Chernov.

"I was there with the 1,000 smurfs your dad created," said the green smurf, "I still remember the look on your face when your grandfather broke your rib."

"What's your name?" asked Chernov.

"Richard," said the green smurf, "I'm a Hybrid Smurf like you, but please call me Rick."

"It doesn't take a geneticist to figure that out," muttered Chernov as he lends a hand, Rick grabbed the hand and Chernov helped him up.

Rick stood there for a second staring at Papa Smurf, he observed all the other smurfs before walking up to Papa Smurf, "It's an honor to meet you Great Smurf," said Rick as he shook Papa Smurf's hand, "My village would be pleased to meet you, as we have met in the past."

"We had?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I used to be one of you guys," said Rick, then he redirected his attention to Chernov, "Until we changed..."

"You changed?" asked Chernov, "What do you mean?"

"I used to be a regular smurf, sky blue skin and white clothing. A few weeks went by when we discovered the pigment of our skins was changing, it turned from sky blue to grass green within a few weeks. It gets more interesting when half of all the smurfs turned into... girls."

Smurfette's eyes widen as all the other smurfs looked at each other, with disbelief. "First there was one smurfette," said Rick, "Then another, then 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, until there is 500 smurfs turned into smurfettes. At the time, we hadn't understood genders and what they are for. You should have seen the looks on their face when they discovered that they turned into women overnight, it was inspiring. So that forced a dress change."

"Do they all where dresses?" asked Chernov.

"No," said Rick, "Half of all the females wore overalls."

"How about behavior?"

"They still act like boys and they will always will be. Regardless of gender, they're all slobs and are immature. It gets better once we discovered our newly found gonads, and what they're used for."

"How about you show us this village and I'll figure out the rest later," said Chernov.

"Oh boy!" cheered Rick as he jumped into the air, "Follow me guys!"

Rick ran off as the smurfs followed behind him, "This is going to be interesting," commented Brainy.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Ch 18: Reminds One Of Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Rick managed to take the smurfs far into the woods as they follow along, it didn't take them that long to find the village. It wasn't a clearing like the smurfs but rather underneath the forest canopy, underneath camouflage netting placed 2 metres above their heads. All the green smurfs, both male and female, wore camouflage and they all look similar to each other. The buildings weren't very sophisticated, they were all made out of natural material and tossed out garbage from the human civilization.

Some of these buildings aren't even above ground, they were simply large holes about 40 centimetres in diameter and 15 centimetres deep. Capping those hole are small domes which are then covered with mud, a small pole in the center helps to support the roof's weight. The green smurfs' village stretched about 90 square metres, slightly larger than the smurf village with is 76 square metres.

When the smurfs approached the encampment, the green smurfs took noticed of them and whispered among each other. Both pure and hybrid appraoched each other as Rick does the introductions. "This is our smurf village," he said, "Out of sight and out of mind."

"Is that the wunderwaffe?" asked a green smurfette.

"The one and only," said Chernov nonchalantly.

Smurfette clutches Baby smurf as he observed the green smurfettes, they had bign oses and their hair is trimmed right up to their ears. Rick was right, half wore green overalls and the other half wore dresses. These green smurfettes remind her of her evil self, she's not sure if she will ever get along with them.

"You heard of the Humanoid Wars all over le Pays maudit?" asked Chernov.

"Yeah," said a green smurf, "The humans are the least of our concerns as we have red smurfs breathing down our necks."

"Red smurfs?" asked Chernov, "I have dealth with them before, it ended in their demise."

"Wow," said Rick, "Were you wounded?"

"Nearly died to be exact, but that's all history."

"Oh."

"Now let me asked you this," said Chernov, changing the subject, "How did you guys changed, how did you developed scrawny bodies, green skin, hair, and for the females, genitals, overnight?"

All the green smurfs went silent, they knew this was a personal question and they did not like to ask about it. "It j-just happen," stammered a green smurf, "Didn't think much about it, until some boys changed into girls."

"Since your dad created us," said Rick, "He would explain more, we are all your half brothers and sisters after all."

"Well I be damned," comment Chernov, "I'm not surprised since it's obvious, I'm not surprised on whose your biological mother either."

"Who's our mom?"

"Smurfette."

"Smurfette's eyes went wide open as she was embarrassed. "Who? Blondy?" asked a green smurfette rudely.

"Yeah," said Chernov, "I watched Smurfette as my dad harvested her DNA straight from her bloodstream, she's ironically my mother's half-sister."

A green smurfette approached Smurfette and examined her closely, the smurfette didn't appear happy which made Smurfette afraid. "Id see a lot of hardship in her," she said in a southern accent, "It looks like she was being used in the past."

"Used?" asked Smurfette.

"Usually beautiful people like you are only loved by their body and not who owns that body."

"Don't upset her Dashie," stamped Rick, "She's our mom for smurfs sake!"

"Well lets not stand around then," said Dashie, "They look like they're pretty hungry, lets show what family hospitality looks like here."

"Aright then," said Rick, "Follow me guys."

Rick took the smurfs through the village, they saw lots of smurflings running around playing and having fun. They were wearing outfits similar to the adult green smurfs with the only difference is size. The green smurfligns seemed to be curious of the visiting smurfs coming through.

"Look Baby Smurf," said Smurfette as he positioned him to see the smurflings, "Little smurflings to play with."

Baby Smurf cooed and sucked of his fist, he didn't seem to care of the smurflings' presence.

The smurfs were taken to a long table where they are seated with other green smurfs. Dashie sat herself across from Smurfette, she stared at Baby Smurf who sat beside her awhile crossing his eyes. "Blue moon baby?" asked Dashie.

"Yes," replied Smurfette.

Dashie didn't' smile as she shoots here glare back at Smurfette, "I used to have a child of my own," she said, "Instead of storks bringing them in, we can physically reproduce. I bore my child for 9 months straight, but he was long gone before he ever meet me."

"What happened?" asked Smurfette.

"He died," said Dashie, "Due to stillbirth. Sometimes potential mothers don't survive giving birth, but I survived. I only wish I didn't."

"Why?" asked Smurfette.

Dashie pound her fist on the table and stood up, "If you were Chernov," she spat, "Then you would understand mom!"

With that, Dashie stormed off, leaving Smurfette wondering what she just said.

Papa Smurf and Chernov were seated on the other end of the table as a green smurf served the food. It was cooked mushroom, potato, and smurfberry stew. The smurfs dug into their meals as Chernov eats slowly, Rick sat with them and saw Chernov's eating habits. "Do you like the stew?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Chernov, "I just hope if I could keep it down though."

"Well anyway," said Rick, "How was your smurf village? Before the wars broke out?"

"Boring," said Chernov honestly, "The occasional peeping smurf, group gatherings, f#ck it. It was all frustrating and annoying."

"But you did participate with the smurfs," said Papa Smurf.

"True, but that was on occasion."

"How long have you been on the run?" asked Rick.

"Three days, hadn't eaten during that time so I really appreciate your kindness. But there's something that I'm most grateful for."

"Which is?"

"The only thing I always wanted in my life. Is a family who shares my blood. I have never thought I would ever meet a thousand smurfs who shares my father DNA. Even though they don't share blood from my mom, it is still close enough. But right now, I'm wondering what's wrong with that Dashie character, she seems grumpy."

"Her baby boy died from stillbirth," said Rick, "Spontanious Abortions and Stillbirths are the most common cause of death for green smurfs, everything else isn't much of a worry."

"I understand Dashie's pain. My mother died of complications from childbirth. In other words, she died giving birth to me."

"We all know Chernov," said Rick, "Dad told us."

"I bet he hadn't told you what he did to the body."

Rick stared at Chernov in surprised, "He didn't," he replied.

"He preserved it," answered Chernov, "Don't ask how I felt when I found it, it's really to disturbing."

"So do you green smurfs have a papa smurf?" asked Papa Smurf.

All the green smrufs stopped eating and stared at Papa Smurf, all the visiting smurfs wondered what was going on as Papa Smurf begins to think he offended them or something. "Don't worry guys," said Rick, "He's just asking."

The green smurfs seemed satisfied and continued eating, Rick then returned his attention to Papa Smurf who seemed very confused. "Chernov is actually our Papa Smurf," he replied, "Every green smurf knows this by heart."

"Yes he told me," said Papa Smurf, "But who leads you smurfs?"

"We are led by no one," said Rick, "No smurf, no god, no man. We do just as fine without a leader anyway, but we all will abide to one when necessary."

"So you don't have someone caring for you guys?" asked Chernov, "Or no goals to focus your resources on?"

Rick clutches his spoon tightly, then he puts it down. "Both." he answered.

Chernov suddenly felt nausious and he slammed his spoon on the table, "Exuse me!" he cried as he scrambles off his seat.

Everyone watched as Chernov ran off with a hand over his mouth. He ran behind a tree out of view of the smurfs where they heard him vomit. "That happens," reassured Papa Smurf as he sips a bit of stew from his spoon.

"Weak stomach?" asked Rick.

"Pretty much."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Ch 19: Scout Slash Admirer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Chernov puked out the food he ate in three days out of his body and onto the ground in misery. He stumbled backwards and collapsed onto his butt like a rock, landing on his tail in the process. Chernov winced in pain as he grabbed his tail with a swift hand. That's when he realized something. He never liked his smurf tail for most of his life, such a useless stub. It gets in the way when he sleeps on his back or when he sits, he considers amputating it awhile back but never got around to it.

But Chernov cared about it for the moment, all because he felt it's pain. He thought back into his short childhood when he first thought it was a problem, Chernov wonders why he hated it in the first place. Is it because he finds no use for it? No, the smurf tail holds a smurfs pants up. It's probably something else.

He sat there awhile staring at his own puke, its something to think about for another time. Chernov sat up and turned around to find a green smurfette standing there, she wore green overalls and a camouflage smurf hat. Unlike the other green smurfettes, her face is similar to Smurfettes and her hair is blond. The major differences are that she where's a pair of goggles and is overweight.

"Are you the wunderwaffe?" she asked.

"Um, yes," said Chernov, "Why? You need something?"

"No, I'm just wondering," said the green smurfette, "I've read several of your books by the way."

"Well at least someone is reading them," said Chernov, "What's your name by the way?"

"Rachael," said the green smurfette.

"Okay," said Chernov, "I best be going now, I have some business to attend with."

Chernov walks away as Rachael watches him leave, she stared at his puke for a minute before wondering off. He soon rejoins the table and approaches Rick, "Rick," he said, "Tell me about this, Red Scare, you and the smurfs are having."

"Okay," said Rick as he gets up from the table and walks away with Chernov, Papa Smurf finishes his meal and decides to explore the Hybrid Smurf Village to ordinate himself. Other smurfs soon got up and explore the village, the smurflings soon wondered off as Smurfette was the last one to leave the table.

As Rick and Chernov walked among the dirt path, Rachael follows them from behind. She keeps a good distance from them as Rick began to brief Chernov. "The red smurfs just showed up from out east," he said, "They came without warning, they terrorize us at night and we don't get very good sleep at night."

"Had they hurt anyone?" asked Chernov.

"A couple of smurfs wondered too close and were shot," explained Rick, "They survived, and their wounds healed unusually fast."

"You know where the red smurfs' encampment is?" asked Chernov.

"About 2 kilometres east of here," said Rick.

"Everyone doesn't seemed to be worried for having the enemy live this close from home."

"That's because we've armed ourselves," said Rick, "Dad gave us a cache of weapons, and lots of them."

"What kind?"

"Semi-Auto Standard Infantry Rifles with various mods for rifle, shotgun, and sniper ammunition. We also have several dozen dragon skin body armor that can stop all types of rounds and frag. For grenades, we have several hundred Stielhandgranates. Incendiaries are just a collection of homemade Molotov Cocktails."

"Hrm, I think I could take care of the red smurfs for you guys."

"You will?"

"I know that red smurfs encampments contain vital communications equipment and resources, not to mention some portable Hydrogen Fuel Cells, Solar Panels, and Wind Turbines. If we are to face against the humans, we're going to need to 'borrow' the red smurfs equipment."

"So your going to go over there by yourself?"

"I'll form a squad, get me a few of the best green smurf defenders and I'll see to it that the red menace is snuffed out."

"Oh thank you Chernov, your just like we imagined."

"Not really, you haven't seen how I perform fire fights."

Rachael dove into a green smurf's home as Chernov and Rick turned around, she stuck her head out to find them looking at them about a metre away before retreating into the home. "Is that Rachael?" asked Chernov.

"Yeah," said Rick, "The chubby smurfette often follows people around, she probably likes you though."

"I found her just standing there after I solve my problem with my lunch. I'm used to stalkers, if she loves me then so be it."

Rick takes Chernov to the weapons cache where he picked out a Standard Infantry Rifle, and wisely selected the rifle mod. He grabbed a few stick grenades and extra ammo, then he and Rick heads out to locate the smurfs. They were fortunately still grouped together as Chernov approached them. When they saw the rifle in his arms, they knew he's up to something.

"What's going on Chernov?" asked Grandpa Smurf.

"I'm out to take care of red smurfs and I'm looking for a couple of volunteers," he said, "Anyone want to join?"

"I'll go," said Hefty as he steps forward.

"I'm good with a rifle," said Brainy as he steps forward, Hefty sneers in response.

"I'll go," said Handy, I might help with the hardware.

That's when Papa Smurf approaches, seeing the rifle made Papa Smurf frightened. "Okay Chernov, what are you planning?" he asked, assuming he's going to go kill squirrels.

"We got red smurfs to deal with," said Chernov, "We need their equipment to combat against the human forces that are trying to close us in, you wanna come?"

"I'll observe," said Papa Smurf, "Since these are my smurfs, I'll see to it that they aren't harmed in anyway."

"Wunderwaffe!" called a voice.

Chernov turned around to see about 20 green smurfs armed with Standard Infantry Rifles and armored in bulletproof vests, "We'll fight for you Reznov," called out a green smurf, "This is our war too."

"Alright then," said Chernov as he turns to Papa Smurf, "I'll bring these smurfs along, since they're my smurfs after all."

"URA!" chant the green smurfs as they held their SIRs straight into the air.

"Before we go into battle," said Chernov, "We'll need to get a good view of their base camp, we can't just charged in with guns blazing."

"Why not I go in and scout out the place?" called out a voice.

All the smurfs turned their heads and saw Rachael walk up, "Your a scout?" asked Chernov.

"More like an engineer," said Rachael, "But I know this forest like the back of my hand."

"Since you're doing a good job following me around the whole time," said Chernov, "I'll give you a shot, just be back here in two hours and don't do anything stupid. If your not back within two hours, then we'll give you 30 minutes of extra time. But if your not back then, we'll assume you're captured and we'll move on without you. OK?"

"Yes Chernov," said Rachael as she bit her lip, she ran off as Chernov returns his attention to the green smurfs.

"Can anyone give me a background check on her?" he asked.

Dashie approached Chernov out of nowhere and took a seat in the nearby chair, "Rachael is the villages scout and engineer, she's very interested in your work and always talks about you."

"Rick told me that part," said Chernov as he pulled up a chair, then all the other smurfs sat down on some logs, rocks, or just the bear ground. "Tell me more."

"She's a bit talkative for a smurfette," said Dashie, "The only blond smurfette in the village, has a habit on stalking creatures of interest. She'll follow anyone, just to see what she's doing. She's a nuisance around here to be honest with you, never stops talking and sometimes never talks at all."

"What about her weight?" asked Hefty as he extends his arms slightly outwards, "How did she get slightly smurfed?"

"Hefty!" snapped Chernov.

Hefty's eyes went big as he looks away, but Dashie answered his question anyway. "I can tell you that she's intelligent," she said, "She and several smurfs realized that body weight is stored energy. In other words, they can live longer during famines if they have some fat in reserve. Several smurfs and a few smurfettes were already overweight, as it just happened for them. Rachael's the only green smurf who choose to be fat, due to her habit on wondering off out of the smurf village and getting lost."

"How does everyone view her?" asked Chernov.

"By which you mean everyone," said Dashie, "Their are about a thousand green smurfs, the vast majority is the Genesis Generation which is every adult smurf and smurfette you see. And there is the Baby Boom Generation which is every smurfling you see. Not all of these smurfs live here, most are scattered about in several different smurf villages each holding about a hundred. Everyone here view her as a nuisance, last week she made me loose my nerve by talking for 2 hours straight. I was so frustrated that I would..."

"Kick her out of the village?" asked Brainy.

"Yes," said Dashie, "That happened to you?"

"All the time," said Brainy as he cracked a smile.

"I have to ask, Rachael seems to be very interested in me." said Chernov, "She was following me around earlier, she probably likes me."

"She does like you," said Dashie, "I even peaked into her journal and discovered that she loves you."

Chernov sat there and stared out for a moment before returning his attention to Dashie, "I'll see to it that I return the feelings," he answered. "I hope she's alright."

Everyone waited about 2 hours afterwords, Rachael soon came back unharmed. The intel she provided was incredible, and Chernov soon praised her for it. She blushed as a result, then he kissed her on the cheek. Interestingly enough, she collapsed onto the ground and passed out with a sigh. All the smurfs and green smurfs laughed hard, the only person who wasn't laughing besides Chernov was Smurfette who looks very depressed.

"Since she's out," said Chernov, "We'll be able to do our job and be back home before she wakes up, let's move out smurfs!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Ch 20: Red Alert

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The red smurfs camp had about 20 smurfs in it, the base is 30 square metres wide and it isn't well defended. The base was poorly patrolled by the red smurfs, theirs only a single Sentry Post armed with a 0.9 mm twin Gatling guns followed by several armed infantry, a couple of medics, and a single sniper. Their was indeed an officer but he spends most of his time drinking alcohol.

All the buildings were 1930 and 1960 styled technology, compared to the humans who were using 1930 to 2010 technology. The buildings were well armored and can withstand firearm rounds and most explosives, but they are useless against the NSA's B-29 Superfortresses and B-2 Spirit Stealth Bombers. Chernov isn't planning on making a command base there, he plans to bring back the equipment to the green smurfs base where it is well hidden from the peeping eyes of the NSA's Predator Drones.

Besides, the red smurfs are equipped with radar equipment. Not to mention a radar jammer which will be useful in keeping a low profile, they also have several GPS jammers which will prevent the NSA from locating their position via Global Positioning Satellites. These are important tools needed for the smurfs and only Chernov knows how to operate them.

Power wouldn't be a problem, the base was powered by renewable energy. Both using Solar and Wind technology, and whatever power they're not using is converted into Hydrogen which is stored in white sphere tanks about a 40 cm in diameter. This will make things a lot easier for all the smurfs, and communication lines shouldn't be hard at all since there's a lot of extra wires around. But the most invaluable piece of contrivance the red smurfs have is the most personal favorite among the smurfs: Duct Tape.

And they have a lot of rolls of it.

With this in mind, the green smurfs are very eager to go out and fight. Papa Smurf weren't so sure about attacking the red smurfs but Hefty, Brainy,and Handy were eager to fight. Chernov had them put on dragon skin bulletproof vest to protect their torso from damage, they noticed that it feels quite warm and might help them in the cold weather.

"You sure this is going to go off as plan?" asked Papa Smurf.

"A major weakness for the red smurfs is that the get drunk around 17:30 hours," said Chernov, "And it's that time of day again."

Chernov took his squad of 20 green smurfs as Papa Smurf and his three smurfs follow behind, they clutch their rifles as they were eager to kill something. Papa Smurf can sense this and wonders how would Chernov pull it off, the smurf will get more than he bargain for.

When they approached the red smurfs' camp, they found a ridiculous sight. Most of the red smurfs were out wondering around like zombies, indicating that they are drunk. Other red smurfs are sleeping or figuring or chatting among themselves, the sniper in question sits at the highest point in the camp, a tower. He was sleeping with his head down awhile still aiming the sniper rifle in a particular direction.

"Take out the sniper," whispered Chernov, "Use the silencer."

A green smurf armed with an SIR sniper mod w/ silencer takes aim at the enemy sniper from the edge of the camp. He fired the silent around and the enemy sniper's head popped open like a watermelon, effectively killing him.

Papa Smurf stepped back as his smurfs follows behind Chernov. Since he is too old to fight this kind of battle, he will only observe the following action as it takes place. To start off the battle, Chernov had divided the 20 green smurfs into several squads. He takes 10 of his smurfs and divided them into groups of 3, two of which have three squad members as the third have 4. Then he takes the other 10 green smurfs and divided them into two groups of 5, they'll advance into the red smurf camp from opposite sides of each other as the smaller groups evenly line the edge of the base's borders. In other words, Chernov has them completely surrounded and no way out.

Due to the green smurf's M81 woodland camouflage clothing and grass green skin, they blend in nicely into the environment. Red smurfs stick out of the forest background thanks to their red skin, so if any of them escape then there should be no trouble on finding them. Chernov has a lot of advantages as he have to admit, but his disadvantage is clear. Sky blue smurfs also stick out like sore thumbs, but not as bad as the red smurfs.

Despite this disadvantage, Chernov has Hefty, Handy, and Brainy pair up with him. He's going to have a tough time on his hands when dealing with these smurfs, due to their vague history. "I don't want you smurfs screwing up," said Chernov, "You guys remember what happened last time."

The smurfs gulped in response, working with Chernov is difficult but possible. On occasion before the war, they offer help to Chernov and they were rewarded with smurfberries, something that is somewhat common in the village. When smurfs help each other, they expect no reward. But when Chernov gives them a reward, they wondered if they should accept it or not.

They don't know what will Chernov reward them after this fight, but they won't have long to find out. When everyone is in position around the red smurfs' camp, Chernov gives the signal by firing the first shot at a particular red smurfs. "URA!" cheered the green smurfs as they go in guns blazing, just what Chernov was trying to avoid.

All the green smurfs engage combat, catching the red smurfs by surprised. The reds scrambled for their guns, only to be taken down with a single shot in the head. When some of the red smurfs got a hold of their guns, they fired away into the crowd of green smurfs. Since they are using fully-automatic rounds, they have difficulty controlling their aim. Remarkably they missed hitting the green smurfs altogether and they found themselves taking direct hits to the torso and legs.

The sentry post was taken care of by a single stick grenade, which was tossed into the post by a fortunate green smurf. Just as the red smurf scrambles out of the post, the grenade explodes and he was shot by a green smurf execution style. The Gatling gun had been totally ruined and is unable to fire again.

Papa Smurf watched as the green smurfs cut down the red smurfs like crazy, he was horrified by the death caused by them and prays that his smurfs are safe.

Chernov kicked down a door into the largest building in the base and tossed in a stick grenade, the blast killed someone inside as he could hear their scream. When he storms in, he noticed a dead red smurfs whose hand was blown apart by the grenade. Brainy was shocked by the sight of the body and rushed after Chernov, Hefty and Handy went another direction into the building.

"Where do we need to go Chernov?" asked Brainy.

"To the roof," said Chernov, "I got a flag I wanna plant on top, just to signal that we captured this base."

Chernov and Briany managed to find the stairs to the upper floors as Hefty and Handy sweep the bottom levels for red smurfs. As they past by a closet, they heard noises inside. They kicked it down, and they saw a red smurf with his hands up in the air. The red smurf began rambling in a language foreign to the smurfs in a state of panic, Handy and Hefty were soon annoyed.

"Shut up!" snarled Hefty at the red smurf.

The red smurf kept rambling, as if he's trying to tell them something. "I don't think he smurfs you Hefty," said Handy.

"He'll smurf this," said Hefty.

Hefty hands his SIR to Handy and charged at the red smurf, he grabs him by his neck and forced him to the ground. "Is there anything to tie his hands with?" asked Hefty as he positioned the red smurfs' arms behind his back.

"Duct tape," said Handy.

Hefty noticed several rolls of duct tape pinned up against the wall, he grabs the roll and wraps the red smurfs hands with it. The red smurf's blabbering weakens as Hefty finishes taping his hands together, he tosses Handy the roll of duct tape as he hands him back his gun. "Come on," said Hefty, "This red smurf might be smurful to us."

Meanwhile, Chernov checks the rooms and shot all the combatants with a single round each. Brainy managed to get a few shots but wonders if he's using more than is necessary. When they got onto the roof, Chernov takes off his backpack and pulls out a white flag. When he unravels it, it showed a green hammer & sickle at the very center of it. This was the same hammer & sickle Brainy saw on the computer background back in Chernov's birthplace.

He grabs a nearby pipe about 20 cm long and managed to duct tape the flag onto it, he add some more tape just to make sure it sticks on and doesn't slide off. He rushes up to the highest point he could see and plants the flag into it with all his strength.

"URA!" cheered the green smurfs who sees the flag waving on top of the building, they all knew it was Chernov who plant it. Papa Smurf manages to see the flag with his binoculars and slowly puts it down, he saw the green smurfs dancing and cheering in victory.

"Well I be smurf," said Papa Smurf, "He did it."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Ch 21: Old & New Villains Unite

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The smurfs' victory is a major game changer in the Humanoid War, they have electrical power which gives them the ability to operate computers and radar. But would this make a difference?

There was no word on the 20 missing smurfs but the 30 captured smurfs whereabouts are unpleasant. They were once again transported from Gargamel's mom's house to the NSA battle fortress near the center of le Pays maudit. In this long conference hall, the captured smurfs were placed on the center of the table by NSA soldiers.

It was already three days since they were captured and already they were broken down, demoralized, and neglected. The whole room seated various villains against the smurfs, like Earl Flatbroke, Matthew McCreep, Lord Balthazar, Hogatha, Nemesis, Chlorhydris, Imperia, Scruple, and the most commonly known villain, Gargamel. And yes, his mom is also there.

They all laughed at the smurfs who were already beginning to become depressed, two NSA officers guard the door as Drick came walking into the room with a couple of folders in his hand. He tossed them onto the table where the villains were giving him his attention, "You know why I brought you all here right?" he asked, "The hint are those smurfs right on the table, your enjoying their misery?"

"Oh yes," said Chlorhydris, "Really enjoying it."

"Well, that's about 30 of 100 of the smurf village," said Drick, "I can't believe it's so easy for us to find their smurf village from birds eye view, of course we have about the rest of the smurfs on the run. But there is a grand prize here ladies and gentlemen, a prize that Gargamel wants eliminated by all means possible. As he would explain."

"The prize is the Wunderwaffe," said Gargamel, "This Chernov Reznov is not an oridnary smurf, he fantasize with death and craves information like gold. The Wunderwaffe contains a lot of power that we cannot imagine, the 4 apple tall menace won't go down without a fight. Observe these files."

Gargamel places a hand on one of the files and opens it, then pushes it to Lord Balthazar whose across the table. The villians passed down parts of the files and looks over them, there were 5 photos. One was Chernov doing a pose with a SIR rifle mod, the second photo shows his computers and piles of books and documents inside his home, the third shows a bunch of dead red smurfs from the red smurf war that took place months back, the forth photo shows zombie smurfs eating the body of an unfortunate smurf, and the fifth photo shows what appears to be a nuclear bomb explosion."

"Just look at him," said Earl as he finished viewing the picture of Chernov and passes it to Hogotha, "He has it made."

"I gotta admit," said Hogotha as she passes it to Chlorhydris, "He's handsome."

"Indeed he is," said Chlorhydris as she observes the photo before passing it down to Imperia, "I think I'll get along with the Wunderwaffe, he doesn't seem happy like the other smurfs."

"He never is," muttered Gargamel.

"Maybe we can use this Wunderwaffe," said Imperia, "And take over the entire region."

"I wish that could happen," said Gargamel, "But Chernov cannot be controlled, few creatures on the planet possesses a will like his. That's why he must be destroyed."

"He's gotta have a weakness," said Lord Balthazar, "He's gotta-"

"He doesn't have one!" cried one of the captured smurfs.

"Shut up!" snapped Scruple as he pound his fist onto the cage.

"Where do you think Chernov is?" asked Hogotha.

"Well," said Drick as he turns on a projector and turns off the lights as the projector projects the entire map of le Pays maudit on the whiteboard at the edge of the room.

The smurf village is here," said Drick as he circles the Smurf Village's location with a red marker, "His last whereabouts is here," he says as he circled the location of Chernov's birthplace, "We scorched this much of the forest," he says as he drawn the outline of the artificial forest fire's path, the Smurf Village was within it's boundaries, "And we scorched this much forest around the area of his last whereabouts," he says as he draws a large circle around Chernov's birthplace, "The fires will obviously not kill him, he never stays in one location for long. But he must have settled down somewhere, he can't just run forever."

"I think there's other smurf villages," said Gargamel.

"Other smurf villages?" asked Drick.

"Yes," said Gargamel, "It appears he's heading east, which is very remote for humans. So their could be of smurf encampents in the eastern forests of le Pays maudit. I've seen about a thousand smurfs at some point in time, just a few weeks after the Wunderwaffe came around. It was very interesting, they could be around there for all I know."

"I'll have some predator drones scout the east," said Drick, "I've heard of these red smurfs who showed up out of nowhere, they are no friends with the Wunderwaffe so we may find signs of their battles against each other."

"We must also find their Long Life Force Stone," said Nemesis, "Its one of their greatest treasures."

"We already dug around in what's left of their village,' said Drick, "We found nothing, they either took it with them or have hid it elsewhere. I'm not going after magical artifacts just yet, there's a anti-magic field encasing le Pays maudit so we cannot use any kind of magic. The Great Smurf is highly dependent on magic, just wait to see the look of his face when he finds out that his 400 years of knowledge about magic is useless. Ha ha ha!"

All the villians laughed evil laughs, but Gargamel soon realized something. "If this field prevents the smurfs from using magic," he noted, "How can we use magic?"

"No one can," said Drick, "Magic assures the smurfs existence in this world, so we must use something new. Something unfamiliar to anyone here."

"Like hat?"

"Highly sophisticated technology, technology so advance that it will go against everything you know about the world and the universe."

None of the villians spoke to contradict his claim, so Drick lets it sink in for the moment. That's when Lord Balthazar broke the silence, "So about these Predator Drones of yours," he said, "What do they do?"

"I'm glad that you asked," said Drick as he aims a remote control at the computer next to the projector and presses a button. The map was soon replaced by live view from the eye of a Predator Drone, Drick soon wipes off all the markings he made on the whiteboard for the villans to get a better view of the footage.

"This is the bird's eye view of the Predator Drone," explains Drick, "We use these unmanned reconnaissance aircraft to seek out and destroy targets which ground forces can't get to, I can assure you that these Predator drones are very accurate in locating persons of interests."

"When you find them, how do you destroy them?" asked Nemisis.

"The Predator Drones are equipped with 2 AGM-114 Hellfire air to surface missiles, 4 AIM-92 Stinger air to air missiles, and 6 Griffin air to surface missiles. They are mainly used to take out armor and aerial targets, but targets as small as your thumb is completely overkill and are ineffective against them."

"So what's the alternative?" asked Hogotha.

"We'll use the B-2 spirit bombers to drop RRAB-3s on them," said Drick, "These bombs are designed to drop incendiary and chemical bomblets at a altitude of 5 kilometres and can cover about 1100 square metres of land. If we find any smurf encampment, we're going to drop these bombs right on top of them."

All the villains laugh as the captured smurfs stared at the live footage of the predator drone, they have little hope left to live as the Predator Drone shows the aerial view of the Smurf Village. It doesn't look like a smurf village, it looks like a massive black scar near the body of water. The only thing that is recognizable was Chernov's mushroom house which looks like a black pot with a bent straw coming out of it.

Seeing how Chernov's house survived where the rest of the mushroom homes did not gave the captured smurfs some hope, hope that the free smurfs are alright.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. Ch 22: Taming The Red Smurf

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

With the red smurfs' base captured, the green smurfs took their time in stripping the base from it's equipment. They gutted pretty much anything that has to do with electricity from the base, they ripped out the wires, the computers, the solar panels, the wind turbines, and the fuel cells. By the time word reaches the green smurf village about the victory, several green smurfs came by to help in the recycling process.

They brought in cart loads of stuff back to the village, it was a 2 kilometre hike back and forth from the green and red smurf camps. They first brought in the equipment necessary for producing power first, assuming that they could be bombed by predator drones at any minute. Then they put up a hustle in transporting equipment back to their home, this took hours.

Awhile the green smurfs were relocating the plunder they found, Chernov was praised for the victory by the time he returned to the green smurf village. He personally felt annoyed, as always when he was cheered for his accomplishments. It may not be enough to put a smile on his face, but at least he got what the green smurfs needed. Papa Smurf approached Chernov and shook his hand gleefully, "Glad you kept my smurfs safe," he said.

"You don't seem to be very enthusiastic about the battle," said Chernov, "I can feel it in your hand."

"Indeed I'm not," said Papa Smurf, "It's just something I hope will not happen."

"I'm mad about the green smurfs charging in like that, I don't want to ruin their moment since it could be the only time they ever had enjoyment."

That's when Hefty and Handy came walking in with the captured red smurf, who appears depressed. The green smurfs aren't happy about capturing prisoners, they actually killed all the red smurfs via a firing squad so seeing that they missed one has them all agitated. When Rick showed up to see what's what, the red smurf caught his attention. "Why did you bring him here!" he snapped.

"He surrendered." said Handy.

"We don't take in prisoners of war," said Rick.

"Well I do," said Chernov as he strapped his SIR onto his back, "Let's see what this red smurf knows."

When the red smurf saw Chernov approach, is eyes went big and he tried to run away. Hefty has him pinned with his grasp as the red smurf struggles to break free. With his hands tied behind his back, the red smurf see no hope in fighting back. The red smurf began to scream in his foreign language again, then suddenly Chernov barked at the red smurf in that language.

The red smurf went silent as he stared at Chernov panting, Hefty forced him to sit onto the ground as Chernov spoke to him the foreign language. "What is he saying Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf.

"He says his name is Sergei," said Chernov, "He says he came from the Ural Mountains from the east, which is a ridiculous 3000 kilometres away."

"Tell him why the red smurfs harass us," said Rick.

Chernov asked Sergei Rick's question, he reluctantly replies, "Sergei says that the red smurfs originally came along because they were forced out of their home, they heard about Papa Smurf and decides to make the long journey to see what treasures he has."

"So that's why those red smurfs smurfed our village awhile back," said Papa Smurf, "It doesn't seem smurfy to come all the way here anyway."

"After we finished off the red smurfs' main encampment months back, they scattered across the eastern part of Belgium." said Chernov, "We just stumble into one of the remnant bases, just seeing how well built their buildings are seems that they have a lot of time on their hands."

"So what are we going to do to him?" asked a green smurf.

"I don't know," said Chernov, "We can't just let him go awhile this nightmare is going on, can't kill him because he seems innocent."

"I thought you said red smurfs are cruel smurfs?" noted Hefty.

"I know what I said," said Chernov, "This one is different though, so he's going to be our firs POW in the Humanoid War."

All the green smurfs moaned in response, Sergei seems relieved by the green smurfs' expression. "Well what does he do?" asked Rick.

Chernov asked the red smurf his occupation, the red smurf answered quickly. "He's a scientist," said Chernov, "A bit of a nerd, often teased by his peers. He might help with the computers we salvaged from the red smurfs base."

Chernov asked the red smurf a quick question, "Da," muttered Sergei.

"And yes, he uses the metric system." said Chernov, "He knows a lot about chemistry and electronics so he would help us a lot with our new toys."

"Now I want to know what language you were communicating to him with," said Brainy.

"Russian," said Chernov, "It's also the same language I use to speak to my father at times, my name gives that assumption away guys as my dad's father is Russian."

"So you understand these red smurfs?" asked Papa Smurf.

"More than I understand why we are in this war in the first place," said Chernov, "Comrades, take Sergei and lock him up. Remember guys, we need him and you know that. He might have some things in common with you if you give him a chance."

A couple of green smurfs approached and grabbed Sergei by his arms, "Спасибо," he says to Chernov as the green smurfs takes him away.

"What did he say?" asked Papa Smurf.

"He says thank you," said Chernov, "I think he trusts me."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Ch 23: Technical and Social Skills

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Once all the equipment is removed from the red smurfs base, the green smurfs head home awhile taking the Hydrogen tanks with them. Seemingly impossible feat considering that it's 20 centimetres in diameter, but the Hydrogen made it feel lighter so it was easy moving them about 2 kilometres.

They managed to set up their Solar panels up into the trees 10 metres high, at the best possible area to catch the most sunlight. Then they tossed down cables to the ground and duct tape those cables to the trees so they don't flap in the wind. The wind turbines are easier, and less hazardous, to set up. They are actually vertical axis turbines levitating on a magnetic platform, just a light breeze from someone's mouth will make it turn slightly.

All of these were soon hooked up to tanks filled with water via cables, these tanks are sealed from the atmosphere as they are used to make Hydrogen and Oxygen. The Hydrogen is then stored into the Hydrogen tanks before the Hydrogen is transported into the Fuel Cells, producing electricity. There is no batteries here as battery technology is primitive, yet Hydrogen is effective in storing energy as it is an energy carrier.

One would think they won't be able to generate enough electricity to power a single lightbulb, that is yes and no. There is about 20 solar panels and 15 vertical axis wind turbines, each can produce about .5 volts of electricity at minimum and 1.5 volts at maximum. So doing the math, that's 52.5 volts of power and it's just enough to produce Hydrogen for the fuel cells which can solve the amperage problem.

It doesn't require much electricity to operate smurf based electronics so the computers shouldn't have a problem, the metal that is transporting that electricity is copper. There was a lot of copper wires lying around the red smurfs' base, they are about 5 millimetres thick and if they are stretched out from end to end they can cross about almost a kilometre.

The green smurfs lay out the electrical wires and buried them within the ground as they sent them from building to building, Chernov's knowledge on electrical engineering pays off when he installs small makeshift fuse boxes, LED lights, and electrical outlits for a later purpose. The green smurfs also rigged green LED lights on the nearby trees, just so that they can see in the dark.

Once electrical wiring is done, they turned on the power via the master switch at the power station. All the LED lights came on almost instantly, the green smurfs waited for a few seconds before they all cheered in pride. Sergei appeared proud of his work despite being despised by the green smurfs, it's going to take awhile before he is widely accepted among the green smurfs.

With power now available, the smurfs get to work on operating the computers. They moved most of the computers to a spider hole near the village center, the building will be used for long distance communication systems and radar. So it's basically a command center in the general sense, and the command center has a few problems.

The green smurfs were frustrated by the CRT computers as they were programmed in Russian, everyone was flabbergasted at the keyboards since they have both the English and Russian alphabets. To help solve the language problem, Chernov managed to develop a computer program that changes the programming of the computers from Russian to English. It worked.

The green smurfs get to work on getting the radar system up and running, he personally climbed up a 40 story tree just to deliver a single wire to use as an antenna. Once in place, the radar screen is up and running. It will help detect most bombers, but the stealth fighters cannot be detected by radar. Chernov concluded that the smurfs won't need a radar jammer since they are too small to be detected by it, but he had the radar jammer installed anyway.

He also installed a GPS jammer, which prevents the use of Global Positioning Satellites to determine the village's exact location. It stretches a similar length of field like the radar jammer, both jammers will help prevent the NSA from using GPS and RC guided bombs to attack the village.

Back at the NSA Battle Fortress, the villains were now watching live video footage from another Predator Drone. The Predator Drone, _Aquarius_, was flying over a patch of field when they spot what appears to be the red smurfs encampment. It was abandoned and appeared to be hollow out, the mass grave nearby tells the villains that a recent battle had took place.

"Would you look at that," said Gargamel, "What is that anyway?"

"That appears to be a red smurf base camp," said Drick, "There not a major issue at the moment but they appears that the base has been pillaged for resources."

"You think the Wunderwaffe is responsible?" asked Imperia.

"Maybe," said Drick, "Let's observe the base for a little while and see if anything pops up."

The jammers weren't up and running yet so _Aquarius_' guidance systems weren't blocked. Since it's about 7.6 kilometres in altitude, it cannot be detected by ones senses.

When the green smurfs finished installing a radar dish on the highest tree in the village, they hooked it up to a cable that Chernov installed earlier. Just when they turned it on, the radar dish began turning and it soon picked up _Aquarius_' body signature at the command center. "What is that?" asked a green smurf engineer as he observes the blimp on the radar screen.

"I think it's an NSA aircraft," said Rick as he observed the blimp, "What's the reading on it's body signature?"

Handy goes over the data in a CRT monitor, "It says that it takes up a 12 metre radius," he says, "We're also getting some radio signals going in and out from the plain, I honestly don't understand all this smurf."

Chernov walks in and sees the blimp on the screen, then he looks at the data from the CRT monitor screen. "It's a Predator Drone," said Chernov, "Don't know what kind of Predator is but to the looks of its body signature, it is too small to hold humans and it appears dense inside. So what I'm telling you is that this is an unmanned aircraft, it's basically a giant RC plane. Something we can take control of."

"What are you planning?" asked Rick.

"Well I'm planning to take complete control of the drone," said Chernov, "And use it against the NSA."

"You sure we can do that?"

"It's worth a shot, this radar system can stretch about 20 kilometres so that will be our range for the drone."

Suddenly _Aquarius_ vanished from the radar screen and the signature readings stop, "It gone," said Handy, "You'll think it'll come back."

"Oh it will come back," said Chernov, "We'll be ready by the time it comes back."

Just when Chernov was about to leave, someone slipped and fell down the small gap to the entrance of the spider hole. It was Rachael, Chernov immediately knew that she was spying on him. "Are you okay Chernov?" called Rick from inside the command post.

"I'm alright," said Chernov, "It's just Rachael."

"That should have been obvious." muttered a green smurf engineer.

Chernov lends Rachael a hand and helped the smurfette back onto her feet, "You okay?" asked Chernov.

"Yes," mumbled Rachael softly.

"It's getting late Rachael," said Chernov, "I'll take you home if you want."

"Thanks."

Chernov takes Rachael home as she leads him to her house, she didn't speak very much and had her arms wrapped around Chernov's waist the whole time. When they arrived at Rachael's spider hole home, they walked through the front door.

It wasn't much, just a lonely lightbulb, a desk with a few books, and a cot covered in couple of layers of padding. "What do you do most of the day?" asked Chernov, "Looks like you don't spend much time at home."

"I get up, eat, follow people around, sleep, eat, read, follow people around some more, then sleep."

"Anything else?"

"I help around with the repair jobs, and I occasionally wonder out of the village. I know my way through the forest quite well and there isn't any predators to worry about around here."

The two sat down on the cot, the bed gives in quite a lot. "How do you sleep on this?" asked Chernov.

"I placed some patting underneath," said Rachael, "It helps but not enough."

"I sleep on something similar," said Chernov, "Accept it's a lot more comfortable, one would sleep like a rock on it."

"Since your from the pure blooded smurf village," began Rachael, "Do you have any relationship with the Smurfette their?"

"Almost," said Chernov, "She's madly love with me, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. But sadly I have to turn her down, I can't risk having a romantic relationship with the only female in the village. Hefty and other smurfs could get jealous of that, I just don't want to divide the village because of me. Besides, she's my aunt. She's also your mom."

"I know," said Rachael, "You announced it to everyone when you arrived."

"Is there something wrong Rachael? You sound rather depressed."

"I'm lonely, I never have had any relationships. Even though my facial features are beautiful, I've been rejected for being fat."

"I asked the green smurfs about you and they said your annoying, no mean names due to your weight. Just annoying."

Rachael looked up into Chernov's eyes with a puppy dog face, "You care about me?" she asked, "You- you care for who I am?"

"I do," said Chernov, "Every time I turn around, there you are, right there, there for me. I can tell that you're in love with me, cause actions speak louder than words."

Rachael hugs Chernov tightly in response, "I do love you," she admitted.

"Then what are you waiting for?" urged Chernov, "Cause I love you too."

Rachael looked up at Chernov for a second, then kissed him in the mouth. The two made a long romantic kissed for a moment before laying down on the cot together, then Chernov reached over to the wall and turned off the LED light that illuminated the room. Once the room goes dark, it's private time.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. Ch 24: Smurfette's Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Chernov is doing better than most, as the other smurfs weren't so fortunate. Just full three days of misery had brought down the smurfs like butter melting in direct heat of a blow torch. They all felt down, horrible, and were missing the Smurf Village. Unknown to them that it was already been destroyed. What kept them going though was Chernov's books he written in the past few months.

Before their displacement took place, Brainy and Papa Smurf agreed to distribute 20 copies of 4 of Chernov's books among the populous. During their displacement, they carried the books with them and read them by chance. What they read in the books change them, the information within the books spoke about a bit of politics. If the books weren't influential enough, then what took place during their displacement had.

Already they have seen technology that goes far beyond the limits of their knowledge, not even the wisest of all smurfs (Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf) cannot comprehend. Seems that the green smurfs can understand technology more than anyone, as their smurf village now has electrical power. Operating CRT computers and switch board technology seems old fashion, but its a big leap forward for them.

Not only were their computers, there were also typewriters as well. The green smurfs managed to commandeer several of these typewriters and add them into their homes for personal use, they plan to write books of their own after being inspired by Chernov's writing.

Even though the smurfs were performing well in the new reality of war, Smurfette however is a different story. The thought that Chernov responds to Rachael's romantic feelings and not hers has demoralized Smurfette a bit. Smurfette sat inside a spider hole and cried herself in hopeless misery. Dashie heard her crying and steps into the spider hole to see what's wrong with Smurfette.

"What's the matter Smurfette?" asked Dashie.

Smurfette looks at Dashie as she pulls up a chair to sit in. "I love Chernov," she sobbed, "Yet he returns the love to someone else, he never loved me."

"He does love you," said Dashie, "But in a different way."

"How?"

"Your Chernov's mother's half-sister so that makes Chernov your nephew right?"

"Yeah."

"So your the only family he has, he needs family, not friends."

Smurfette wipes away her tears as Dashie hands here a tissue box, "But why doesn't Chernov love me?" she asked as she blows her nose, "And if he does, why doesn't he show it?"

"Were you honest with him?" asked Dashie.

"Yes."

"Were you honest with yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have a past? A past that you are not even proud of?"

Smrufette explains that Gargamel created her into wooing the smurfs in order to destroy them. Dashie just laughed at her, "Now I see what's his problem," she says, "You have an evil side, a side that Chernov can sense."

"If that's true," said Smurfette, "Then what must I do?"

"Your good side accomplished so much," said Dashie, "Yet your bad side accomplished nothing. That bad side wants to accomplish death and destruction, so I'm saying is that you should let it do so."

"You're saying I should become evil!" snapped Smurfette.

"No," said Dashie, "I'm saying you should exploit your evils side via your good side, you'll be able to find peace within yourself if that bad side gets what it wants for once. You might when Chernov's heart, but he'll never marry you as long as he lives."

Smurfette remained silent as she stares at the wall, still looking depressed, "Look mom," sighed Dashie, "I came over to appologize from my attide against you this morning. I have never been the same ever since my child died."

"So what really happened?" asked Smurfette.

"I spent 4 month being pregnant," said Dashie, "We green smurfs reproduce faster than humans, so it wasn't a surprise when I began having labor pains that early in human standards. It was excruciating spending 6 hours in labor. When my baby was finally born, he didn't cry. He's dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Smurfette.

"I know," said Dashie, "From that point on, I vowed never to conceive another baby again. So I had my uterus surgically removed and the space it once occupied filled in. We green smurfs are that smart in medicine and we regenerate quite fast, I felt relieved when my menstrual cycle ceased."

"Why would you sterilize yourself like that?" asked Smurfette.

"I'm done with kids," said Dashie, "But I'm not done with my sex life, Rick is actually my boyfriend by the way."

"Did he say anything after getting your uterus removed?"

"No, he didn't say much. I'm not the only one who made such a drastic decision you know."

"Others did this?"

"Yeah, usually after their first, second, or third try on being able to successfully give birth to a smurfling. I heard of one smurfette who tried 20 times before successfully conceiving just one smurfling, the smurfling ended up being born blind yet develop sonar abilities. Interesting little guy, don't you think?"

"Yeah, thanks Dashie." said Smurfette.

"Remember Smurfette," said Dashie, "We view you as our Mama Smurf, so it won't be long before everyone calls you Mama. Or just Ma."

Dashie stood up from the chair and walks out the door, leaving Smurfette to wonder about herself. "Release your evil side via your good side," said Smurfette to herself, "How am I suppose to do that?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Ch 25: Remote Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When the sun rose from the horizon, Rick came running through the green village looking for Chernov. The last thing he remembered about Chernov's whereabouts was that he was taking Rachael back to her house last night. It didn't take long for him to find Chernov. He found him cuddled up with Rachael on the cot, underneath a blanket. Their clothes lie all over the dirt floor. "Chernov!" cried Rick, "Chernov wake up!"

Chernov groaned as he opened his eyes rather slightly before directing his attention to Rick, "Damn it Richard!" he growled, "I just spent my birthday slaughtering red smurfs and now I get a rude awakening!"

"Sorry Chernov," apologizes Rick more calmly, "It's urgent."

"Are we under attack?" muttered Chernov as he prepares to go back to sleep.

"There's a chance," said Rick, "That thing is back."

"The UFO we saw last night?"

"Yeah."

"You know what, f#ck it." grumbled Chernov as he tossed the covers aside, Rick's eyes went big.

"Oh my god!" cried Rick, "That's huge!"

Rick ran outside and regurgitated on the walking path, Chernov grumbles as he puts on his boxers and camouflage smurf hat and pants. Rachael wakes up from her slumber and noticed Chernov getting dressed, "What happened Chernov?" she muttered.

"Rick woke me up," grumbled Chernov, "I guess that damn oversize toy is back, I'll be right back Rachael."

Chernov stormed out of the spider hole and found Rick wiping his mouth after throwing up his breakfast. As they head to the command center, Rachael pulls the cover back over her and returned to sleep. Heck, it's a Saturday after all.

When Chernov and Rick arrives at the command center, they saw the blimp on the radar screen and Handy going over the reading measurements from the CRT Data Monitor. "It's the same object as yesterday," said Handy, "The plane's name is _Aquarius_ and it's coming uncomfortably close to us."

"Is the jammers' ready?" asked Chernov.

"It's ready Chernov," said Rick.

"Okay," said Chernov, "Let me show you how to take control of a Predator drone."

Meanwhile, the villains were just getting getting up at the NSA's battle fortress. After they ate breakfast, they head back to the conference hall where Drick was waiting. On the screen, it shows the view of the deserted red smurfs' base. "You want to see some fireworks?" asked Drick.

"Please do show," said Lord Balthazar.

With that, Drick pulled out a joy stick remote and pressed a button on it. _Aquarius _began firing 2 Griffin missiles at the base, they struck the red smurf buildings and destroyed them with tremendous might. The green smurfs can hear the explosions going on and has detected the use of the Griffin missiles. "Are you locked onto _Aquarius _yet?" asked Chernov.

"Locked on sir," said Rick, "Your ready for this."

"Always ready," said Chernov as Rick hands him a remove control device, "Is the monitor all checked and ready?"

"Signals are ready to be transmitted," said Rick.

"10-4, proceeding to possess _Aquarius_." replied Chernov.

Chernov presses a button on the control and the green smurf's radar dish targets _Aquarius_' guidance systems, the villains who were watching live action feed from the predator drone's camera finds themselves blinded as their RC signal to the aircraft is jammed. All they are receiving now is static. "What the?" asked Drick as he fiddles around with the joystick, "Aw crap."

Chernov successfully commandeered _Aquarius_ as live action feed from the drone's camera shows up on the largest CRT monitor in the command center. "I'm now in control," said Chernov.

Drick became infuriated with the joystick that he slams it onto the conference table and whips out his hand radio, "Predator Drone _Aquarius_ is compromised!" he yelled into it, "Please confirm!"

"Affirmative," respond a voice from the radio "_Aquarius _is indeed compromised by an unknown force, going on high alert."

Drick just stood there with a look on his face, "I wonder if it is the Wunderwaffe," said Drick has he puts his radio away, "I bet he knows what we're up to."

"What a Wunderblunder," joked Gargamel.

All the other villains laugh as Drick seemed to be frustrated as ever.

"You wonder where we could steer _Aquarius_ to?" asked Rick.

"Well, I'm planning on taking out their airport." said Chernov, "Once we do that, we won't have to worry about their air force for awhile."

As _Aquarius _cruises through the forest, it passes over Johan and Peewit shack. Peewit, or Pee-wee, stuck his head out of the shack to find _Aquarius_ flying over them. Horrified, he retreats into the cabin with the thought of the airplane was made by extra-terrestrials.

Drick spoke to several advisers on the phone, trying to figure out where _Aquarius_ was heading. "It looks like the predator drone is heading over your position," said an adviser, "Requesting permission to have it shot down sir?"

"Permission refused," said Drick, "I want that aircraft tracked as its in the air, there isn't much it can do."

_Aquarius_' camera managed to capture great views of the NSA's battle fortress and its surrounding land, all this is soon sketched out by Rick as Chernov examines the footage closely. "If this is the headquarters of the opposition," said Chernov, "We're going to attack this castle later."

"It's about a kilometre long," said Rick, "It looks like it's the most powerful castle in le Pays maudit."

"See if we can confirm that this is the headquarters of the humans," said Chernov, "Cause I got a plan for it."

Using the information stored on _Aquarius' _computer, they managed to track down which airport it came from. Some 70 kilometres away from the green smurf village. As they head towards the airport, Drick's advisers continuously ask if they could shoot it down. "No!" he screamed at them into the hand radio, "Try to jam whoever is controlling _Aquarius_! These drones cost millions of dollars for christ sake!"

"Well you should have spent millions more on upgrading our radio communications you looney asshole!" yelled an adviser in a British accent.

"Shut up!" spat Drick.

"Bloody hell mate," screamed the adviser, "You need to relax for once."

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" yelled Drick, "Would you just try to regain control of _Aquarius_?"

"I'll try."

The NSA tracks _Aquarius_ as Chernov steers it towards the airport, it didn't take long for Chernov to find it. There were hangers of bombers and aircraft fighter, a few stealth fighters and other predator drones. Chernov knew that the stealth bombers are the most worry, he was relieved that there are only 4 such aircraft at the base. There was only one air control tower, a large jet fuel tank, and a rotating satellite dish.

He also knew that they have radar absorbing skin, the skin is so sensitive that seperate bunkers housing the stealth bombers shield them from radio waves coming from the outside to prevent damage. If Chernov could at least scratch the surface of a spirit bomber than that would be enough to send them out of commission temporarly, so he fired 4 Griffin missiles right onto each of the stealth bomber's hanger.

The missiles quickly slammed onto the roofs of each aircraft bunker, the missiles explode and caused the roofs to cave in. Chernov could see the stealth bombers being crushed from within, or at least damaged in some way. This caused the NSA to retaliate with 88 mm flank cannons and 90 mm L/53 guns, Chernov fired the two hellfire missiles each at the control tower and the massive fuel tank. The two targets were blown up like smithereens.

Trying to maneuver _Aquarius_ to avoid being shot down, he aims the aircraft at the satellite dish and fired all of his Stinger missiles at it. Although not designed to shoot down land targets as they are only designed for air, the missiles managed to destroy the satellite dish. It toppled over and crashed 50 metres onto the ground. With a few seconds to spare, he guns the aircraft out of the airport without being shot.

With the satellite dish destroyed, most communication lines to the airport has cease. It will take about 20 minutes before anyone outside the base receives any news of the attack. But Chernov wants to cripple the war machine entirely, and the power plant supplying power to all NSA buildings is only 5 kilometres away.

"Where you steering _Aquarius_ Chernov?" asked Rick.

"The human's power plant," said Chernov, "They're relying on a Coal-Fired Power Plant, it produces about 10,000 Megawatts of electricity. It produces the majority of power for all electrically powered human buildings in le Pays maudit. To find it, I have to follow the electrical lines leading from the plant."

"What are you planning do do Chernov?" asked Handy, "You have no more smurf missiles left."

"Oh you'll see," said Chernov, "You'll see."

Chernov steered _Aquarius_ towards the coal power plant. The camera caught sight of the massive complex, stretching 4 kilometres in length. He spot a crucial part of a coal power plant: the burner. It's right there, right out in the open and the entire plant is undefended. So Chernov guns _Aquarius_, straight at it. The camera quickly zoomed in at the target and just right when its up close and personal, the screen went static.

Chernov then handed the joy stick to Rick and pressed a button on the CRT monitor, shutting it off. "It's time to sum up a battle plan guys," said Chernov, "We have a window of opportunity with all the time we need, so lets take things smoothly."

The coal plant burst into flames right after _Aquarius_ crashed into it, coal from the conveyer was still on and it helped feed the flames. It didn't take long before the plant operators were forced to shut down the plant, and the power went out to any building connected to the grid its supplying. So the NSA battle fortress found themselves in a blackout as the villains noticed the lights going out.

Backup generators soon kick in and the power was restored to the building, now Drick was getting agitated. "What happened?" he said into the hand radio, "Did the power go out?"

Drick listened to the entire story from his adviser. After listening it for 30 minutes he smashed the hand held radio onto the floor, completely destroying it. "I knew something like this would happen," growled Drick, "Its time to take to take drastic action."

All the villains murmured to each other as Gargamel sat there with a puzzled look on his face, "Was it a bad idea to seek help from the NSA in the first place?" he thought, "What have I just unleashed?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	26. Ch 26: Turning The Tables Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

For weeks the smurfs, both Hybrid and Pure, had been fighting for their lives with stunning performance. With the lost of the coal power plant, the NSA cannot operate most of it's electronic equipment. Though they were able to keep the Anti-Magic generator up and running, their radio communications had nearly cease altogether. Despite the crippling of their electronic infrastructure, the NSA continued to hold an iron grip on le Pays maudit.

The first week had a hot of buzz going around, the green smurfs managed to eavesdrop on NSA radio communications and they learn from who they're fighting. Looks like the Natvist Socialist Army learned little from the _Aquarius_ incident, though they had taken extra steps in fortifying several areas in the region by taking control of castles and retrofit them with up to date technology. Handy and Rick works as a team in sketching out a map of le Pays maudit and marking NSA fortifications on it.

Chernov meanwhile spends most of his time listening to the enemy's comms awhile either sketching out new designs for war machines or typing away at a typewriter. After listening to the NSA blabber for 3 days, Chernov soon typed out a notice for the green smurfs:

"_Attention fellow comrade smurfs," _the notice read, _"This is your Comrade General Chernov Reznov speaking. After listening to enemy communication broadcasts for 72 hours, I had made a decision regarding our logistics and strategies. For the next couple of weeks, we'll be practicing new war strategies in combating humanity's Nativist Socialist Army, please see your fellow Smurf Officer for details regarding the sudden change of code. In order to fight for our freedom, cooperation is required and thus we must not let our stress overcome us. Victory comes with major sacrifices, therefore, it is best not to let our fears cripple us into submission."_

The notice was soon copied and posted and distributed among the green smurf village and the other green smurf villages. Interestingly the green smurfs loved being trained the new tactics Chernov wrote. Instead of using conventional human tactics, they started from scratch. Realizing their place in the evolutionary food chain, they had to switch from the offensive to the deceptive. Meaning that they have to use stealth and deception when fighting the humans from now on.

The second week went by with bloodshed, radio comms from the NSA said about massive massacres in Terminac as rebels loyal to The King attacked them with brute force. The result was that the NSA slaughtered all the rebels and sent the ones who survive to POW camps where treatment was harsh, they also learn that some of The King's advisers like Dame Barbara were sent to such camps.

They also learn that King Gerard was also transferred to a POW camp, his castle was set ablaze by the NSA. There were also word of mass murders of Wizards, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Witches, and Clerics from the lesser human kingdoms, they said that they all died from the use of chemical weapons. Freedom Fighters and Partisan Squads were gearing up for a major push into the NSA Battle Fortress after capturing several Civilian Ripsaw MS2s, antique T-34s, and a few modern M1A2 Abrams tanks.

Despite the capture of advance technology, they are useless to the rebels as they don't have the knowledge to operate such equipment. They can't get the tanks to even start up because they don't know how to fuel them, let alone what fuel is. They actually figured out that they can fuel the Abrams tanks with beers, since their engines are designed to run on anything combustible. They soon ditch the Abrams tanks after finding out that they are horribly inefficient and extremely difficult to maintain, though they find the old T-34 tanks and the civilian Ripsaw tanks easier to maintain and fuel and simply kept them.

Since communication to the outside world is now possible, they tried to keep communication between green smurf villages up to date. So Chernov had simple wires stretched across the ten green smurf villages, making communication a breeze between them.

With everything kept under close watch, the anxiety among the green smurfs goes down. However, the original sky blue smurfs found their lives changed. The thought of their captured friends being tortured and neglected had begun to fade away and were now moving on, though Papa Smurf couldn't forgive himself for letting those smurfs get captured in the first place.

Smurfette has happened to find the village leader sitting on a log, completely out of sight of the village. He just sits there resting his chin on his hands, as if he's thinking or depressed. When Smurfette approached Papa Smurf, he doesn't seem to mind her presence. "What's wrong Papa Smurf?" she asked.

"I don't think these smurfs need me anymore," he sighed as he folds his arms on his lap to sit up straight, "Not a single smurf ask me for help, I don't think those green smurfs like me."

"I'm sure they at least respect you," said Smurfette, "You just gotta give them a chance."

"I swear that every time I looked at any green smurf, they just stare at me. As if they think they're expecting me to do something. Those green smurflings are no different, as they are just like the adults in every way."

"Baby Smurf seems to be doing fine playing with them," said Smurfette, "The green smurflings say that he smell's funny though, claiming he smell's like smurfberry juice."

Suddenly Papa Smurf thought of something, he turns towards Smurfette and asked, "You think that these green smurfs will succeed us?"

"What do you mean?" asked Smurfette.

"If we all die out," explains Papa Smurf, "The green smurfs take our place."

Smurfette just stared at him, probably to scared to answer, "I think you need to ask Chernov about that question." she replied.

"Ask about what?" said a voice

The smurf turned and see Chernov approaching with a office file in his hand, "What's bogging your mind?" he asked.

"I just wondered if I'm still important in this world," said Papa Smurf, "And if the smurfs die out, your siblings would take over."

"Honestly," said Chernov, "That's what will happen in the far future, but not now. These green smurfs simply view you guys as elders, not foreigners."

"Oh," said Papa Smurf, "So what are you up to then?"

"I was looking for you regarding the captured and missing smurfs," said Chernov, "And some other details like to discuss with you."

"What do you have for me?"

"I did the math on how long will the captured smurfs' moral would last during their imprisonment, I did numerous calculations and predicted that their moral would last about 3 months."

"We have to save them!" stated Smurfette.

"And once we save them, how do you think they'll act and behave?"

"What?"

"There's no telling on what this, NSA, did to them. Those smurfs might think we've betrayed them, or maybe they'll be so depressed that they will never recover. And besides, these aerial photos of our Smurf Village will make all hopes seem lost about returning home."

Chernov tossed the file to Papa Smurf's lap and he picked it up to see what's inside, the photos appeared to be bird's eye view of the village, or what's left of it. It was just a black scar on the land, surrounded by burned trunks of what's once trees. It doesn't look like the familiar Smurf Village, it look like the after-touch of death.

Papa Smurf can't bare seeing the photo's any longer as he puts them back in the folder and hands it to Smurfette. "Oh my smurf!" she gasped as she saw the photos, "There's nothing left!"

"Not quite," said Chernov as he points to a lone object near the body of water, Smurfette and Papa Smurf looked closely and realized it was Chernov house, just a burned out ball with its tall chimney still puffing smoke, bent on an angle.

"Your house survived the purge?" asked Papa Smurf as he turns his attention to Chernov, "How?"

"I had it designed and built to withstand such a disaster," said Chernov, "Because of the problems the village has at the time, the floods and storms for example, so I used steel, rock, and clay to build my home, resulting in a structure that seems impenetrable. The house is protecting something important for that reason."

"Like what?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Information," said Chernov, "There is more information in that building than the info in your head, it took me months to collect it all. If we die off, I except at least someone or something to find it and learned what we had done during our lifetime."

Papa Smurf remembers all the crap inside Chernov's house before their run from the NSA, he understood why Chernov would go to such great lengths to protect what he learned. "So it's acting like a time capsule?" he asked."

"Correct."

Papa Smurf sat there with his chin on his fist as he looks off to the distance, "The heat from the fire might have destroyed something more important," he claims.

"Like the Time Scrolls and the Long Life Force Stone?" asked Chernov.

"Yes," said Papa Smurf.

"Well the Time Scrolls are useless to the NSA due to the Anti-Magic Generator. But the Long Life Force Stone on the other hand..."

Chernov's voice trails off as Papa Smurf shot uo and glared at him with an angry stared, "What happened to it Chernov?" he snapped.

"I was digging in my yard to install some electrical wires a few months back," explained Chernov, "I found the Long life Force Stone in the ground, I knew what it was after managing to get the box it is contained in and studied it for several hours before I realized it's true value. My equipment has never detected such pure elements from a single object before, it was such a surprise."

"What did you do to it Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf more calmly this time.

"Kept it underneath by bed the whole time," said Chernov, "When we evacuated from the village, I took the stone with me."Suddenly, Chernov took off his backpack and opened it, he reached in and pulled out the small magical box containing the life sustaining stone. When he hands it to Papa Smurf, he stared at it for a moment before returning his attention to Chernov. "How come you never told me that you found it?" he asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," said Chernov, "Remember when I told you that all I have left to loose is you and the smurfs?"

"Yes."

"I needed something to help reinforce that notion. As this object gives the smurfs their extremely long lifespan, knowing that you smurfs would rapidly age and die. So by protecting the stone with my life, I protect your future in some way."

"It would had been destroyed if you hadn't found it," said Papa Smurf, "How did you open the box without the key?"

"I pick locks as a hobby," said Chernov, "It is very easy to get such a container open these days."

Papa Smurf returns his attention the the box and sighs, "I guess you'll be the guardian of the Long Life Force Stone," he says as he held the box towards Chernov.

"You saying you trust me?" asked Chernov.

"You kept it safe this far," said Papa Smurf, "I've shouldn't had doubted you."

"You've never doubted me Paps," said Chernov as he takes the box from Papa Smurf's hands, "You were just uncertain on what I was planning, I can tell."

Chernov placed the box back into his backpack, zipped it up, and puts the backpack back on. "We aren't done yet, there is more info you need to know. But that would come by time. For now, it is best to relax and let your "successors" as you call them take the blunt of the work for the moment."

When Chernov walks away, Papa Smurf and Smurfette sat there for a long time awhile staring at where Chernov had once stood, "He's hiding something," said Papa Smurf, "But what is he hiding?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	27. Ch 27: Turning The Tables Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When Papa Smurf broke the news to Grandpa Smurf about the Long Life Force Stone, he wasn't very surprised. The elder explains to Papa Smurf that Chernov had been searching for an alternative for the Long Life Force Stone during his entire life, but he couldn't say what his progress was at the time. The only thing Grandpa Smurf was surprised about is that Chernov is able to get the box open without a special key, and wonders if anyone else could do it.

"Does he still have the stone in his possession?" asked Grandpa Smurf.

"It always has been in his possession," said Papa Smurf, "Long before all this got smurfed."

"At least he hasn't killed us yet," said Grandpa Smurf, "If his attention was to annihilate us, he would have done that a long time ago. At least he's trusted enough to handle such artifact."

The third week went by and things were a little calm, though the NSA had pillaged an entire village in the search for the smurfs. Other than that, things were quiet for the time being. After being starved and then over fed during the first 4 days, Baby Smurf finally relaxes after the intense violence. Several green smurflings observed Baby Smurf as they circled him, a bit puzzled by his looks.

"You know," said a girl smurfling, "He looks cute."

"I don't know," said a boy smurfling, "There's something about him that I couldn't put my finger on."

One of the girl smurflings picked up Baby Smurf and smelled him, "He smells like smurfberries," she said as she passed him on to another girl smurfling.

She smelled Baby Smurf and agreed, "Sure does," she said as other smurflings take noticed.

The green smurflings, or the baby boomers as they're nicknamed, were often trained to use firearms. Some smurflings were usually seen firing Standard Infantry Rifles at glass bottles in a makeshift firing range, just outside the village. When the sky blue smurflings approached them, they noticed the boy green smurflings where a simple woodland camouflage smurf hat and pants like the adults, with a head full of brown hair as well. The girl green smurflings wore simple green overalls and woodland camouflage smurf hats, their hair is also brown but they are identical to the boy's hair style.

The look on Nat's face says he's not sure if they are to trust them. Snappy on the other hand seems exhilarated by what the green smurflings are doing, Sassette was interested as well but Slouchy didn't seem to care. The green smurflings just looked at the smurflings with curiousity, three weeks of visiting didn't seem to mind anyone. "I want to ask you something," said one of the green smurflings as he approached with a loaded SIR, "Have you ever fired a rifle before?"

"I once had," said Snappy, "I shot Brainy Smurf in the leg with an air rifle once."

"Where did you get that air rifle?"

"Chernov."

"Isn't that inspiring."

"Why not let the smurflings shoot up those bottles Freddy?" asked a girl green smurfling.

"Sure not Missy," said Freddy as he hands her his rifle, "Why not show them how to fire a rifle sister."

"You're related?" asked Sassette.

"We're twins," said Missy, "There's a lot of twins in green smurf villages, I wonder why."

"Show them sis!" snapped Freddy.

"Keep your undies on!" snapped Missy back, "I'll show them."

Missy perched herself onto the firing counter and took aim at a glass bottle sitting on a shelf about 200 centimetres away, all the smurflings stood by to watch her fire the gun. The bullet zipped through the bottle and shattered it before hitting the safety wall placed behind the shelf, then Missy turns the gun over to Snappy, "If you are able to hit three glass bottles," said Missy as Freddy rushed across the firing range to place the some glass bottles on the shelf, "I would sleep with you tonight."

"Um, isn't that an adult thing?" asked Snappy as Freddy returns.

"Shoot the bottles," added Missy, "And I'll give you a kiss."

The green smurflings let out some cheering and ooing noises as Snappy gulps, "Um, okay." he stammered, "I'll do that for yeah."

"He's going to do it," said a green smurfling in the back ground as Snappy steps up to the firing bench.

Snappy sees the three glass bottles Freddy put up earlier and took aim at them, "Make sure you're sights line up," advise Freddy.

Once the glass bottle on the left was within his cross-hairs, Snappy fired the rifle. The bullet went dead center through the bottle and destroyed it, "That's one," said Freddy.

Snappy then aimed at the glass bottle to the right and fired, the bullet destroys it from within a split second. "That's two." said Freddy, "One more."

Snappy gulped as he aim at the glass bottle in the middle. When he fired, the bullet didn't destroy the bottle but instead blew off it's cap without damaging the bottle. The green smurflings cheered at such an accomplishment. Then the bottle explodes like a grenade, shooting pieces of it all over the shelf.

"Looks like the fire cracker and Hydrogen gas paid off," said Freddy as Snappy placed the SIR on the table.

Missy grabbed Snappy's arm and pulled him towards her before giving him a French kiss for about a few seconds. Once Missy is done, Snappy stared out like a zombie before passing out on the ground. "I guess he can't handle the adrenaline rush," comment Missy.

Snappy looked straight at her and asked, "Does this mean I get to sleep with you now?"

Everyone laughed, though Freddy wasn't happy. He has to spend the night sleeping under the stars, and it's going to rain that night.

During the forth week, it rained non-stop. The water was refreshing for the green smurfs as they all stripped down to enjoy a "shower" in the rain, awhile the sky blue smurfs were shut inside their temporary spider-holes in order to stay dry. During their entire stay, the smurfs weren't used to the new living conditions.

They missed the familiar cozy beds and warm dry mushroom homes, their temporary spider hole homes only has a cot with not much patting on them. Not because of the structure itself as it's weatherproof roof is covered in aluminum foil and trash bag plastic, but their door which doesn't really have much of a door. For some of the spider holes, water got in and soaked the dirt floors creating this brownish mud substance.

The smurfs hoped that it wasn't feces that's trailing into the homes, thankfully it wasn't. Sergei stepped outside in his boxers and looked up in the sky as the rain pelt around him, he held his hands out and stuck his tongue out to catch the water falling from the sky. He watched as several green smurflings playing in a mud puddle, throwing clods of mud balls at each other.

It soon reminds him of his childhood hillbilly home in the Ural mountains, the only memory he recalls was his grandfather bathing in a bathtub being heated by a camp fire. Chernov approached, also in boxers, and asked what was on Sergei's mind. The red smurf tells him about the "hillbilly bathtub in his childhood, Chernov laughed and told him that he'll build something similar the next day.

The next day, the rain has cleared and the green smurfs steps out of their spider holes feeling well. Though the green smurfs were feeling happy, the sky blue smurfs were feeling miserable. But their spirits soon rise when they saw what Chernov built overnight, they saw him bathing in it with Rachael as the two cuddle. It was a giant pool about 50 cm in diameter and about 15 cm deep, it was lined up with bricks cemented together in clay.

The water appears lukewarm as steam was present, "Well green smurfs," said Chernov as the green smurfs stare at him, "What do you think?"

The green smurfs were delighted, and the sky blue smurfs pulled off their trousers and stepped in. They noticed how calming it was when they stepped in, they never felt more relaxed than ever from this moment.

Chernov needed the relaxation, the weeks of strain from war had taken a toll on him. To top things off, he's still sleeping with Rachael and the two still make out almost every night. Most days he was still listening to the radio broadcast from the enemy's comms, and one thing had made him more depressed than anything. He missed his dad. More importantly, he missed seeing him.

During his first few weeks of life, his dad comes back to le Pays maudit to help him on some matters. He had contact with him via satellite phone and only calls when he needed something. As the days past by, he contacted him less and less until finally he stopped contacting him about 6 months ago. The videos that his dad video tapped before and after his birth had him wanting to be with him again, one would call him "Daddy's Boy" for this.

He sat in a desk in the Command Center listening to the NSA's broadcast and sighs. Rachael stepped into the room and found him looking all depressed, she approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "What's wrong Chernov?" she asked.

"I missed dad," he said, "When sh#t happens, I call him for help. Ever since this happened, I wanted to see him again."

"Can you call him now?" asked Rachael.

"Can't. NSA has all satellite phones jammed and even if I had my cell phone, there's no way I would contact him. Time would tell if he ever found out word about what has happened here. He can't ignore this, I know he can't."

Chernov doesn't know it yet, but his wish will soon come true in the near future. Like really soon.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	28. Ch 28: Outsider's Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It just so happens by luck that John "Dimitri" Reznov would be able to learn of what happened in le Pays maudit. Once a month, he would view satellite images over the region to see how things are going. Ever since Chernov stopped calling him, he hasn't been checking up on him much.

He expect massive destruction that the humans in the region would bring in an effort to bring down Chernov one day, so it wasn't a surprise when he saw massive scars of burned land sweeping about 60% of the region. Neighboring Pussywillow Hallow wasn't doing so well either as it was also on fire.

Sitting at the controls of his laptop computer, he zooms in the satellite over the Smurf Village and found it totally destroyed. So he went to check up on the green smurfs' villages, which is about 15 kilometres from the Smurf Village. It's already spring and plants are beginning to sprout leaves, so it was difficult to find the villages since they live deep within the forest and not out in the open.

Using a map he had made, he managed to home in on the coordinates of the villages. Each of the green smurf villages are 2 kilometres apart, so they are clustered together like animals in a holding pen. In order to confirm he's over the villages, he taps into the FM radio bands within the area and listens to the frequencies. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on in le Pays maudit.

The radio broadcast tells about the resistance groups against the NSA as they take over the human kingdoms in the area, he then spot the recently built bases within the region that belong to the NSA, including the Battle Fortress in the center. He couldn't figure out what has become of Chernov, so he decides to go to war-torn le Pays maudit to figure out where he is.

He packed up his laptop and several equipment before getting on a plane to le Pays maudit. Once over the region, he parachuted into the region along with the essentials he brought along with him. His landing zone happened to be no other than the area where the Smurf Village once been. Once he touched down he packed his parachute back into its pack then gazed over the destruction of the area, "Where are you Chernov?" he asked himself as he soon spots Chernov's home.

Knowing Chernov booby trapped it, Dimitri didn't go near it. So he picked up his case of supplies and heads off to his lab, the same lab where he created Chernov. There were a lot of destruction all over the place, so much death. Moving through the burned out forest was easy, and he made his way to his lab about 9 kilometres away. It was a long walk, but he made it there.

Once he arrived, he noticed human activity all over the place. When he approached the lab's entrance, he noticed it was cracked open. When he walked inside, he turned the lights on and noticed that the main room of the lab was trashed by an explosion. The cause of the explosion is obvious due to the pieces of metal shrapnel all over the place, so Dimitri puts down his case and went to work on cleaning the lab.

After an hour of cleaning, he shuts the door and gets to work on figuring out what's going on. He opened his case of supplies and took out a HAM radio and sat it up at the desk near the PC computer. With everything set up, he turns on the computer and discovers someone was on it weeks ago. It soon became clear that someone made themselves at home here, the bed in the bedroom was all ruffled but it looks like they hadn't stayed very long.

So he opened up his laptop and checked the satellite footage again, observing every detail of the forest for any sign of the smurfs. Then he sees it, 20 smurfs heading North East of the village amidst the charred forest. They are not that far from his lab, just a half a kilometre. So Dimitri shuts his laptop and heads out the metal door to intercept the smurfs.

The 20 smurfs were hungry, thirsty, and dirty. They had been on the run for the past four weeks and had not much to eat or drink, they were on the verge of death and were in no shape to run away from danger. So when Dimitri approached them, their faces shows recognition. "Dimitri?" asked Greedy as he approached, "Dimitri, is that you?"

"I'm here to help you blue buddy," said Dimitri, "Come, I have a place for all of you to stay in."

The smurfs soon followed Dimitri back to his lab where they rushed inside where he fed the smurfs the food he brought along, they never felt so relieved. "Do you know where the other smurfs is?" asked a smurf.

"No," said Dimitri, "I just got here a few hours ago, I have no clue where the other smurfs are and nor where Chernov is. But I do know he's around here somewhere, it seems your friends were once here due to all the little fingerprints I keep finding."

"So you don't know where Chernov is?" asked Lazy.

"I don't know where everyone is," said Dimitri, "But I do know this, it makes sense for him to bring them here since this is the place where you first met us. Whoever was hunting you guys drove him out, I suppose he's heading east like the rest of the smurfs. I think he's trying to find the Green Smurf Villages I set up for my green smurfs, so that's where all of you smurfs are gonna go."

Dimitri opened a cabinet door, revealing a large lever. "Stand right in the center of the room," instructed Dimitri.

All the smurfs agreed and do what they're told. Once all the smurfs were at the center of the room, Chernov grabs the lever and said, "Say hi to Chernov for me."

He pulls down the lever and electricity engulfs the smurfs, then they disappeared within a split second. Dimitri pulls the lever back up and sat down in his chair, he stared at the area where the smurfs once been and sighed, "What have I done?" he asked himself.

He soon pulls out his cell phone and dialed in a number before putting his ear to the phone, "Comrade," he says into it, "You remember those favors you owe me? I'm going to need a few things, here's the plan."

Meanwhile at the main green smurf village, Chernov was just leaving the command center when lightning came out of nowhere and struck the ground with the sound of a cannon going off. All the smurfs rushed to the area and discovers the 20 missing smurfs scattered all over the area where the lighting had struck, Papa Smurf waste no time assessing the situation.

"Papa Smurf!" cried Greedy as he rushed to him along with other smurfs, giving him a big hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Greedy," said Papa Smurf.

Smurfette rushed up to Lazy and gave him a kissed of the cheek, "We thought you were goners." she said.

Chernov approached Greedy with curiosity, "How did you get here?" he asked.

"Your dad found us and brought us here by some teleporter," said Greedy, "Similar to the teleporter you were building in the village, he want's to let you know that he says hi."

Chernov stared at him for the moment, then he looks away, "So he knows whats going on here after all," he says, "I wonder what he's going to send me next."

Suddenly a plane flew above the village and air dropped a couple of crates into the village, it parachuted safely to the ground as it lands in the middle of the smurf crowd. All the smurfs wondered whats inside it, so Chernov pulled out his crowbar and muscled the crate open. The wooden crate disintegrated, revealing a smurfmobile. This smurfmobile had aluminum armor and resembles somewhat of a primitive truck, it's main feature was it's "flamethrower" in the back. "Well," said Chernov, "This will make things easier to get around from village to village, isn't that right Handy."

Handy was to stunned as he was witnessing the return of the "smurfmobile," and was thus speechless.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	29. Ch 29: Woops There's Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

During the next few days, there was air drops of equipment almost non-stop. This gives a big boost to the smurfs' ground and it was soon time for them to go on the offensive. With a large regiment of smurfmobiles and a air force of fixed wing aircraft, this is going to make things more easier for the smurfs. They gather around the command center and soon come up with plans to free the captured smurfs.

Eventually they come up with a plan to parachute into the Battle Fortress, free the smurfs, kill the leader, and run out of there like there's no tomorrow awhile it explodes. It seems like it was made off the bat, but Chernov does not want to wait any longer.

All the green smurfs were eager in accomplishing this plan, the sky blue smurfs were having second thoughts though. "You sure this is going to work Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf.

"If we succeed," said Chernov, "Then the NSA will head north and we won't be seeing them again."

The NSA has some plans of their own. After numerous aircraft stalled and crashed over a 10 kilometre area, they plan on sending in forces of NSA squads to search the area and find what's causing them. When they locate the crash sites of several aircraft, they noticed they were taken apart and hauled off by someone. They did not suspect the smurfs were responsible, yet.

The green smurfs were packing up SIR rifles and flamethrowers in several smurfmobiles as the sky blue smurfs took their seats in the back of the vehicles, Chernov instructs Rachael to remain in the green smurf village. Promising he'll be back. Rachael agrees but wasn't very happy about it, not even the smurflings are going with the smurfs.

"You know where their base is?" asked Papa Smurf as he and Chernov hopped into the lead car.

"I know where," said Chernov, "GPS coordinates says otherwise."

Several voluntary green smurfs hopped into the smurfmobiles as Chernov starts up the car, then all the drivers in the other smurfmobiles started up their cars. "Well this is it," said Chernov as he picked up a hand radio, "Is everyone ready."

"Aye!" said several green smurfs at once.

"Okay," said Chernov, "Let's get this show on the road."

Chernov presses down on the clutch and the convoy began to move out of the village, several green smurfs watch the convoy leave as they wave goodbye. Rachael held up Baby Smurf for her to see as she leave, Smurfette waves to them as Baby Smurf returns the wave.

"I wonder if I'm going to see home again," said Smurfette.

"We would see home soon Smurfette," reassures Brainy.

"Did you turn the stove off before we abandoned the Smurf Village Greedy?" asked Hefty

Greedy was silent for a short while as he thought about it, "Uh-oh," he said, "Oh I'm in trouble now."

Papa Smurf hadn't told them about the Smurf Village yet, however the smurfs who gone missing tells them that they walked through kilos of burned forest and ash. Indeed, it was confirmed when they saw vast amounts of destruction during the trip.

As they drove through the forest, Chernov sighs as they cruise along the road. "What's wrong Chernov?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I never asked for any of this," said Chernov, "I wonder what will happen if we succeed, it would take centuries for the forest to recover from the war."

"We'll rebuild as always," said Papa Smurf.

"Rebuilding is not what is just on my mind, I finally found my true love. You know Rachael? The overweight smurfette?"

"Yeah, I do."

"That's her."

"But why is she your true love?"

"She reminds me of my mom, almost in everyway. I want to take her home with me after all this is over, if there is a home to come back to. But even though I finally found someone to love, I'm not sure it's going to last due to all this crap we smurfs keep getting ourselves into."

"That's what being a smurf is about."

"It's not about being a smurf anymore."

"Then what is."

"It's about being human as well as smurf, me and Rachael are the same thing. Hybrids. Nature's curiosities. Interestingly enough we can reproduce, but raising a litter of smurflings is something I want to do in the near future."

"You want to have kids?"

"I need something to past my work down to, so it make sense to have children just to make sure my work continues. You just down have kids because you want to, you need to have a purpose for children."

"I sometimes thought of that myself."

The convoy soon takes a turn near a river, the river appears green and there were bodies floating down it. Both human and animals' bloated and rotted corpses flood the river, seeping death into it.

"We're staring at evolution in the face," claims Chernov, "The world wants us dead because we have something that they don't."

"What do we have?" asked Papa Smurf.

"An extremely long lifespan," answered Chernov, "The longer one lives, the less likely for one to die from old age. I suppose that's what happened to your generation."

"I rather not talk about it, it's too painful."

"I wouldn't talk about my mom, but I have no choice."

They were almost to the battle fortress when Chernov slows down, slowing down the convoy as they approached a bridge. "What's going on Chernov?" asked a green smurf on the radio.

"Damn bomb nut blown up the bridge," said Chernov, "We gotta find another way around."

The bridge was blown up rather recently, Chernov could see the smoke steaming out from the burning wood. "Something doesn't feel right guys," said Chernov, "I smell a trap."

Suddenly, NSA troops popped out of nowhere and surrounds the smurfs. They were armed with flamethrowers and hunting shotguns, there is no way they're fighting out of this. "Stand down smurfs," said Chernov to the radio, "They want me, not you."

"It's suicide!" cried Papa Smurf.

"Victory comes with sacrifice," says Chernov, "My family knows this more than anyone."

Chernov opened his door oor and stepped out of the smurfmobile with his hands up, fellow smurfs did the same. "Take me to your leader," snarled Chernov, "He's the one I want."

The NSA soldiers would normally beat the people they capture but Chernov was an exception, Papa Smurf was surprised how he and the humans understood each other. Chernov did not flinched when his friends were bagged and crammed into a cage, he was spared cruelty as he was placed in his very own cage. The smurfs couldn't understand why Chernov was fairly treated than them, they would soon find out where they're going. The irony was that it's where they're going as well, the Battle Fortress.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	30. Ch 30: Blood Ties With The Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

For almost the entire time, they kept black cloths over the cages to prevent the smurfs from seeing where they're going. Chernov simply sat there alone, awhile all the other smurfs were whispering among themselves. "Chernov, Chernov!" called out Smurfette, "Are you there?"

Chernov answer, he just sat there in his cage unresponsive.

Meanwhile, the villains were sitting in the conference hall talking among themselves as Drick sat there in the far end of the corner, frustrated with his hand on his face. Suddenly the doors opened and several NSA soldiers came in with the caged smurfs, they sat them onto the counter and pulled the covers off of them. The villains were surprised at the sight of the green smurfs, "Well I'll be darned," said Hogatha, "Green smurfs, 20 of them."

Suddenly, an NSA officer placed Chernov's cage in front of Drick and pulled the cover off of it. The Wunderwaffe stares at him as he sits in the indian position. Drick stood up and stared down Chernov, "You," he said.

"Yes me," said Chernov, "You're looking for the Wunderwaffe, well here I am."

All the villains stare at Chernov as he stares at Drick, "Well," he said, "What are you going to say for yourself?"

"Oh I'll tell you what I have to say," said Drick as he opens the cage door and made a reach for Chernov, he gripped him hard as he pulls him out of his enclosure, "Say this!"

Drick thrown Chernov across the room and he slammed against the wall, both the villain and smurfs winced at such a site. Chernov fell to the floor hard as an NSA soldier picked him up and tossed him between the smurfs and Drick on the table. He wasn't moving, but he was breathing. "You smurfed him out!" snapped Smurfette.

Gargamel reached over, scooted the cage towards him, and opened it. He reached in and grabbed Smurfette hard and pulled her out as if he was ripping something before pushing the cage back to it's original spot. "Isn't that the Smurfette who created?" asked Drick.

"Yes," said Gargamel as she stares into her eyes, "Indeed it is."

"The one who betrayed you?"

"Yup, this is her."

"Let me go!" struggle Smurfette as she tries to scramble out of Gargamel's grip.

"Where's that Brainy Smurf?" asked Scruple.

Scruple made a mad grab for the cage and reached in to pull out Brainy Smurf. Despite trying to hang onto the cage, he lost his grasp as Scruple pulls him away. "There you are," said Scruple as he held Brainy up to his nose, "I've been looking for you."

"Oh have you?" mumbled Brainy.

"Yeah I have!" snapped Scruple, "And now I have you!"

"Put him back Scruple," said Gargamel, "Deal with him later, but not know."

"Yes Gargie," said Scruple.

"Gargie," snickered Chernov as he regains consciousness, "Isn't that a girl's name?"

Everyone chuckled as Chernov struggles to get back onto his feet. Drick slammed his hand on Chernov and pinned down the smurf like he's nothing, "Here's another name for you Gargamel," he blurted out, "Grandpa."

"Grandpa?" asked Gargamel, "What is going on?"

All the villains started muttering among themselves, the smurfs knew what Chernov is trying. "Your spell created my mom," pointed out Chernov as he points his index finger at Gargamel with a free arm, "That spell is a one of a kind spell, so it has to be yours."

"There could be other spells like it," said Lord Balthazar.

"No godfather," said Gargamel, "It's my spell entirely, I was the one who created it into existence anyway."

"And since my mom brought me to the world," continued Chernov, "That makes you my grandfather."

Drick took a thick book and pressed it against Chernov, everyone watched as Chernov did his best not to squeal. "Stop it!" cried Smurfette, "You're hurting him."

Eventually, Drick let up and released Chernov as he gasped for air. He looked at Drick in the eye and pants, "I just have to ask who got you involved in trying to hunt down the smurfs?" asked Chernov.

"That would be me," said Gargamel.

Chernov turns towards him and took a deep breath, "Well Gargamel," said Chernov, "I guess you no longer in control now."

Azrael walked into the room and hopped onto the table, Chernov like there as he shot his eyes at the cat. The cat backed away and sat down, not making another move. He turns his attention back to Gargamel and glared at him, "Yeah, no longer in control. You focused all of your attention on capturing the smurfs and you just let the NSA take over le Pays maudit as a regime? I'll be damned, soon they're going to turn on you. That's for damn sure."

Drick suddenly picked up Chernov and slammed him onto his stomach, then took the book and slammed it on top of him. When he removed the book, Chernov was out cold as blood spews out of his mouth. Smurfette gasped at the sight of it.

Chernov spat out blood before saying, "You let your daughter suffer as she watch her nephew gets pulverized? I thought this is our war... not the NSAs."

He soon coughs out more blood as Drick laughed, "You're going to be wishing you're dead once this day is over," he laughed.

Chernov looked at Drick in the eye for the final time, "I have been wishing I was dead a long time ago," he says, "Isn't that ironic."

The hybrid soon passes out on the table, Drick turned Chernov onto his back and pressed down on his stomach. "He's unconscious," said Drick, "Guards, take all the smurfs to the rest of them. Including the Wunderwaffe."

The guards took Chernov and placed him back into the cage awhile taking the other cages with them, they soon put the black cloths over the cages before taking them out of the room. Everyone remained silent as Drick gets out a wash rag and wiped up Chernov's blood from the table, "We're close," he said, "I wonder if those smurfs know where their hiding place is."

The smurfs were taken to the basement to a door that looks like a laundry shoot, the NSA soldiers opened the door and dumped the smurf into the shoot as garbage. They all scream as they cling to the cage for dear life, but they were knocked down and fell into the black abyss. The smurfs literally fell about 100 metres before falling onto a mat that broke their fall, but it was still a hard landing.

One by one, they all fall into a dark room illuminated by red lighting. Once they all fell into the room, they all groan and moan as Chernov was the last one to drop in. Smurfette managed to catch Chernov and took some of the blow as he lands on the mat. All the smurfs gather around Chernov as Smurfette positions him against the wall, "Chernov," cried Smurfette as she shakes him with both hands, "Chernov, are you okay?"

Chernov looked up at Smurfette, "Not really," said Chernov, then he points across the dark room, "I think we found those captured smurfs..."

All the smurfs turned and saw small figures roaming the darkness, Chernov pulls out a flashlight and turned it on. The beam was so powerful, it illuminated the room with it's glow. What the smurfs saw, horrified them.

The 30 captured smurfs sat up against the wall, blocking the light from their eyes using their hands. They almost look like skeletons with their eyes sunken in and their ribs showing, their skin was also covered in filth and their smurf hat and pants appears gray instead of white. They look like the undead, they do not look like smurfs.

One of the starved smurfs ran up to Papa Smurf and hugged him, "Papa Smurf," he said, "It's me, Jokey."

"Jokey?" asked Chernov, "Come here."

Jokey approached Chernov as he held up something, "Hold out your hand," he said.

Jokey held up his hand and Chernov placed a smurfberry in it, "It's for all the trouble you caused the village before all this happened," said Chernov, "Just in case you die, your flesh taste like smurfberries. Which will make things easier to eat you."

"You and your black humor," chuckled Jokey.

"I suppose so..." said Chernov as his voice trailed off for a moment, Jokey reluctantly ate the smurfberry to much of Greedy's dismay. Suddenly, they hear someone coming down the shoot.

"Hefty," said Chernov.

"Right," said Hefty as he get underneath the shoot.

A smurf came down hard into Hefty's arms as he managed to catch him, turns out it was Grandpa Smurf, just without the walking stick. "Papa," said Papa Smurf, "What are you doing here."

"I came to help," said Grandpa Smurf as Hefty lets him down, "They caught me and they through me into this shaft, then I dropped in."

"We were only here for like, what? A few minutes?" said Chernov, "Look at who was here the longest."

When Grandpa Smurf saw the starved smurfs, he was appalled by the sight of them. "I have never seen such mistreatment of any creature ever in my entire life," said Grandpa Smurf.

"My Great-Grandfather has," said Chernov, "He lived to tell the tale too, what he seen is far worse than this."

"What did he saw?" asked Brainy.

"People getting shoved into gas chambers, people being burned alive," began Chernov, "Even his own, comrades, suffered such fate, but he and his friends are no different from his captures. He's just as cruel and merciless as them, how fortunate that history repeats itself in my family."

"When was this?" asked Grandpa Smurf.

"Several decades ago in something called, The Great Patriotic War," said Chernov, "It's not war, it's a massacre."

"How come you were spared from most of the harsh treatment Chernov?" asked a green smurf.

"The humans want something from us," said Chernov, "Our happiness and pride, I don't have both. I'm no different from those humans, so we have our respects. But there's only one thing that I do have that they haven't taken away yet."

"And what do you have?" asked one of the starved smurfs.

"You guys," said Chernov, "My father brought me to the world for you all, I'll stay with you guys to the end if I have to."

"That's mighty noble of you Chernov," said Papa Smurf.

"It's more than you think," said Chernov as he took off his backpack, and pulled out the magic box.

All the smurfs knew what Chernov has in his possession, the Long Life Force Stone, but they don't dare to say it, "See this box," said Chernov, "This box contains the force that gives you your extended lifespan. If this were to get destroyed, you will rapidly age and die just like that. The only thing I can never loose is, this, stone. If they want to kill us, they would have to destroy this. And to do that, they have to get past me which I am slightly less important than the stone itself."

"Why slightly less important?" asked Handy.

"My purpose in the world is to pull you guys out of this despair and into a promise land of some sort," said Chernov, "If all of you were to die, my life means nothing. Sure I have found my true love, but all the green smurfs will share my pain. A mass suicide will result with all of your deaths, that's how important your life is. Don't give up, never give up. Just fight to the death. I may be down, but I'm not out."

Chernov placed the Long Life Force Stone back into his backpack and puts it back on, "There's gotta be a way out of here." he said, "Maybe its the way we came..."

He looked up into the endless void of the laundry shaft they fell through, "If only," he muttered, "No, there's no way we're going back up that shoot."

Suddenly, Hefty began kicking against the metal wall. Every pound with his fist and foot echos through the container like gun shots, "It's hollow," said Hefty, "Maybe I could..."

Smurfette pulled Hefty aside and took off her slippers, she then steps back before charging at the wall. She smashed her body into it, and something popped in the ceiling. "That," she said as she points a finger at Hefty, "Is how you do it."

"You just made my mother proud Smurfette," said Chernov, "Way to go."

"Thank you." she said as she smiled.

"But how are we going to get up there?" asked Jokey.

"Either we wait for someone to open it up," said Chernov, "Or we form a smurf latter to get someone up there and help find a way out of this hell, what will it be?"

None of the smurfs answered Chernov's question, that's when the ceiling door opened and Scruple appeared. "There you are," said Scruple as he reached for Brainy and grabbed him.

"Scruple," said Chernov, "You have to get us out of here."

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because I am your first cousin, once removed," explains Chernov, "I'm your biological relative here, Gargamel is your uncle and he is my grandfather. So Smurfette here is your cousin as he is her father, see where I'm going?"

Scruple had no clue what Chernov just said, "Your point is?" he asked.

"We're family," he explains, "We're suppose to help each other out here."

"Can I have Brainy Smurf?" asked Scruple.

"Why not get a green smurf who's related to you?" asked Chernov, "Besides, Brainy's annoying."

"Oh, I forgot." said Scruple as he drops Brainy back into the tub, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Cause a distraction," said Chernov, "Any distraction, and I'll take the blame for it since it's my idea."

"I get to cause trouble and someone takes the blame for that trouble," said Scruple, "I like it."

Without saying another word, Scruple shuts the door leaving the smurfs alone once again. "I have a confession to make guys," said Chernov, "My family is screwed up."

"Screwed up?" asked Smurfette.

"My family on my dad's side wants to help us and my family on my mom's side wants to kill us," said Chernov, "My mom would be heartbroken for this, civil war. My dad however would be somewhat forgiving about this."

It didn't take long before an alarm went off, alerting everyone of something amiss. And the kicker? Scruple didn't cause the distraction.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	31. Ch 31: Vengence Hour

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

How fortunate for Chernov that Dimitri was there for him, and he brought along some help. It was just hours earlier when Dimitri managed to track down the two in the forest, they were surprised on how easily Dimitri was able to find them. Johan just stepped out of their hidden shack, and found Dimitri standing on a rock staring down on him. "Who are you?" asked Johan.

"John Reznov," said Dimitri, "But call me Dimitri."

Peewit came walking beside and was shocked at seeing Dimitri as he stepped down from the rock, "What do you want?" asked Johan.

"I need your help," said Dimitri, "It is difficult to find any human being out here still loyal to the smurfs."

"The smurfs?" asked Johan, "What happened?"

"The NSA's Battle Fortress," said Dimitri, "I'm planning on breaking in and freeing them, I suppose you know who my son is right?"

"Chernov?" asked Johan.

"The last name gave you the hint?"

"Yes."

"Chernov needs help. He may help a lot of people, but he can't help himself. I can tell he's in dire need of reinforcements."

"We helped him once," said Peewit. "It's a long story."

"You know where he is?" asked Johan.

"The center of le Pays maudit," said Dimitri, "The Battle Fortress is located there."

"Okay Dimitri," said Johan, "Lead the way."

Dimitri was quick on guiding them to the Battle Fortress, though they were uncertain if Dimitri is telling the truth. They soon began to believe him after they arrived at the Battle Fortress, Johan and Peewit were surprised at it's massive size but Dimitri has seen larger in the past.

"Where could the smurfs be?" asked Johan.

"I don't know," said Dimitri, "But I have a hunch on who might know."

The triad soon jumps down into a 3 by 3 metre deep ditch, just avoiding a passing vertibird in the process. They soon head inside a small drainage pipe within the ditch, it was pretty large to walk through and so they managed to make their way inside without much of a problem.

"Eww," complained Peewit, "What is this?"

"Storm drain," said Dimitri, "Thankfully the weather is excellent today."

After walking about 70 metres down the storm, Dimitri discovers a small manhole and latter. Not willing to go further down the storm drain, he decides to ascend up the manhole. He climbs up the latter and pushes the manhole open just a centimetre so he could see what's inside, he noticed he's in the basement and a NSA soldier sleeping on the floor with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Shhh!" shushed Dimitri, "I gotta take care of this guys."

Dimitri carefully slides the manhole cover aside and slowly climbs out of the storm drain, he pulls out his knife and approached the sleeping soldier with quiet feet. Acting quickly, he covers his mouth and slit his throat with tremendous speed. The soldier tried to scream at first, but quickly dies soon after. "Coast is clear guys," said Dimitri.

Johan and Peewit climbed up the latter and sees Dimitri picking through the dead soldier's things, "Oh my god," said Johan, "You killed him."

"It's war Johan," said Dimitri, "We Reznovs were bred for war, originally as knights to protect Russian Tzars. But that was a long time ago, we are now on our own."

Dimitri pulls a 9mm pistol out of the dead soldier's holster and hands it to Peewit, then hands the soldier's M4 carbine to Johan. "Learn fast Johan," said Dimitri, "These aren't the weapons your used to."

"I can tell," said Johan as he takes the rifle, "How do I use this?"

"Turn the safety switch to off, aim at your target, then fire." said Dimitri, "Think of it as a repeating crossbow and you'll do just fine."

"What about this smaller weapon?" asked Peewit.

"Same thing," said Dimitri, "They make crossbows that small you know."

"Whoa."

Dimitri soon looked at the wall and noticed a breaker box, he walked over to it and opened up its panel to see what's inside. "Hrm," he wondered, "If I turn off the master switch..."

He grabbed the main switch and pulls it down, then everything went black. It took just a few seconds for the emergency lights to kick on, now they really done it. "We'll split up to fine the smurfs," said Dimitri, "Use your instincts guys."

As Dimitri, Johan, and Peewit split up as the alarm went off, they were unaware that the Smurfs were just in the next room. However, they were unable to find them as the smurfs make a break for it. Hefty managed to get the door open as the smurfs climbed out one by one, Chernov needs help when getting out due to his injuries as Grandpa Smurf receive no assistance at all.

"I have something to take care of guys," said Chernov as activated his jetpack, "Just get out of here, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Chernov!" cried Smurfette.

"Just go guys!" snapped Chernov, "I'll rejoin you once you get out, I promise."

"Chernov!" cried Papa Smurf as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck, I have faith in you."

"Where are you going exactly anyway?" asked Brainy.

"I'm going to cut the head off the snake," said Chernov, "I will not stop until the leader is dead."

With that, Chernov flew out of the room and sped down the hall, leaving the smurfs to wonder what he's really up to. "He had his jet pack with him this whole time!" asked Hefty.

"Nevermind that," said Papa Smurf, "Let's follow him!"

"He said he'll meet up with us once we get out," noted Smurfette, "We can't just-"

"I know what he smurfed about Smurfette," snapped Papa Smurf, "He kept us alive this far, it's time we smurf him back in return."

As the smurfs chased after Chernov, they rushed down the side of the hall as fellow NSA soldiers ran bye. Since it was dark, they weren't able to notice the smurf creep by. Chernov made things quick as he uses his instinct in locating Drick, _"Finish the job Chernov," _said Engie's voice in his head, _"Save us all."_

With that motivation in mind, he powers up his jet pack up to full throttle and sped down the hallways as fast as possible. He heads up each floor in a rapid pace, determined on ending the nightmare. Drick meanwhile was scrambling to figure out whats going on, his first thought was that the smurfs somehow escaped their enclosure. But a NSA officer tells about the "three intruders" making their way from the basement up to the higher floors of the Battle Fortress.

"Stop them!" cried Drick, "Do something!"

"Yes sir!" said the NSA soldier as he ran out of the room.

Drick retreated into his office as he search for his weapon, Chernov wasn't that far behind as he bust through Drick's office door like nothing awhile the general was caught off guard. "Drick!" screamed Chernov as he came flying in.

With sharp speed, Drick pulled out a knife about 15 centimetres long and 2.5 centimetres wide and slashed out at Chernov. He stabbed the hybrid in the stomach and managed to pin Chernov to the wall, he yelped in sharp pain as blood trails from the wound and drop onto the floor.

"Got you Wunderwaffe!" laughed Drick.

Chernov just looked at him and cracked a smile, "Killing me, won't guaranteed success. It is already too late."

Drick removes the knife and Chernov fell to the floor, then he kicked Chernov across the room as he hits the wall with his blood splattering everywhere. Drick stared at him for a moment as Chernov plays dead, "Isn't that something." he said himself.

Suddenly Dimitri charged into the room as Drick just stand there. When Chernov opened his eyes and see's Dimitri, he was too weak to call out due to the amount of blood he's loosing. All he could do is watch.

"You!" snapped Dimitri as he points at Drick, "So it was you who caused this!"

"What!" asked Drick.

Dimitri kicked Drick backwards, knocking his desk over in the process. He grabbed Drick and tossed him into his own chair, "So you're the one who's hunting down my son, the Wunderwaffe!"

"Your the Wunderwaffe's father?" stammered Drick.

"Hell yeah." said Dimitri.

The smurfs soon came running along and they saw Chernov bleeding on the floor as he watch the scene unfold, all the smurfs froze as they watch what happens next.

"Who are you soldier boy?" asked Drick.

"My, name, is, Johnathon Dimitri Reznov!" yelled Dimitri at the top of his voice as he pulls out a pistol and pressed it against Drick's head, "And I, will have, my, REVENGE!"

Dimitri fires the pistol just as a couple of NSA soldiers charged into the room and opened fire at him, oblivious to the Smurfs presence. Dimitri then grabs Drick's corpse and used him as a shield as he returns fire, he managed to take out the NSA soldiers as he takes a bullet in the arm. Suddenly Johan and Peewit came into the room and saw the bodies bleeding on the floor, "Nevermind them guys," screamed Dimitri, "Let's get outta here!"

The smurfs' pleas of help goes unheard due to the noise of the alarm. As the triad rushed out of the room, Hefty grabbed Chernov and hoisted him over his shoulder, "Dad!" squealed Chernov, "Sh#t!"

"Let's get outta here!" cried Brainy, "This place is about to blow!"

All the smurfs ran for life as Chernov screams for Dimitri. After jumping down several flights of stairs, the smurfs managed to make their way out of the fortress in the front entrance as the triad made it out through the back. Just when the smurfs ran a safe distance from the fortress, it explodes with tremendous force. The blast knocked down the smurfs and triad as a mushroom cloud envelopes the sky, "Dad," muttered Chernov as he looses consciousness, "Damn it."

"We gotta get him back to the village," said Papa Smurf, "He need's help!"

As the smurfs made a mad dash back to the village, Dimitri, Johan, and Peewit were lying in the grass once the dust clears. They all cough as they get back up onto their feet, they soon brushed the dust off of them as he noticed the villains lying on the ground nearby. They all groaned as they struggle back up to their feet, Dimitri approached Gargamel and lend him a hand.

Gargamel grabbed it and he got back up to his feet, "Who blown up the fortress?" asked Gargamel.

"Yeah about that..." muttered Peewit looking quite guilty.

"Doesn't matter now," said Dimitri, "I have to go find my son. Gargamel, I know your role in this nightmare. I'm not saying I'm blaming you since you didn't cause the destruction, but I suspect you know what happened to the smurfs."

"They got out," said Gargamel, "I seen them escape just before the explosion."

"Where do they go?" asked Dimitri.

"East," said Gargamel as he pointed behind Dimitri and into the woods, "That-away."

"Okay," said Dimitri, "You are coming with me, he's your grandson after all."

"Even though we're rivals," said Gargamel, "I shall show mercy to him for once, let see what I can fix."

"What about me Gargamel?" asked Gargamel's mom.

"Gargie?" asked Scruple.

"You can come to," said Gargamel, "It's my fault all this happened, and I should fix it."

All the other villains simply returned home as Chernov's "relatives" went searching for him, leaving the burning fortress behind them for good. Despite the NSA's HQ is destroyed, the war isn't over yet. There is still much more to do, and some things to take care of before its too late.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	32. Ch 32: Making Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The smurfs rushed back to the village in an effort to save Chernov's life. Despite having the ability to rapidly regenerate, he lost enough blood where he was too weak to move. To weak to talk and unable to stay awake, the smurfs struggle to haul him back to the village on foot.

The smurfs who were starved and neglected for 4 weeks, the don't have enough energy to run. Because of this, it took 4 hours to get back to the village.

Once there, the green smurfs didn't know what to be horrified at: The smurfs who were dehumanized or Chernov near death, its anyone's guess.

Rachael was horrified as Hefty brought Chernov into the village health clinic where several smurfs rushed to his aid, she quickly followed behind, "What happened!" cried Rachael as she ran into the clinic and saw Chernov laying on a cot unconscious.

"He's been stabbed," said Papa Smurf, "He was smurfing heavily earlier."

Chernov's wound has already healed, the only thing that proves he was stabbed was the blood soaking his abdomen and pants.

"Oh my god," cried Rachael, "Chernov!"

"He's going to be find Rachael," said Hefty.

"That's what they all say!" snapped Rachael, "Then they die at the end!"

"Calm down Rachael!" insisted Dashie.

"Don't you tell me to calm down bitch!" snarled Rachael as she pushed Dashie to the floor.

"Hey! Hey!" yelled Hefty.

It didn't take long for Dashie to lash out at Rachael, she jump to her feet and tackled Rachael to the ground. Several green smurfs managed to pull the apart in an effort to prevent an all out brawl.

Rachael glared at Dashie as tears filled her eyes. In an instant, Rachael broke free from the green smurfs holding her back and ran out of the health clinic. Brainy soon proceeds in chasing her but Smurfette grabbed his smurf tail and pulled her back.

"I'll take care of this Brainy," insisted Smurfette, "I'm more closer to her than you!"

"You haven't even-"

Brainy was cut short as Hefty grabbed him by the neck, dragged him out of the clinic, and (literally) kicked him out of the village. Brainy flew high into the air and landed just 7 metres away from the village limit. He landed hard and blacked out soon afterwords.

Smurfette ran towards Rachael's home and found her crying into her pillow as she lies on her bed. Rachael peeked through her arms and saw Smurfette coming into her house. "Rachael," said Smurfette, "It's okay, Chernov does this all the time."

"All the time?" sobbed Rachael, "I have been told all my life that no one will never love me due to my weight, Chernov is the first smurf who ever told me he loves me and you tell me he goes through near death experiences-"

"I didn't say anything about your looks," said Smurfette, "I told Chernov that I love him too."

"I know, he told me!"

"Rachael sat up and wiped away a tear as Smurfette sat down with her and pat her on the back, "Why are you so emotional?" asked Smurfette.

"I can't tell you," said Rachael, "I want to tell Chernov first..."

Her voice trails off as Smurfette hugs her, she then held onto Smurfette with both arms and cried, "I don't know what to do if he doesn't make it," she sobbed, "Can you support me through this mama?"

"Of course Rachael," said Smurfette, "I will."

Chernov remained asleep throughout the entire day as his "relatives" were almost near the green smurf village, it took all night to track down the village and they managed to find it around dawn. Already tired from wondering around all night, it seems revealing on discovering the green smurf village. "So is this it?" asked Gargamel.

"Yup," said Dimitri, "It sure is."

"Where are the mushroom houses then?" asked Gargamel's mom.

"They don't live in mushroom buildings," said Dimitri, "These smurfs live in spider holes as they call him. Gargamel, why not you go in there and stir them up a bit?"

"Me?" asked Gargamel, "You sure?"

"Their just like regular smurfs," said Dimitri, "Just green."

"What should I do then?"

"Scoop up as much smurfs you can grab a hold of, simple as that?"

"Oh right, I'll try."

Gargamel soon walked into the village as Azrael follows him, Dimitri wondered where the cat has been during all this time as he hadn't seen him throughout the trip. A fellow green smurf yawns as he climbs out of his spider hole. When he saw Gargamel and Azrael approach, he held his ground.

"Normally smurfs would run away at the sight of a human," whispered Gargamel's mom.

"Not these smurfs unfortunately," said Dimitri, "These smurfs are predator, not prey."

"Uh oh," muttered Scruple.

As Gargamel approached the green smurf, it stood its ground. He wasn't afraid of Gargamel nor Azrael, which puzzled him. "Name's Rick," said the green smurf, "I suppose you are my grandfather?"

"What?" asked Gargamel, "I am not your grandfather."

"Our mother is Smurfette," claimed Rick, "Smurfette was created by you, so that makes you our grandfather either you like it or not."

Suddenly the green smurfs appeared out of nowhere and swarmed Gargamel, Dimitri held his mother back as the green smurfs tried to wrap him up in rope. Gargamel stumbled backwards as a couple of green smurfs managed to trip him with a piece of rope, he fell onto his rear as other green smurfs tried to tie his feet together.

The sky blue smurfs soon climbed out of the spider holes to see whats happening, Papa Smurf was surprised on who they were fighting. "Normally smurfs would run away from Gargamel," noted Papa Smurf, "But I never seen smurfs tackle a human being on before, not even an entire village despite the risk of getting-"

That's when Gargamel kicked a smurf up into the air and it slammed into a trunk of a tree before falling back onto the ground, "Hurt." finished Papa Smurf.

Dashie soon arrived with the green smurfs' secret weapon, it looked like a human-size taser gun but it was yellow and not black. Rick soon got behind the gun and aimed it at Gargamel as he was getting up, then squeezed the trigger with both of his arms. Two metal prongs fired from the end of the gun, followed by wires on the ends of them. They struck Gargamel in the shoulder and waist before completing a circuit of 5,000 volts of electricity, Gargamel's muscles locked up as he collapse back to the ground face first. Screaming in pain of course.

Finally, several green smurfs fell from the sky with ropes between them. They landed between Gargamel and nailed the ends of the ropes to the ground, trapping Gargamel in his place. "URA!" cheered the green smurfs as they punched their left fist into the air, "FOR REZNOV! URA! URA!"

Dashie retracts the prong and wires of the taser gun, which rips off of Gargamel's flesh without any pain and retracts back into the non-lethal device. Chernov soon woke up with the sound of the battle cry ringing through his ears, he got off the cot and walked outside to see what's going on. "What is going on out-" he stops short when he saw Gargamel pinned to the ground, "Damn, I missed it."

"Chernov!" cried Rachael as she ran out from the crowd and hugged Chernov, "I missed you."

"What happened?" asked Chernov, "How long had I been out?"

"Hefty and the smurfs carried you back home saying you got stabbed," said Rachael, "I thought you weren't going to make and I-"

Chernov placed a finger over Rachael's mouth, shutting her up. "I had a dream about you," he said as he removed his finger from her lips, "In my dream, I was in this white void and I saw my mom. She told me that I have created new life, life that you are creating as well. Is it true? That you are pregnant?"

All the smurfs, regardless of skin color gasped, except Sergei who just showed up out of the blue and had no clue whats Chernov just said. Rachael gulped before smiling, "Yes," she said, "Yes I'm pregnant."

"My ma says it's twins," sang Chernov.

"I thought your mom-"

Chernov placed his finger over Rachael's mouth again, "I can't get her voice out of my head," he said, "She is the very first smurf who ever told me they loved me."

Then Chernov wrapped his arms around Rachael, "So I love you too." he says.

All the smurfs awed in response, then Dimitri slowly approached Chernov from behind. Rachael sees Dimitri approached and slowly lets go of Chernov, then Dimitri reached down and plucked Chernov from behind with two fingers. Chernov yelped as he was tossed into the air and landed on his father's hand, facing towards him. "Dad?" asked Chernov, "Dad, is that you?"

"I promised your mom to keep an eye on you," said Dimitri, "I didn't know how I missed you when you got stabbed, I would have gotten you medical attention and-"

"It doesn't matter if you saved me dad," said Chernov as he jumped onto his chest to hug him, "I just want to be with you more than anything else in the world."

"Awe," said the smurfs, again.

Dimitri felt a tear from Chernov's face as he held onto him, "I knew you have your mother's heart," said Dimitri.

"I need to ask you something about mom," said Chernov, "I found her body dad."

"I knew you would," said Dimitri, "I kept her preserve so you can try to perform an attempt to bring her back from the dead."

"And Papa Smurf mentioned this," said Chernov.

"Knew he would."

"Oh and I need to ask you this, why didn't my mom became evil at first when she was created?"

Dimitri held Chernov in his hand and looked at him in the eyes, "My traits had canceled Gargamel's traits out," he explains, "But creating you had fused your evil side to your good side, creating your personality everybody is familiar with. I realized this when you disemboweled a rat and ate the flesh raw awhile it was still alive."

"Well this explains why I don't love Smurfette," said Chernov, "I felt tied to her in some ways though, best to remain friends than lovers."

Something ruffled in the bushes nearby, alerting everyone. Dimitri turned and sees a man wearing a bloody NSA uniform popped out of the bush and charged at Dimitri with a knife, screaming. Before the soldier can slash out at Dimitri, something shot from the crowd and struck the soldier in the temple. His head explodes with tremendous force as he was thrown back to the ground, showering blood everywhere.

Dimitri then turns towards the smurf crowd and discovers Smurfette with a smoking RPG in her arms, she tossed the rocket launcher aside and wiped her hands on her dress. "There!" she screamed, "My evil side has been satisfied! Enough said."

"Well Gargamel," said Dimitri, "That's your daughter alright."

"Pappy Gargamel!" cried Sassette as she came running out of the crowd, with a knife, "I'll help you!"

"Sassette don't!" warned Papa Smurf.

"Go ahead Sassette," encourage Dimitri, "Ignore the old fart and free Gargamel, make his life more miserable awhile your at it."

Grandpa Smurf laughed along with the green smurfs, "Old fart," he chuckled, "That's what I called my grandpa smurf when I was a smurfling."

Sassette free Gargamel from the ropes and the wizard got onto his feet, he brushed himself off and looked over the crowd. "I love you Pappy Gargamel!" squeaked Sassette.

Gargamel picked up Sassette, causing tension in the smurfs. He held her up to his nose and sighed, "I guess I love you too," said Gargamel, then he whispers into her ear, "You might be useful to me though."

Sassette jumps down from Gargamel's hand as he turns around and walks away, "Where are you going Gargie?" asked Scruple.

"Home," said Gargamel, "I'm going to crawl into bed and pretend that this incident with the smurfs never happened, the only thing I'm good at is keeping them busy at something. This game will never end, ever."

Gargamel's mom grumbled as she follows her son, Azrael didn't bother sticking around either and turned around and follows Gargamel as well. Once they are out of earshot, Dimitri took a deep breath and exhales, "This is why I created you and the green smurfs Chernov," he says, "Because humanity won't stop hunting the smurfs until they're dead, I want to see these smurfs rule the planet once humans are wiped out from the face of the earth. So Chernov, give these smurfs a gentle push in the right direction awhile you help them rebuilt their village. You may be forgotten once a million years past, but your influence is what counts."

"Of course dad," said Chernov, "I have plenty of room to screw up so I have plenty of room to learn from my mistakes."

"You can go back with the sky blue smurfs or stay with the green smurfs," said Dimitri, "Either way will result in the same result, so what is it?"

Chernov looked over the green and sky blue smurfs as they stare at him, he then laid eyes on Rachael then Papa Smurf before returning attention back to Dimitri. "I prefer to be with the sky blue smurfs," said Chernov, "The green smurfs don't really need me, they can do just fine with or without me. Even if I failed, they'll continue on prospering. It's the sky blue smurfs I want to be with, I saved their lives and they saved mine. So dad, I'll be honored if you take me back to the sky blue smurfs' village."

"What about Rachael?" asked Dimitri.

"She can come with me," said Chernov, "The sky blue smurfs needs more females by the way."

All the green smurfs got riled up as Rachael jumped onto Dimitri's hand, Dimitri laughed at the very sight of her, "Rachael," he said, "You remind me of my second cousin, she's my girlfriend and you are no different than her. I see why Chernov got you pregnant."

Rachael giggled as Dimitri heads off, with the sky blue smurfs following from behind. "Bye comrades," said Chernov.

"URA!" cheered the green smurfs.

Chernov punched his left fist into the air for the green smurfs to see, Rachael then wrapped his arms around Chernov and kissed him as the green smurf village disappears from sight. "So you want to hear of the genetic disorder that causes your gonads to shrink once you age?" asked Dimitri.

Chernov's and Rachael's eyes went big as they stared at him, Dimitri laughed, "Your mom wanted me to tell you that Chernov," said Dimitri, "Probably revenge for kicking her abdomen on a daily basis.

"_Guilty as charged," _laughed Engie's voice in Chernov's head, _"Ha ha!"_

"Very funny mom," mumbled Chernov, "If she was still alive, I'll show her the blood on me and watch her crap herself."

"You just made me crap myself when I saw you in your horrible state yesterday," said Rachael.

"Good enough for me," said Chernov as he lies back with his hands on the back of his head, "He he he."

Rachael groaned as Dimitri snickers, they soon head off down a road and into the horizon with the smurfs following behind them. Singing the Smurf Song.

**THE END!**


	33. Ch 33: BONUS CHAPTER

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It has been 4 months since the war ended, the last of the NSA has been finally rounded up by the reformed kingdoms after their leadership is destroyed. Most kingdoms had sentenced hundreds of thousands of NSA soldiers, officers, and scientists to death, the remainder managed to get away and never to returned. The smurfs who were neglected by the NSA fully recovered and were back to their normal selves, thanks to Chernov's "insurance policy."

The smurfs managed to rebuilt their village, using the same mushroom house design. Though Chernov had them install waterlines throughout the village, and his house became a utility building to supply the village's needs.

He managed to fix the bent smoke chimney and washed off the suit from the building, and noticed their wasn't any real damage to the structure at all. Nothing was damaged inside either, it's just the same crap he left it with.

However he had to make room for Rachael and two new smurflings, and even built a crib for the children. The thought of having a family wasn't settling down well for Chernov. Throughout Rachael's pregnancy, he appeared quite depressed. Several questions bog his mind. How is he going to take care of two children in a area prone to disaster? How is he going to perform his usual experiments with children nearby? How will his girlfriend react to his decisions?

Papa Smurf ask Chernov if he were to marry Rachael. Chernov explains to the village leader that he does not believe in marriage, his reason is that he's an atheist and social anarchist. Rachael soon gave a similar answer, her reason why she does not want to marry Chernov is that he is "already bonded to him by blood." Make sense since they are both half-siblings with the same father.

By the time Rachael was in labor, Chernov came to her aid and advised her to squat in the bathtub when pushing. So she took off her overalls, hopped into the bath tub, and pushed. It didn't take long for the babies to be born, one at a time. First a baby boy came out, then a baby girl. They all were crying, indicating that the were healthy. Rachael can't believe it as Chernov cuts the umbilical cord and proceeds in washing the two babies in the bath tub before drying them off and setting them side.

"Now the fun part," said Chernov, "The afterbirth."

When the placenta came out, Chernov picked it up and placed it and the umbilical cord within the bag and tied a knot into it. "I'll save the cord blood," said Chernov, "I don't trust this world, and we need medicine for later. As Chernov went down into the basement to put the placenta in a "deep freeze." Rachael picked up her babies and held them against her chest, she never felt so happy in her life.

When Chernov returned, Rachael hands him their twin children so she could get redress. By the time she washed and dried off, she puts on a fresh pair of green overalls and heads out with Chernov into the main room. "The children shall not leave this house until they are ready," said Chernov, "Understand?"

"When are they going to be ready?" asked Rachael.

"You can tell when they're ready," said Chernov, "Probably when they become toddlers, we can tell for sure."

When Chernov broke news to the village about the twins' birth, they all flocked to Chernov's house where Papa Smurf got a glimpse of them. When Smurfette came around, Rachael can't bother saying: "How does it feel to be a grandmother ma?"

Everyone laughed as Chernov sat there on the sofa, appeared concerned. "What's wrong Chernov?" asked Smurfette.

"I forgotten something," said Chernov, "Milk. Green smurfs can't produce their own milk due to the lack of, suckers. If anyone can provide an alternative, please do so now."

"Why not soy milk?" asked Farmer, "Will that work?"

"Normally I would oppose your idea because of concerns that its too strong for the little ones," said Chernov, "But I have no choice, I gotta feed them somehow."

As Farmer Smurf went off to make the soy milk, Smurfette asked what are they going to name the twins. "I'll name the boy Cherskey," said Rachael, "And I'll name the girl Nelly, what do you think Chernov."

"They'll do," said Chernov.

"Oh Rachael," asked Smurfette, "May I see Nelly?"

"Sure mom," said Rachael as she hands Nelly to Smurfette.

Smurfette held Nelly up to her face and looked into her eyes, then Nelly suddenly regurgitated into Smurfette's face with tremendous force. Everybody laughed as Smurfette returns Nelly, "I think I've seen enough," she muttered.

"Hey Chernov," said a smurf as he came into the house with a package in his hands. "A stork just drop this in the village center, its' addressed to you."

"I got mail?" asked Chernov, "From whom?"

"I don't know," said Reporter Smurf, "It's written in another language."

"Then how do you know it is addressed to me?"

"Well I think it's because of the green hammer and sickle on the box."

Chernov took the package and examines it, it was wrapped in brown paper and the hammer and sickle appeared to be painted on it. The addresses, both the sender and receiver, appeared foreign. Chernov recognized the language and realized it was written in German.

Chernov tore the packaging off and opens the lid of the box before peering inside, there was a large object wrapped in a German newspaper and a letter smack dab on the center. He picked it up and opened the letter, it appeared to be typed out by a computer or typewriter, and it was written in English.

"Dear Chernov Reznov," read Chernov aloud, "I have observed you in your past adventures and I'm impressed with you and your work. I managed to read one of your books and realized what path you're taking. Your victory against this NSA had proved to me that you're strong, I wish your children well. Maybe you'll get this note right after they're born perhaps. I wish you luck comrade, I'll be keeping touch with your father awhile I'm keeping an eye on you as well."

"Sincerely, Adelard Frankenstein, Commandant of the Epsilon Team Of Germany"

"P.S: I'll be your supplier for resources and equipment in the upcoming future, so I could relieve the burden from your father and you."

"P.S.S: In the package sits a watermelon from one of your teleportation experiments. It showed up out of nowhere awhile I was watching TV and it landed on one of my soldier's nuts in the process. So here's your watermelon back, I hope the postal service don't have much trouble in sending it across the border."

Chernov set the letter aside and picked up the large oval shape object from the box and unwrapped the newspaper, revealing a perfectly good watermelon.

"I've been wondering where these melon's went," said Chernov, "Guess one of them went to Indonesia. Can someone go get Farmer Smurf please and tell him to come here."

Brainy went out to get Farmer Smurf. When Farmer Smurf arrived, Chernov shows him the watermelon. "Remember that teleportation experiment where I used your watermelons as test subjects?"

"Yeah, I do." said Farmer.

"Here's one of them back," said Chernov, "As an apology for wasting melons."

Chernov tossed the watermelon to Farmer Smurf. When Farmer catches the watermelon, the melon explodes sending its red pinkish slush everywhere and covering every smurf with it. Farmer Smurf was stunned as his arms were still in the same position he used to hold the melon. "Surprise!" said Chernov, "Exploding melon!"

Everyone laughed out loud as Farmer Smurf brushed off the slush from his pants. Chernov and Rachael laughed as Cherskey and Nelly slept through it all. "What a surprise," chuckled Rachael, "Except a perfectly good watermelon is wasted."

"It's probably due to the teleporter I built," said Chernov, "I can't believe it hadn't exploded on that guy's nuts."

"Thank smurf you installed the plumbing system during reconstruction," said Papa Smurf, "I need a shower."

"Sorry Paps," said Chernov, "The water machine broke so there won't be any water pumping through the pipelines for three weeks."

All the smurfs' jaws dropped to the floor, shocked at what they just heard. Chernov soon laughed and everyone caught on and laughed as well, they laughed for a few seconds before Chernov broke news, "No seriously smurfs, no water for three weeks. No toilets either."

**THE END!**


End file.
